Married to Malfoy
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: Right before her 5th year ended, Ginny was asked by Dumbledore to marry Draco.
1. Favor

Married to Malfoy

Pairings: Draco & Ginny

Summary: Right before her 5th year ended, Ginny was asked by Dumbledore to marry Draco.

Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it. Wish I owned the sexy bad boy Draco Malfoy though… Ginny's P.O.V.

Well I've decided to start a whole new story, so hope you like this as well as my other ones.

Chp. 1- Favor I walked to Dumbledore's office on the day before they were to leave Hogwarts. I knew I wasn't in trouble. I don't know why he wants to see me.

I reach the gargoyle statues.

"Cauldron Cakes."

The gargoyles move, and the staircases begin to climb. I step onto them, and wait till it reaches the top. I step off, and breath deeply as I knock on Dumbledore's door.

"Enter."

I slowly open the door.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster"

"Yes, please close the door Ginny."

I see someone sitting in one of the chairs already. Now I'm really curious! I close the door, and sit down in the chair. I look through the corner of my eye, and see that the person is MALFOY! What the hell?

"I've asked you both her for a reason. I know you probably wonder why the other is here. Well since the defeat of Voldermort, the wizarding world has been separated. The families of his followers are being shunned. I want you two to stop that, by setting an example. Your families have disliked each other for centuries, and I want you two to stop that."

"But headmaster, how are we suppose to do that?"

"Good question Mr. Malfoy. I want you two to be married."

"What," I ask in surprise.

"I want you and Mr. Malfoy to get married, so that people will see how you two behave, and maybe they will follow your example and get along."

"You want Malfoy and I to get married?"

"Yes Ms. Weasly. What do you think about this Mr. Malfoy?"

"If it will help out the wizarding world, then I guess let's do it. When are we getting married?"

"Why is everyone fine with this except me?"

"I know this is a shock Ms. Weasly, but out of the goodness of your heart will you do me this one favor?"

"Why this favor?"

"Mr. Malfoy has thoughtfully agreed. Please Ms. Weasly."

"Alright Headmaster."

"Alright as soon as Ginny turns 16, you are to be married."

"But that's next week!"

"Yes, I know. You both have to be of age to get married, and seeing as how Draco is already 17, then as soon as Ginny is 16, you can get married."

"But I want a big wedding…I have since I was a little girl."

"And a big wedding you will have then."

"But a big wedding takes months to plan, and we only have a week."

"Well a little over a week."

"But how are we going to pay for this?"

"My family will pay for it. I will owl father as soon as we finish here."

"Yeah like your dad will pay for you getting married to me."

"Don't worry Weas…Ginny, I'll take care of it. Whatever you want, you'll get."

"Well I suppose we better get planning then…"

"Oh Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasly…about your accommodations. Either Draco and you can share the Head Boy room, or I can get you your own housing. It's up to you both."

"We'll talk it over Headmaster."

"We'll I'll leave you two to talk over all the arrangements. I hope the next time I see you will be at your wedding. If you want, you can go to Hogsmeade today to start on arrangements."

"Of course Headmaster. We'll come along Ginny, we must discuss matters."

"Goodbye Headmaster."

"Goodbye Mrs. Malfoy-to-be."

I shudder at the thought. What have I gotten myself into? I follow Draco out of the Headmaster's office, and walk down the stairs. Neither one of us says anything. I'm too much in shock for words. I have so much to do. This is not who I dreamed of marrying! My family, and friends are going to be shocked. They probably won't be happy. Ron won't like this at all. Neither will dad…I dread telling them all. 1 WEEK!

Draco leads the way to the owlery. His dad will be so pissed. The whole family hates my family. The only thing his dad will be happy about is that I'm a pureblood.

We reach the owlery, and Draco whistles to his owl. He takes out some parchment, and a quill, and begins writing a letter. I stand there, not knowing what to do. I feel so uncomfortable. I can't believe I agreed to this. I'm so going to regret this. I have so much to do. Only 1 week. It usually takes months for these kinds of things. I won't sleep if that's what it takes. At least Draco's family has money, so that I can hire people to do most of the work.

Draco finishes his letter, and gives it to his owl. The owl flies through the window. Draco turns back to me.

"We've got a lot to do…"

"I know. I have to get a dress. We have to send invitations, buy a cake, make favors, get you a tux, get bridesmaid dresses, and grooms' tuxes, and tons more."

"Well you need to call a custom dressmaker as soon as possible. I already know who my best man will be. We'll look for cakes this weekend."

"This is so stressful. All right I need to make a list. Meet me in the library."

"Alright."

I run to Gryffindor common room. I need to get parchment, ink, and quills.

"Password?"

"Leon(lion)."

"Enter."

I race upstairs to my room. I throw the door open, and rush over to my bag. I grab it, and run out of the room, and down the stairs.

"Ginny?"

"Can't talk now. Bye."

I run out of the common room, and through the corridors. I race to the library, and slow down when I reach the doors. I open the door, and look around for Draco. I spot him over in the corner. I make my way over to him.

"Alright we need to make a to do list. Then when we do something we can check it off. We have a little over a week. Alright what do we need to do?"

"Get you fit for a dress, buy tuxes, buy a cake, buy/send invitations, buy favors, and more."

"Alright, I'll make a list."

To do list:  
Get fit for a dress Buy tuxedos for groom, best men, and groomsmen Buy a cake Buy invitations Send invitations Buy favors Tell family Get a dj Find a place for the wedding and the reception Hire caterer Buy flowers

I hand the list to Draco. He looks it over, and nods his head.

"Let's get started. We can go to Hogsmeade. They have a wedding shop there. I want this wedding to be perfect. Anything you want, you got it."

I smile, and head towards the library doors. Draco holds the door open, and I walk through. We walk side by side, not saying anything. We finally reach the front doors, and walk outside. I can't believe I'm getting married. I still have 2 full years of school left. What will my mother think? She'll probably be happy. She thinks a woman's spot is at home taking care of her children…oh shit…children? Will Draco expect children from me? I hope not…

We make our way to Hogsmeade. Finally we reach Hogsmeade. I look around at the stores, and take out my list. I finally see the wedding shop called Spend and Wed. We make our way inside. We are instantly greeted.

"Hello. Welcome to Spend and Wed. How may I help you?"

"I'll leave you two to talk all the details over. I'll be back in half an hour Ginny."

"Alright. Bye Draco."

I watch Draco leave, wondering where he is off to. I turn back to the saleslady who is smiling from ear to ear. She's creepy.

"Alright listen lady. We just got engaged today, and we want to have to wedding in a week."

"Wow. That's almost impossible."

"I know. So let's get moving. First I need a custom made dress. Then tuxedos, and bridesmaid dresses, and anything else you have."

"Alright. Sarah, we need a custom made dress by next week."

"Oh my. All right then, let's get busy. This is going to take a week!"

Ginny followed Sarah into the back, and stood on the stool.

"So what kind of dress are you thinking of?"

"White silk with beads on the top, and a very long train, with beads around it's edge."

"Alright, let me measure you," Sarah said while taking out a tape measure.

I stand there, moving when she tells me too. I can't believe I'm actually getting a custom made dress, and of white silk! This is going to be great. If only it wasn't Draco…

"Done. Now I'll need you to come back in 5 days, so you can try the dress on, and if it needs tailoring, then I can tailor it."

"Thank you so much."

"Whose name is this under?"

"Um Malfoy."

"Alright thank you miss."

I go back into the store, and talk to the sales lady.

"Well my fiancé should be back any minute now, so he'll need fitting for a tux. Can I see the bridesmaid dresses you have?"

"Of course. Follow me."

I follow the saleslady over to a huge rack of dresses in all colors. I try to figure out a color that will look good on Hermione, Kiara and Adrianna, 2 of my friends in my year. Then it has to look good with my red hair.

"Ok I need a color that will look good with my red hair, brown hair, and blonde hair. Also it has to go with my flowers."

"What flowers are you having?"

"Well I want roses and baby's breath. Not sure which color though."

"I suggest red roses. I know you don't think that sounds good but trust me. Then a navy blue dresses. That will go with everyone. It will all look good with your white silk gown."

"Thank you so much. Do you suggest a florist that can get me those roses, and anything else I need?"

"There's a florist next door that has good connections. He should be able to get you anything you want."

"Thank you so much. When can I come and look at dresses for the bridesmaids?"

"Well you'll need to bring them. So whenever is good for you all. Is there anything else you need?"

"Where can I get some invitations, and buy a cake, and who is a good caterer?"

"Well print shop is across the street. A bakery is down the road. The caterer who most people use is Jacque Pierre Monsago. Here's his card. You better call him now. He's usually always booked."

I take the card, and put it in my pocket.

"Thank you so much."

I turn around, and see Draco enter. He walks over to me.

"Draco, when are you going to get fit for your tux?"

"I'll get fit now."

"Alright we'll I need to go to the print shop, and bakery."

"I'll meet you in the print shop."

"Alright."

I leave the store as Draco goes into the back. I go across the street, and into the print shop.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"I need some invitations. Can I see some samples?"

"Of course."

The salesperson begins showing me some invitations. As we're looking at them, Draco walks in.

"Draco come look at these invitations, so we can agree on one."

Draco comes over and looks at them. He selects a simple, yet elegant one. The same one I had been looking at.

"We'd like this one right here."

"How many?"

I look at Draco. I have at least 75 people to invite.

"150."

Draco and the salesperson talk about what is to go on the invites.

"Ginny what's your full name?"

I look around uncomfortably. I hate my full name.

"Well…"

"Ginerva Maria Rochelle Jacqueline Weasly."

"Ok. How about we just say Ginerva Weasly, and Draco Malfoy?"

"Sounds good."

Draco and the salesperson talk some more. I write down that I need to go back to Spend and Wed in 5 days, and navy blue dresses, red roses, and baby's breath. I write down the name of the caterer, and the name of this print shop. As I finish up Draco comes over to me, and we leave together.

"When will the invitations be done?"

"Tomorrow. We can pick them up before we leave Hogwarts."

"All 150? Well that's a relief. When is your tux going to be ready?"

"Tomorrow as well. They are going to tailor it tonight. We'll pick that up as well too."

"My dress won't be done for 5 days. Well we have to go to the bakery and florist. Also call the caterer."

"Alright let's get going."

I write down the info Draco gave me, and we go to the bakery.

"Hi, we're looking for a cake. Our wedding is in a week."

"Alright, how many layers?"

"How many for 200 guests?"

"At least 10."

I look at Draco.

"Make it 15 layers."

"What do you want it to look like?"

Draco looks at me, and raises his eyebrows. Here's my part.

"Do you like chocolate Draco?"

"Yes."

"Alright I want a chocolate cake with white frosting, and red flowers on it. Then I want it to say Congratulations Draco and Ginny in dark blue icing."

"We can have the cake by next week for sure. Depends on when you want it."

"Well today's Friday. My birthday is next Friday. Do you want the wedding Saturday or Sunday?"

"I think Sunday."

"Alright we want the cake next Saturday."

"Alright. A 15-layer cake next Saturday. Let me write this down. Choc. cake w/white frost. dk. Blue writing: Congratulations Draco and Ginny, red flowers. All right pick it up next Saturday. Whose name is this under?"

"Malfoy," I reply.

Draco smiles at me, as I write down all the details on my parchment so I don't forget. We leave the store and make our way to the florist.

"Hello. What can I get you?"

"We need red roses, baby's breath, and birch trees for our wedding next week."

"Ok how much?"

"Well I need a bouquet of red roses and baby's breath. Then my maid of honor, and 2 bridesmaids need bouquets. Then I need corsages for my mother and Draco's mother, and boutonnières for my father, Draco's father, the groom, and 3 groomsmen. Then I need 2 birch trees."

"When do you need this by?"

"Next week Saturday. Can you make the corsages, boutonnières, and bouquets?"

"Yes for an extra fee."

"We'll pay it."

"Alright red rose/baby's breath bouquets-4, 2 corsages, 6 boutonnières and 2 birch trees- Next Saturday."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. Who is this under?"

"Malfoy."

"Ok thank you. Call us next week sometime, so we know where to deliver."

I grab the card he is extending me, and slip it into my pocket. I write down all this information, before I forget. Now I have most things done. I check my to do list. All I need to do is pick things up, send invitations, get tuxes for groomsmen, buy favors, tell family, get a dj, find a place for wedding/reception, and hire a caterer. Man this is a pain. There are probably more things I forgot as well.

"Draco I need to go back to Spend and Wed quick."

"Alright."

We walk back to the store, and I hurry inside.

"Hello again."

"Hi. Do you have a card of a good dj?"

"Yes, Nick Drend is a good dj. Almost everyone uses him as well."

I take his card from her, thank her, and leave the store again. I'm exhausted. We've been running around for 1 hour straight. I also have to buy Draco a ring…

"Do you want to get a bite to eat Ginny?"

"That would be great."

We walk over to the restaurant, and I sit down. It feels so good. I'm exhausted, but most of the things are done. Draco orders for both of us, and we talk about what else we have to do while we wait for our food. The food arrives and we eat in silence. When we finish, Draco pays, and we leave again. We walk around Hogsmeade for a while. We sit down on a bench, and go over all the details I wrote down.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to ask you."

"What?"

Draco got off the bench and got down on one knee. He pulls out a little box, and opens it. He grabs my hand.

"Ginerva Maria Rochelle Jacqueline Weasly, will you marry me?"

"Yyess Draco. I will."

Draco takes the ring out of the box, puts the box in his pocket, and slips the ring on my finger. I look at the ring. It's gigantic, and it's only an engagement ring. Draco kisses my hand, and sits back down on the bench. I look at the ring some more, and kiss Draco on the cheek.

"It's gorgeous."

"Thought you would like it."

"We'll we better get back to the castle. When are we going to tell our friends?"

"How about we gather all of them together after we get off the train, that way your family will know too?"

"Sounds good."

Draco and I head back to the castle. My friends are going to notice the ring, but they will have to wait till tomorrow to find out whom the person is. We reach the castle, and walk inside. Draco kisses my hand, and says goodnight before heading towards the dungeons. I walk upstairs, thinking about everything that has happened today so far. I'm physically and emotionally exhausted. I don't think Draco is that bad. My family just thinks he is, and so do my friends.

I reach the fat lady and automatically say the password, and walk inside. I see Harry, Ron, and Hermione over in the corner. I want to go straight upstairs, but they call me over. Oh here we go. They're bound to notice my ring. They are going to be so mad when they find out whom my fiancé is.

"Hey Ginny, where you been?"

"Hogsmeade."

"How come you got to go there?"

"I asked Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted to look around."

"Oh, so do you have all your stuff packed?"

"Oh no, I have to pack still. Uh, I'm so tired. Man."

"I'll help you pack Ginny."

"Thanks Hermione. Night boys."

"Night Ginny."

Hermione leads me upstairs. I can barely walk. I'm so glad she offered to help me; I don't think I would make it otherwise.

I open the dormitory door, and sit down on my bed.

"Just relax Ginny. Just tell me what to pack, I can do it."

"Thanks Hermione. Well I need those books right there packed."

I lay down on my bed while Hermione begins packing. I stretch out, loving the feel of the nice warm bed right under me. It's so soft.

"Ok those are packed, now what?"

"Alright every piece of clothing in my wardrobe right there."

Hermione starts packing my clothes. I lay there, almost falling asleep. I lift my head off my bed. I watch Hermione packing the last of my clothes.

"Ok what else?"

"That's it."

"Alright. So why were you in Hogsmeade?"

Hermione sits on my bed, as I roll over to make room for her.

"I was buying some things."

"Oh."

I reach up, and stifle a yawn with my hand, and then I realize my ring, and quickly put my hand down again. But Hermione is too quick. I put my hand behind my back.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That ring on your finger."

"What ring?"

"Don't play stupid. I saw it. Let me see it."

I slowly take my hand from behind my back. Hermione grabs it, and looks at the ring. Her eyes nearly bulge out.

"Who is this from?"

"No one."

"It's from someone. Who?"

"Alright I'll tell you, but you have to wait till tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I want to tell my family, and other friends at the same time."

"Alright. I wonder who it is."

"Please don't tell the boys…"

"I won't. Your secret is safe with me."

"If you must know, I was with the boy at Hogsmeade. That's how come I got permission from Dumbledore."

"Oh ok. We'll I'll let you sleep, since your tired. The sooner I go to sleep, the sooner I find out who your mystery man is…"

"Oh stop Hermione," I reply while laughing.

Hermione raises her eyebrows with a suggestive smile, and leaves the dormitory. I lie down, and fall asleep instantly.

Well this is really long. Hope you liked it. Next chapter is all about the drama, so please R&R so I know how to improve. 


	2. Getting Everything Done

Chp. 2- Getting Everything Done

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Kiara Jones and Adrianna Williams.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

love-to-be-me: no they're not in love yet...but they have to get along!

Pussykat 8: well all the chapters are probably going to be very long!

nik: hopefully this is better!

Calla-ForEvEa: ok hopefully this is better than chapter one.

ChoChang723: lol thanks...i guess you will find out!

Karamel06: thanks..well keep reading!

AJ: I'm glad you like it...sorry it took so long to update, but this is a long chapter!

candi: thanks!

Malfoy vs Potter: well here is the update...sorry it took so long! YAY! lol

sakura-no-hana-hoshi: well here it is for ya!

kill the activists: if it was to Draco Malfoy I would! I LOVE HIM!

iluvmichael: sorry about that, but everyone keeps telling me it's Ginerva and then when i put that everyone keeps telling me it's Virgina! So I just put whatever I feel like putting...

Kyrena Snape: ok well here's the new chappie!

light barrer: ok well sorry it took so long...

Crazy-Physco: thanks

Last Time:

Hermione raises her eyebrows with a suggestive smile, and leaves the dormitory. I lie down, and fall asleep almost instantly.

Now:

I wake up bright and early the next morning. I look around, and realize what happened yesterday. I can't believe I'm marrying Malfoy. Everyone's going to be furious. Dumbledore, Draco, Draco's father, and I are the only one's who know. I don't want to tell my family. I sit up, and realize that I didn't make plans to meet Draco anywhere to go to Hogsmeade together. I rush and grab some shorts, and a tube top. I brush my hair, and grab my cloak. I minimize my trunk, so I don't have to come back upstairs. I make sure I don't leave anything, and then I go downstairs.

I walk through the common room, not seeing anyone. Everyone is sleeping as late as possible. I walk through the portrait hole, and through the corridor. I'll have to get the stuff myself. I walk through the castle, knowing this will be my last time in it for a couple months, and when I come back, I won't be single anymore.

I haven't fully got to enjoy the single life. I've had a few boyfriends, and I'm still a virgin. Now all of a sudden I'm going to be married! I look down at my ring. It's huge. I can't believe Draco bought it for me. That was so sweet. I can't believe he agreed to marry me either.

Before I know it, I'm at the front doors. I open the door, and walk outside. It's gorgeous outside. Nice and warm. I walk to Hogsmeade, and pull out my list. I have to pick up Draco's tux, and the invitations. I'll check on my dress as well. Maybe if I'm lucky they will have the main part done.

I walk back into Spend and Wed. I see the saleslady who helped me yesterday.

"Ah hell, what can I get you today?"

"We'll I need to pick up my fiancè's tux."

"Alright hold on."

The saleswoman walks into the back, and brings back a tux with plastic protecting it. I grab it, and thank her.

"We'll pay for it when we come get my dress."

"Alright. Thank you for shopping at Spend and Wed."

I leave the store, and head over to the print shop. I need to get the invitations, and then I can head back to the castle. I walk over to the print shop, and step inside. The salesman is helping someone already, so I wait.

"Here are your invitations Mr. Malfoy. The total comes to 75 galleons, 15 sickles, and 22 knuts."

I watch as Draco pays for the invitations, and turns around. I smile at him. I thought he was still asleep. I walk out of the store, and turn around.

"I thought you were still asleep."

"I thought you were still asleep too."

"Well here's your tux. I was on my way to get the invitations myself. Well we met halfway. When I woke up I realized that we hadn't made plans to meet each other, so I decided to pick the stuff up, just in case you didn't."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"SO now what? We have at least an hour till we have to leave for the train..."

"Take a look at the invitations."

"I take the invitations out of its envelope, and open it up. Inside it reads.

Mr. Draco Malfoy

And

Ms. Ginerva Weasley

Are requesting your presence at their joining in holy matrimony

On Sunday, the twelfth of June

Two thousand and five

At one o'clock in the afternoon

Malfoy Manor

Reception 4:00

The invitation is gorgeous. I love it. It's elegant, and simple. The writing is wonderful, and the design is beautiful. The print is surrounded by ivy, and there are red roses growing in the ivy. The invitations themselves are pure white, and it all looks so well together.

"They're gorgeous, but how did you know all the information?"

"I just guessed, and figured we would just follow it."

"One problem though...your house?"

"So what?"

"My family won't want me to marry you, let alone go to your house."

"Come on now. My house is the perfect place for us to get married."

"But I always dreamed of getting married at my house..."

"It's too late now. Besides, I don't want to get married at your house."

"Like I want to get married at yours'. Why couldn't we agree on something? We could have gotten married at Hogwarts..."

I sigh. Now I have to get married at Malfoy's house on top of everything. My family is not going to be happy. I'm not very happy at the moment either.

"Damn it Draco. We're going to be married, and we are suppose to agree on things. Never did you ask when the wedding was going to be, or where."

"Oh god Ginny. One thing I did on my own. You've been doing tons of things without me."

"Yeah, but this is the biggest thing about a wedding/"

I walk off in a huff. MEN! I can't believe I'm stuck getting married at Draco's house. I never wanted to go there. I shudder at the thought. I dislike his family very much. They believe they are better than everyone else because they are purebloods, and rich as hell.

I sit on the bench, and put my head in my hands. I'm starting to get a headache. I can feel Draco sit next to me. He grabs my hands, and lifts my head up to look at him.

"Don't worry Ginny. Everything will be fine. We just need to worry about telling people what to do, and we can relax till the big day."

"You don't have to tell your family that you're getting married to Draco Malfoy!"

"No, but I have to tell them I'm getting married to Ginny Weasley."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. What was your comment suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

"I guess we're even then."

"No, we are far from even. You booked our wedding at YOUR house."

"Come on Ginny. Just relax. It's not as bad as you make it to be. My family isn't that bad..."

I snort out loud. I cover my mouth. I can't believe I just snorted...Draco bursts out laughing. I punch his arm. How dare he laugh at me?

"I can't believe you snorted. That is so unladylike."

"I can't believe you said unladylike. That is so not masculine."

Draco huffs. He looks so cute right then. Like he's a little boy.

"Well we best be going. Don't want to miss the train. I'm going to tell my friends and family that I'm engaged, and I want you to show up at 3:30 exactly under the Platform 9 and 3/4 sign, so I can tell them I'm engaged to you, while you're there."

"Alright. I'll tell Blaise on the train."

"I can't believe we're getting married. I'm only going to be 16! Plus you're a year older, so I don't know how this is going to work. I'm planning my wedding at 15!"

"So where do you want to live? Head boy room, or seperate housing?"

"Depends on how Hermione takes the news..."

"Why does that matter?"

"She's going to be the Head Girl...if she doesn't like the news, then seperate housing, otherwise Head Boy room, so I'm near to her."

"Better make it seperate housing...especially if she's head girl..."

I smack Draco's arm, and laugh.

"You know, she's not that bad. She's quite nice if you get to know her."

"I suppose she is, too bad I don't care."

"Well she's my maid of honor. Kiara Jones, and Adrianna Williams are my bridesmaids."

"Blaise is my best man, and not sure yet who the groomsmen are..."

"You could have Harry and Ron..."

"Oh please Ginny. Why torture myself?"

"It would make me really happy..."

"We'll see how it goes. Maybe...maybe not..."

I pull out my trunk, set it on the ground, and unminimize it. I stick the invitations in it, and minimize it again. I slip it in my pocket, and I am about to run to catch up with Draco, except he's waiting for me. I don't know why he's being so nice to me. I thought he hated me...I guess marrying him isn't as bad as I thought it would be...I smile to myself, then I realize after the wedding there will probably be a honeymoon. I'm going to lose my virginity to my brother's archenemy.

Hold up...Draco is known by the girls of Hogwarts as a sex god...and I'm a VIRGIN? That will be so embarrassing. I shudder of the thought. We reach the castle as kids' stream out.

"See you under the platform sign at 3:30."

"Alright. Don't be early or late."

I walk with the other kids cringing at the though of what my family will think. Oh well. They will understand that I'm doing out of a favor for Dumbledore. They love Dumbledore. I can see the train. Well this is goodbye for now to Hogwarts, my favorite place in the world. All the girls of Hogwarts are going to be jealous that I've taken the man they love as my own. I'm the only girl that's married at Hogwarts.

When I come back here I'll be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. That name just rolls of my tongue. It sounds good. I'm happy I agreed, but I'm sad as well. The only reason he's marrying me is cause Dumbledore asked him. That's a real kick in the stomach. Maybe there won't be a honeymoon.

I can see Hermione, Harry, and Ron up front. I race up to them, and jump on Harry's back, scaring him half to death.

"Ginny? Where were you? I was so worried..."

"You're always worried Ron. I'm a big girl...give me a piggy ride Harry...please."

Ron keeps complaining to me as Harry and I race forward. Harry is one of my best friends. I stopped liking him in the 3rd year, and I don't plan to again. He will never be the same person to me again. He's just like my brother, except not as protective. Thank god. I don't think I could stand another Ron.

Harry starts running, and I hold tight around his neck. The last time Harry gave me a piggy back ride was at least 2 years ago. I can't believe I'm engaged to Draco now. This feels so wierd. Them not knowing. I bet if Harry knew, we wouldn't be doing this right at the moment. They probably won't speak to me after I tell them. I look back at Hermione and Ron walking, and they look so happy.

I can't believe I'm the one who is going to wipe the smiles off their faces...Harry and I reach the train, and we wait while Ron and Hermione walk slowly towards us. I feel so bad. Why do I have to ruin their happiness?

Ron and Hermione finally reach Harry and I, and Harry drops me down on the ground. I lead the way into the train. The others follow me. In a couple of hours I will have to tell them the news. I shiver at the thought. Why did Dumbledore want ME to marry Malfoy? Why not Hermione? She's a muggle witch, and they hate each other, so that would teach people to get along. Maybe because no one knows her really, and people know that the Weasley and Malfoy families have been feuding for centuries. Why do I have to be the only girl? Then Dumbledore could have asked her to marry Draco...

I hope that I'm not expecting to sleep with him. Just cause we are married doesn't mean I'm going to drop everything, and pleasure him. He can pleasure himself. I start laughing. The funniest image popped into my head when I thought of him pleasuring himself.

My brother and friends look at me like I'm psycho. Maybe I am to agree to this...I wonder if I can change my mind...no...I made a deal with Dumbledore.

Damn it. I find an empty compartment, and sit down on one of the seats. Hermione sits next to me. The boys sit across from us. After we start talking for awhile, the train starts moving. I want this train to keep going forever. I don't want to get off, and go under that sign. I don't want to tell my friends and family that I, Ginny Weasley, will be marry Draco Malfoy, archenemy of my brother, or son of Lucius Malfoy, who is my Dad's archenemy.

My dad has always said that the seed doesn't fall far from the tree. Which means Draco is a bad guy. He can be, but he can also be really nice. My family hasn't seen his sweet side. Maybe no one else has...

We keep talking till the cart lady is here. I excuse myself why everyone buys something.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going Ginny?"

To go screw Malfoy I think to myself. Maybe I should tell him that. Just to piss him off. "To the bathroom RONALD!"

Ron looks angry as hell that I yelled at him, so I jet out of the room and walk down to the bathroom. I go inside, and lock the door. I sit down, and breathe. Man keeping a secret is the hardest thing ever. Especially when it's something big like this.

I splash some water on my face, wipe it off, then open the door and walk back to the compartmen. I'm tired as hell. I think I'll lie down. I walk inside, and shut the door again. Everyone is pigging out. It makes me feel sick. I already feel sick since I have to tell them I'm getting married.

I lie down, and close my eyes. Before I know it, the train is slowing down, and I open my eyes. Shit! Was that the train stopping? I sit up fast as hell, and the train is completely stopped. God Damn It! I'm not ready yet.

"Come on Ginny. It's time to leave."

I get up, and slowly make my way out of the compartment, and out the train door. I see my mother and father standing there, waiting for my brother and I. They have huge smiles on their faces. Stop being so happy already. It makes me feel worse. I look at my watch, and it says 3:35. I got 5 minutes till Draco meets me. I better hurry. I see Kiara and Adrianna making their way over. Here it goes. I walk up to my parents, and call over my friends. They walk over, and stand with my family.

Hermione looks at me with interest. She knows I'm engaged, but she doesn't know its Draco. I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"I have a big announcment to meke."

"What is it sweetheart?"

I look at my watch. 3:27. 3 MINUTES!

"Well mum...I'm engaged."

"What Ginny? Did you say you're engaged?"

"Yes mum."

"But your only 15..."

"16 in less than a week."

"But you're my baby girl."

"Come on mum. Stop embarrassing me."

"Wow Ginny that's great."

"Thanks Kiara."

"To who," my brother questions. He looks like he's ready to kill. Maybe I shouldn't have told him...

It's 3:29. I can see Draco approaching.

"He's coming right now."

"Where?"

Draco sidles up next to me.

"Hello all," Draco replies.

Everyone's jaw drops down...except for Ron and my father.

"I absolutely forbid it Ginny!"

"It's not your decision dad. It's mine. I can make whatever decision I want. Besides Dumbledore asked me to."

"But Ginny...It's Malfoy."

"Yes I can see that Ron."

I can see Kiara and Adrianna raising their eyebrows and making kissy faces. Note to self: Kill them.

"But why did Dumbledore ask you this sweetheart? Why Mal...Draco?"

"Well since the wizarding world is being divided, and you-know-who's followers and their families are being shunned, he thinks we can do something about it. Everyone knows our families have disliked each other for centuries, and maybe if we get married, then people will see what a good example we are, and get along."

"Our familes haven't disliked each other for centuries. They've despised each other for centuries," my father replies while looking at Draco with great dislike. I roll my eyes.

"Well it's up to you guys if you're going to accept this. I've made my decision. They need to get over it. I walk off and start towards the platform. I can hear my family arguing. I go through the platform, and lean against the wall. I see Draco come out, and he comes and stands next to me. He puts his hands on my shoulders, and I look up at him.

"You alright? You sure you want to go through with this?"

"I'm fine, and yes I want to go through with this. I want to make a differene in this world."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry walk out together.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister Malfoy."

"Don't say anything nasty Draco," I whisper.

"Ginny come on, come to your senses. You can do so much better than this scum."

"Ron, I would prefer that you don't insult my or my fiancè. If you continue, you can forget about ever being a part of my life ever again. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit. I'm sick of you telling me what the bloody hell to do."

I take Draco's hands off me, and walk right up to Ron, so I'm in his face.

"Accept it, or get lost. I'm not letting you walk all over my anymore. Your probably just mad that you're not engaged before me! You're the scum. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Ron looks taken aback. He goes back through the platform.

"Ginny! How dare you talk to your brother like that?"

"He started it. I'm sick of him controlling me Hermione. I though you would understand. I've been standing in his shadow since I was a little girl. I'm not little anymore. I can marry whom I want. He's not telling me who and who I can't marry. If he doesn't like it then too bad."

Hermione, and Harry walk back through the platform after Ron. I start to cry. Draco hugs me, and I grab tight to him. Why does my family have to be like this?

"Shhh...it's ok Ginny."

"But it's not Draco. My whole family hates me, and so do my friends."

"They will accept eventually. It will take time though."

"But we don't have time, the wedding is like in a week."

"We'll figure something out."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"No problem Ginny."

I have no clue what to do from this point on. What if my family shuns me...where will I stay?

Kiara and Adrianna come out with smiles on their faces. They see my crying, and hurry to comfort me.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"Everything."

"We know honey, but it will get better. They will get over it. Just you wait."

"Thanks girls."

"Well congratulations. Let me see the ring."

I shove the ring out, and their eyes almost fall out of their faces.

"Will you marry me too?"

I start laughing. Kiara always knows how to make the most out of a crappy situation. I hug both girls.

"You guys are the best."

"We know."

"So when's the wedding?"

"Next Sunday."

"But that's like a week and a day away."

"Exactly. My birthday is Friday, so we wanted it right after that."

"Well we better get planning the bachelorette party. Let's have it on your birthday!"

"Alright."

"Answer one question. Fireman or policeman?"

"Fireman. Why?"

"No reason. Just a question."

I raise my eyebrows in question, but they just ignore me. I look at the platform as my family and other friends walk through it. My mother is leading the way.

"Ginny. We as a family have talked this over, and decided that as you said this is your decision, and if you want his, then we are behind you one hundred percent."

"Are you sure all of you are one hundred percent behind me," I ask while looking at Ron and my father.

"Yes all of us. Isn't that right Arthur and Ronald?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"Yeah mum."

"Well this means a lot to me. I didn't want to get married with out my family's consent, but under the circumstance I would have had too. Thank you for accepting this."

My mother hugs me tight, and starts crying.

"You're not my little girl anymore!"

"No I'm your big girl now."

My mum lets go of me, and looks at me with pride. She kisses me on the cheek, and goes to stand next to my father. My dad smiles quickly at me, and then looks sulen again. My brother comes up to me.

"I'm sorry I got on you Ginny."

"It's alright Ron."

I grab my brother in a big hug.

"I'm sorry for saying all those mean things. I was just mad and confused."

Ron hugs me back hard.

"I do love you Ginny, you're a great little sister," Ron whispers to me.

I kiss my brother on the cheek. He can be sweet when he wants too. I see Draco standing against the wall, just looking at everyone. He probably feels left out. I grab his hand and pull him up next to me. If we're getting married, he had to get use to my family. Ron extends his hand to my fiancè, and Draco shakes his hand.

"Welcome to the family Draco."

"Thanks...Ron."

I smile and hug my brother again. That has to have the nicest thing he has ever done for me.

Then Hermione and Harry step forward.

"Well congratulations Ginny and Draco. Hope everything goes well for you two."

"Thanks so much Hermione, this means a lot to me."

Hermione and I hug each other at the same time. We start giggling. Then I let go of her, and look at Harry. I wonder what he will say...he's hated Malfoy as long as I can remember. Ever since he met him in the robe shop in the first year.

"Well I can't say I'm thrilled, but I guess I can deal with it if it's what you really want Ginny. If this is what you want, then I will gladly step aside and wish you the best."

"Harry, you as well as I know that this is what needs to be done. We need to bring our people back together. This is almost the same thing as when you-know-who was alive. Now that he is dead, we need to join together, and become friends. No one should be shunned. Draco and I are willing to sacrifice ourselves for the cause."

"Well then Ginny, best of luck to you and your fiancè."

I don't think Harry will every say Draco. Oh well, at least he is ok with this. I want approval from everyone, and it looks like I have it. Whew. One thing down, millions more to go.

"Thank you all. This means so much to me. I suppose you all will be coming to the wedding then?"

They shake their heads yes. They don't know the wedding is next week though.

"Well I need to talk to Draco quick, and then we can go."

"Don't be to long," my mum says.

I pull Draco away from my family.

"Where are you staying?"

"At my house."

"Well I have to go back to Hogsmeade for my dress, and I have to take Kiara, Hermione, and Adrianna with me to get fit for dresses. What are we doing about everything else?"

"What else do we need to do?"

"Well...I need to call dj and caterer, send invitations, buy favors, get your groomsmen fit pick up my dress, get bridesmaid dresses, pick up cake, call florist to tell them where to deliver, and I think that is it."

"Well we should meet in Hogsmeade one day, and bring all our friends along to get fit, and while they get fit, then we can do other things."

"Alright. We'll how about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. I'll ask if Harry and Ron want to be my groomsmen, then I'll talk to Blaise about tomorrow."

"Alright. Thank you. Then I'll go later by myself to Hogsmeade to get my dress. I'll call everyone too."

"Ok. We'll what time?"

"How about 11 a.m.?"

"Sounds good. I need to talk to Harry and your brother."

Draco and i walk back together towards my family. Draco walks up to Harry and Ron. I start talking to Hermione, but I'm listening our for Draco talking to tem.

"Harry and Ron, I was wondering if you would like to be my two groomsmen for the wedding."

Ron and Harry look taken aback.

"That sounds great Draco," my brother replies. Ron is probably happy so he can keep an eye on me.

"Sure," Harry replies.

Why isn't Harry being happy for me? What's his problem? He seems sad.

"Hermione, Draco just asked Ron and Harry if they wanted to be his groomsmen. Blaise is his best man. Oh by the way, I want you to be my maid of honor, so you'll walk down with Blaise."

"Are Kiara and Adrianna your bridesmaids?"

"Yes. Oh tomorrow we are going to get you girls, and the guys fit for tuxes. Draco and I already got fit. I'm getting a custom made silk dress!"

"Cool. When is the wedding is we are getting fit tomorrow?"

I mumble next week so she can't hear me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you Ginny."

"I said next week," I say softly.

"NEXT..." Hermione starts saying before I clamp my hand over her mouth.

"Shhh...I haven't told everyone yet. They should get the invites tomorrow."

"Damn Ginny. You think you are going to pull this off?"

"Yes, we did most things yesterday. I already got a dress being made, I got invitations, I ordered a cake, we have a place for the wedding, I got a flower order, and a few other things."

"So where is the wedding anyway?"

"Draco's house."

"Why there?"

"Because he signed it up before I saw the invites. I suppose it will look better there than at my house,"

Hermione rolls her eyes.

"So can you come tomorrow at 11 a.m.?"

"Yes. What color are the dresses going to be?"

"Navy blue."

"That will look pretty. When is your dress going to be ready?"

"Should be done Wednesday, and then they will put it on me, and make sure it fits right."

"Well you better go tell Harry and Ron about tomorrow."

"I need to tell Kiara and Adrianna too."

I go over to Draco, Harry, and Ron, who are not suprisingly talking about Quidditch. Is that all boys talk about? I clear my throat and they all look at me.

"Harry and Ron, can you go to Hogsmeade tomorrow with Draco and I to get fit for your tuxes?"

Ron and Harry look at each other.

"Sure Ginny."

"Alright 11 a.m. we are to BE there. Now if you will excuse me, I have to find Kiara and Adrianna."

I walk away and spot Kiara and Adrianna talking to some guys from school.

"Kia and Ad! I need to talk to ya."

Kiara and Adrianna turn around and make there way to me. I love the way that they drop everything else for their friends. I'm the same way. If a friends needs me, then I'm right there.

"Alright can you girls make it to Hogsmeade tomorrow at 11 a.m.?"

"Sure, but why?"

"To get ya fit for dresses..."

"Oh who else is going?"

"Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, you two, and I. Oh yeah also Blaise Zabini"

Both girls look at each other.

"We'll be there," they cry in unison.

I forgot they both had a crush on Blaise. They are going to be crushed when they don't get to walk down the aisle with him.

"Ok be there at 11 a.m. at Spend and Wed. Ya can go back to those guys now."

"Alright see you tomorrow Gin."

I walk away, and walk up to Draco. I tap him on the shoulder.

"Don't you need to speak to Blaise?"

"Oh bloody hell. Yea, hopefully he didn't leave. Want to come with me to look for him?"

"Sure why not?"

We walk around, and walk past Kiara and Adrianna. I mouth looking for Blaise to them. They give me hopeful looks. I wave my hand at them to tag along behind us. No reason I can't help my friends get with him...I walk behind Draco with Adrianna and Kiara on my sides.

"I can't believe your getting married in like a week Ginny. You like won't be single anymore."

"I know. I'll be married. I always though I would be at least 20 something when I got married. I'm engaged at 15!"

I spot Blaise ahead.

"Draco, Blaise is over there," I say and point in his direction.

Draco, Kiara, Adrianna, and I walk towards Blaise.

"Yo Blaise."

"Sup Draco?"

"Nuttin'. Hey can you come to Hogsmeade tomorrow at 11 a.m.?"

"Sure. Why?"

"So you can get fit..."

"Oh sure."

"We'll this is my fiancè, which I presume you know already."

Draco pushes me up towards Blaise. I search frantically around. I feel very uncomfortable now. I know Kia and Ad are sulking right now.

"Ah yes, the lovely Ginny Weasley. You're lucky you took her off the market Draco, or she would have been snatched up soon. Might I say maybe by me," Blaise replies, and kisses my hand.

I blush pink. I need to get Blaise's attention to my girls.

"Blaise, I'm sure you have meet my bridesmaids before. Kiara Jones and Adrianna Williams."

"Yes I have had the pleasure of meeting these gorgeous ladies," Blaise tells me, and kisses them each on the cheek.

Blaise offers each of them an arm, and they happily link their arms with him, and they walk off talking. I wouldn't be surprised if tonight they have a threesome. I start laughing once they are out of hearing range.

"What is so funny?"

"Kiara and Adrianna like Blaise. I suspect tonight they are all going to sleep together."

"Probably knowing Blaise. He'll do anything to get a piece of ass. That's why he acts like a gentleman at first.

I snort again while laughing. Draco starts laughing too. I need to stop snorting. It is so embarrassing!

"We'll I need to get back to my family. We'll all meet at Spend and Wed at 11:00."

"Sounds good."

Draco and I walk back to my family. They are waiting for me.

"Well goodbye Draco. I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco kisses me on the cheek and leaves.

"Ginny let everyone see your ring."

I flash everyone my ring. They all stand gaping at it.

"It's gigantic," Ron replies.

"I know. He proposed at Hogsmeade right after we were done getting some stuff done for the wedding. It was so sweet. I wasn't expecting it. Then he said I could get a custom made dress and anything else I want."

"Wow Ginny."

"Alright kids, we better get home before it gets any later."

"Alright mum."

We all walk towards the car. We get in, and my dad drives us towards home. Hermione wants to see my ring again. I hold my hand out for her, and she take my hand, and examines the ring up close.

"That is the biggest diamond I have ever seen in my life."

"I know."

"That had to cost a fortune."

"I know."

We talk about the wedding details all the way to the Burrow. Harry and Hermione are going to be staying with us for awhile. If not all summer. I don't know where I'm staying after we get married. Does Draco expect me to stay at his house? I don't know. After a couple hours of wedding talk, I get sick of talking, and I look out the window. We are almost to the Burrow.

I'm so tired already. It's from getting up so early. I need to get up early tomorrow too, so I need to go to bed when I get home. We drive into the driveway and I get out.

"I'm going to bed."

"Alright Ginny. Night."

"I'm going to sleep too."

"Alright, let's go sleep in my room Hermione."

Hermione follows me into the house, and up to my room. I grab some clothes, and go into the bathroom. I change, and go back into my room. Then Hermione leaves. I set the other bed up for her. I take my trunk out of my cloak, and unminimize it. I push it aside, and get into my bed. Hermione comes in, and lies down on the other bed next to mine.

"Night Ginny."

"Night Hermione."

I smile to myself as I fall asleep.

Well this is really long. Almost 20 pages. Hope you liked it. This story is a little slow going, but it will get faster, and better. Please R & R!


	3. Plans

Chp. 3- Plans

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except Kiara and Adrianna

Thanks to my reviewers:

sinister-socks: thanks...ok here's the update. ok thanks for telling me...i miss letters in words every now and then cause I'm typing so fast. thanks agian.

Call-ForEvEa: ok thanks.

Crazy-Physco: thanks!

D-daygirl: is that a good or bad thing?

sparklystar488: thanks...glad you like it.

sweetjasmine02: thanks...you'll have to read. well he is getting married to her so he's trying to be nice.

greengrl: thanks a bunch!

Anna: thanks...I know some might not like it in her POV but I feel it's best in that...thanks for reviewing!

ruby eyed girl: lol...thanks for making me laugh and for the review.

TomFeltonLover182: ok...glad you love it! We have a lot in common like watching room raiders, real world, sweet sixteen, date my mom, and we love harry potter! Also i love the sims...

Class of 2011: thanks thanks thanks. lol.

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11: thanks...ok here it is.

I wake up, and I realize that I'm home. Ahhh, home. I rub my eyes, and I poke myself. What the hell? I look at my hand and realize I'm wearing a ring. Duh! I totally forgot. I was thinking it was all a dream. Never in my entire my life would I think I would marry Draco, or that my family would be all right with it.

I'm getting married in a week. A WEEK! I haven't even slept with someone, let alone get MARRIED! I've only got to second base...

I get out of my bed, and grab a mini skirt, a tanktop, some knickers, and a bra. It's suppose to be in the 80's today. I walk to the bathroom, and lock the door. I take my pajamas off, and turn on the water for a shower. I wash my body first, and then I scrub my head with shampoo in. I rinse the shampoo out and turn the shower off. I grab a towel, and dry my hair, and I wrap another towel around my body, and wait while it dries off. I grab my knickers, and slip them on. I snap my bra on, and slip my tanktop on over it. I grab my skirt, slip it on, and zip and button it up. I throw the towels in the clothes hamper, and walk back to my room.

Hermione is still asleep when I get back in. I make my bed, and grab some socks and tennis shoes. I sit on my bed, and start putting my socks on. I slip my shoes on, and tie them up. I grab a hair clip, and snap my hair up. I'll let Hermione sleep in. I close my bedroom door behind me as I make my way downstairs. I cen hear the shower running. All of a sudden it stops. I wonder who's up so early. I make it to the stairs, and start going down, and I hear the door open. I look back, and see Harry walking out all dripping wet with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh Ginny. I didn't know anyone was up. I forgot my clothes in Ron's room."

I stare at Harry's body. He's muscular. Probably from Quidditch. I look away, knowing I shouldn't be looking at some other guy's body when I'm engaged. Especially not Harry's.

"Oh. Well I thought I would get up early, so I can get everything ready for later. Don't forget. 11 o'clock. I'm going downstairs to eat. See you down there."

"Ok Ginny."

Harry goes to my brothers' room, and I walk downstairs. My mother is up already, and cooking breakfast.

"Hi mum."

My mum looks back at me. She smiles.

"Hello sweetie. Breakfast is almost ready. I know you have to get going later, so I started early."

"Thanks mum."

I sit at the table while mum finishes breakfast. She sets the plates on teh table as Harry comes down.

"Ahhh Harry dear. You're awake. Well help yourself to some food."

"Ron and Hermione should be down soon. Hermione is taking a shower, and Ron is getting dressed."

I grab some pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs. I pour myself some orange juice, and put some syrup on my pancakes. I start eating, and am almost done when my brother and Hermione come down. My brother rushes to the table, and grabs everything in sight and stuffs his face. I start feeling sick. I finish my food, and put my plate in the sink. Hermione grabs a little bit of everything, and takes bites and actually chews her food, unlike my brother.

"God you're a pig Ron!"

Ron starts talking with his mouth full so I can't understand him.

"Finish what's in your mouth before you speak Ronald!"

Ron swallows and starts again.

"I said that you're not that great either. You can be a pig too. Like last week at dinner at Hogwarts."

I blush bright red.

"Well I had an excuse. I hadn't eaten all day, and I was hungry. You eat like this all the time."

Ron was quiet. Good, he finally shut up. I go back upstairs, and into my room. I go through my clothes from yesterday, and find the piece of paper I wrote everything on for the wedding. I slip it into my back pocket, and go back downstairs. Everyone is finishing up, and I go into the living room, and take my list out. I need to look it over!

To do list:

Get fit for a dress- Wednesday

Buy tuxedos for groom, best man, and groomsmen- Sun. 5th

Buy a cake- Sat.

Buy invitations- done

Send invitations- 6th

Buy favors- 5th

Tell family- done

Get a dj- call

Find a place for the wedding and the reception- Malfoy Manor

Hire caterer- call

Buy flowers- call to deliever

I run back into the kitchen to get a quill and go back into the living room. I should call the caterer and dj. I run back upstairs, and find their business cards. I grab the florist business card as well. I search my room for the cell phone I got as a Christmas present from Hermione. I find it inside my trunk. I walk down the stairs, and go outside. I flip it open, and dial Jacque Pierre Monsago's number. I press my phone to my ear, and listen to it ringing.

"Hello Jacque Pierre Monsago's office. How may I help you?"

"Hello, I need to schedule Mr. Monsago to cater my wedding on Sunday June 12th."

"Let me check his schedule."

I can hear her turning some pages. I wait for her answer. Please god let there be an opening.

"Miss, we have one opening. It's at 3:00. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, that is perfect."

"What name is this going to be under?"

"Malfoy."

"Where will Mr. Monsago be preparing the food?"

"Malfoy Manor. Our reception begins at 4."

"Ok thank you miss."

I hang up, and pencil this down on my paper. I dial up to number for Nick Drend. The phone starts ringing.

"Nick Drend's office."

"Hello. I need Mr. Drend to dj at my wedding and reception."

"When is this occasion?"

"Sunday June twelfth."

"Hold on miss. We have an opening from 12-9."

"I'll take from 12:30-9."

"Alright let me pencil you in. Who is this for, and where will it be held?"

"Malfoy, and it will be held at Malfoy Manor."

"Thank you miss."

I write down 12:30-9 next to call dj. I dial up the florist. I need to inform them where to deliever.

"Hello. This is Flower Forest. How may I help you?"

"Hello, I have an order that is to be delievered on Saturday under Malfoy."

"Hold on miss."

I wait while the lady looks up Malfoy.

"Alright I have everything we need except where to deliever."

"We want everything to be delievered to Malfoy Manor."

"Ok thank you miss."

I close my phone, and fold my paper up again. I slip my cell phone in my pocket, and go back inside. Hermione, Harry, and Ron are sitting in the living room talking.

"Sorry, had to make a few calls."

I look over at my watch, and see it is 10:30.

"Well we better go. I want to be there a little early."

I grab our pouch of floo powder, and open it up. Everyone gets up and grabs a pinch. I close the bag, and slip it into my pocket.

"MUM! WE'RE LEAVING!"

"Alright Ginny. Goodbye kids. Don't be too long."

Ron throws his powder in, steps inside the green flames, and shouts, "HOGSMEADE!"

He is whooshed away, and Hermione and Harry quickly follow suit. Only I am left. I throw my powder in, and step inside the warm green flames.

"HOGSMEADE!"

I can feel myself being zoomed off through the fireplace. I make sure my elbows are tucked in. Before I know it, my feet hit the ground at Hogsmeade. I step out of the fireplace, and wipe the soot off of myself. I start from the top and work my way down. I can see Harry, Ron, and Hermione waiting by the door for me. While I'm wiping soot of the front of my skirt, I can feel someone's hand on my ass. What the hell? I turn around, and come face to chest with Draco.

"Oh it's you. I thought it was Blaise," I reply with a smile. I love making him made.

"Why would you think it was Blaise," Draco asks as his face starts turning bright red.

"Oh didn't he tell you? We had a little thing going on the side."

Draco looks like he's been slapped in the face.

"I'm just kidding," I whisper in his ear, and I nibbled on his earlobe. He's not the only one that can be a flirt.

I walk toards the door, and while I walk I wipe the doot off the back of my skirt.

"Alright we're waiting for Blaise, Kiara, and Adrianna."

"Here come Blaise now."

Blaise lands on his feet in the fireplace, ducks his head, and steps out. He wipes the soot of himself quickly, and steps next to Draco.

I can hear someone land in the fireplace with a thud.

"Ow."

There's Kiara.

"Here let me help you," Blaise replies to Kiara. He grabs her hand, and pulls her up. She smiles at him. He starts wiping soot off of her. He starts at the front and then goes around to her back. He continues wiping, then stands next to her. I'm pretty sure his hand is on her ass. I bite my lip to keep from giggling. I can head someone else land in the fireplace. Well Adrianna is here.

"Alright let's get going."

I look back, and see Adrianna starting to brush off the soot, then Blaise offers to help. Man he is such a player. I can't believe they both like him. I open the door, and walk towards Spend and Wed. Draco walks up next to me.

"I called the florist, dj, and caterer."

"Did they have an opening?"

"Yes. Dj is from 12:30-9, and the caterer begins at 3:30. The florist will deliver to your house on Saturday."

"Sounds good."

"I can't believe WE are getting married."

"I know. It is very weird."

"So what are we doing after the wedding?"

"Going on the honeymoon, school, and other things."

When he mentions the honeymoon, I can't help but think that he wants kids. I don't know if I want to sleep with him, let alone have kids. I'm so young. I want to wait for awhile. I didn't think I would marry till I was 23, and then have kids around 25. I'm way ahead of schedule, and I don't like it. His family will probably expect me to have kids right away.

"What are we gonna do about me being a year younger? I want to finish school."

"Well we'll have to buy a house close by, or I'll have to stay at the castle with you."

We walk on, and finally reach Spend and Wed. Draco holds open the door, and everyone goes inside. The same last that helped me before is there.

"Hello again. What can I do for you now?"

"We need some tuxes and dresses."

"Alright if the gentlemen will follow me in the back, and Janie will be measuring you. Ladies you wait here, and look around. I'll be right back."

The guys follow the saleslady in the back.

"Alright girls. The color of your gowns will be navy blue. Let's start looking."

We seperate, and look around for navy blue dresses. We all meet in the middle, and each have a couple dresses in our arms.

"Are those dresses in your size?"

They shake their heads yes at me.

"Alright, I have one dress for each of you. Go try these on."

I shove the dresses at them, and sit near the dressing room. They step into the dressing room. I kind of want Kiara and Adrianna to have the same dress, or similar. Hermione's I want to be different, but still look good with the others. All three step out at the same time. I look at Kiara.

"Next Kiara."

Kiara goes back inside. Then I look at Adrianna.

"That's ok. Hold on to it."

"Hermione, I like that dress. Let's see what else there is though."

All the girls are almost the exact same size. Kiara is a size 3. Adrianna is a size 3, and Hermione is a size 4. I'm a 7/8 because I have a more curvy body thatn those three. So they can trade dresses when they are done with those couple.

The girls step out again.

"Kiara, love it. Keep it aside. Hermione that doesn't suit you. Go try the last one on. Adrianna same thing as Hermione."

They girls go back inside. I like Hermione's first one, and Kiara's second one. Adrianna's first one was ok.

Adrianna steps out first.

"Wow Ad. That is definitely the dress for you."

Hermione and Kiara step out.

"No girls. Hermione go put dress number 1 on, and Kiara go put number 2 on."

Kiara and Hermione go put their dresses on, and come back out.

"Alright. Let's see what we have. Kiara, I like how the dress is tight fitting around the waist and hips, and then loose at the bottom. Also I like the swoop neck on you. I like the v on the back that shows off some skin. Definitely a keeper."

Kiara goes back inside, to change into her own clothes.

"Ok Adrianna. I like the v-neck that shows off some cleavage. Not too slutty, not too prissy. The dress just flows down which looks good on you. Also I like that it has a criss-cross pattern on the back. All right keep that one. Go change."

Adrianna goes inside as Kiara comes out. Last is Hermione.

"Ok definitely keep that one Hermione. The halter top accents your neck, which is graceful. It comes down, to show off some, but not too much. Around your waist it's tight, and then from your hips down it just flows like water. It's classy and graceful, just like you. Then the back swoops down to right at the bottom of your back. Ok go change."

I talk to Kiara while Hermione and Adrianna finish changing. That was easy. The boys should be finishing up anytime now. I can see the saleslady come out of the back.

"Sorry it took so long miss. Can I help you with anything?"

"Well we have the dresses picked out. Now we need shoes and accessories."

"Alright. I'll be over there waiting for you girls with some items."

I smile at her. Adrianna steps out with her dress, and Hermione follows her shortly.

"Alright we need shoes and accessories. The saleswoman is waiting for us over there."

The girls follow me over to where the woman waits.

"Ok ladies, what are you looking for?"

"Well they will all need some black shoes, and then we want some diamond looking beads for their hair."

"Ok we'll what are your shoe sizes?"

"Kiara wears a 5 1/2, Adrianna wears a 7, and Hermione wears a 7 1/2. We are looking for black strappy sandals."

"Alright. Same shoe, or different?"

"Depends what you have, and what they like."

The saleslady starts pulling out shoes, and sets them in front of the girls. The girls sit in the chairs, and start trying them on. Kiara puts some chunky black shoes that have 2 overlapping straps across her foot, and a buckle around her ankle.

"I really like those Kiara. Go try your dress on with those."

Adrianna tries on some sandals that have tons of tiny straps all over her foot, and theat have a 4-inch heel. They have a buckle that goes around her ankle. They are very sophisticated looking for her.

"Hey Ad. Go put your dress on with them shoes."

Hermione has some shoes that are high-heeled. They have a 6 inch stiletto heel, a loop for her big toe, have a strap across her foot, and they tie up her leg. She stands up, and walks around.

"Perfect Hermione. Go get your dress on."

The girls are back in the dressing rooms when the boys come out.

"Where are the girls?"

"They are changing into their dresses."

Blaise smiles, and starts making his way over there.

"Don't even think about it Blaise!"

"Bloody hell Ginny. I have to get fun out of something."

"Those are my friends in there. Besides if you get Hermione, she'll Avada Kedavra you."

"If he gets me for what?"

Hermione steps out in her dress, with her shoes done up. All the boys' jaws drop down. Hermione looks very uncomfortable. I punch Draco in the chest.

"Ow. Bloody Hell Ginny. Why are you punching me? Punch the others too then!"

"I'm not engaged to them! They need to stop gawking though. I swear. You boys have a one track mind."

Hermione walks, and turns around.

"So how do I look?"

"Gorgeous," Blaise replies, and wraps his arm around her waist, "we'll make a great couple."

"WHAT!"

"I meant for the wedding, but if you want to get serious like that..."

"No thanks."

"You do look good really good Hermione though."

"Thanks Harry."

"Ok Hermione. Go by the saleslady and wait there. We need to do something with your hair."

Hermione walks to the saleswoman, and Blaise stares at her ass. Hermione flicks him off behind her back. I start cracking up. Kiara and Adrianna walk out at the same time. Everyone turns towards them.

"You guys look beautiful!"

God! Does Blaise ever give up?

"Turn around Kia and Ad."

They turn around and face me. Blaise catcalls at them. They start giggling. God they are so childish. Blaise stands in the middle of them, and puts an arm around each of their waists.

"Ok Blaise. Get off my bridesmaids. I need them. You can have them tonight."

Kiara and Adrianna walk over to me, and we go over to Hermione. I can see Kiara wiggling her hips more than she usually does. She is so obsessed with boys. Adrianna is a little more levelheaded but she is bad too.

"Ok we need something for their hair. I was thinking buns, and then putting some beads in their hair."

"Alright, this is what I have."

I look through her accessories, and choose a big pack of diamon looking beads.

"These are what I want. Do you have any necklaces or earrings either?"

"Yes, right down there."

I look through them all, and select my top 3 favorites from them. I hold each one up to all the girls, and give them the necklace. Then I find the earrings that match, and hand them to the girls as well.

"Alright. I believe that is everything. Go change girls, and then we will pay for everything."

The girls go back to the dressing rooms, and change back into their clothes. They grab their dresses, shoes, and jewelry. I look at the favors, and select a couple different things.

"Alright all done boys. Now we jut have to pay."

The saleslady checks us out. The total comes to 369 galleons, 47 sickles, and 52 knuts. Draco pays, and we leave the store. The boys have their tuxes, the girls have their dresses and anythintg else they need. Also we have favors. Now we are done. I check my list.

To do list:

Get fit for a dress- pick up Wednesday

Buy tuxedos for groom, best man, and groomsmen- Sun. 5th- done

Buy a cake- pick up Sat.

Buy invitations- done

Send invitations- 6th

Buy favors- 5th- done

Tell family- done

Get a dj- call- done (12:30-9)

Find a place for the wedding and the reception- Malfoy Manor

Hire caterer- call- done (3:00)

Buy flowers- call to deliever- done

Now all I have to do is pick up my dress, and cake, send invitations, and then anything else I forgot. I can't believe I have gotten all that stuff done already. I need to buy shoes, jewelry, and hair things for the wedding. I need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue.

My dress is new and my garter will be blue. I'll borrow shoes from someone, and then my mum's veil is something old. There, I have everything I need.

"Hermione, do you have some nice white shoes I can borrow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You know. Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."

"Oh sure Ginny. They're at your house. They're dress shoes kind of like Kiara's, but not so chunky."

"Perfect. My dress is new, my garter will be blue, and then I'll have my mum's veil."

We walk back to the fireplace we came out of. I open the pouch. Harry, Hermione, and Ron go first.

"THE BURROW!"

Then Blaise grabs a pinch of powder.

"ZABINI MANSION!"

He is whooshed away. Kiara grabs some powder, and throws it in. Adrianna joins Kiara in the fireplace.

"WILLIAMS COURT!"

Now all there is left is Draco and I.

"Draco we need to send out invitations tomorrow. How about we meet here tomorrow?"

"Alright. Make sure you bring the invitations. How about 10?"

"Ok. See you tomorrow."

Draco throws some powder in and steps into the fireplace.

"MALFOY MANOR!"

Now I'm here on my own. I grab some powder, and put the bag back into my pocket. I throw my powder into the fire, and step inside it. I tuck my elbows in.

"THE BURROW!"

I'm whooshed away in not time, and fins myself on my feet at my house. I can smell food, so I know my mum is making supper.

"Hello mum. Smells good."

"Go wash up Ginny. It should be done any second now."

I go upstairs and into the bathroom. I wash my hands and face. I dry my face off, and then my hands. My face is flawless. I make my way downstairs again. I can see everyone around the table, and my mum setting the plates on the table. Everyone starts digging in as I sit down. I grab some food quickly, and start eating. I'm really hungry. I finish my plate after awhile, and I rinse it off.

"Night guys. I'm crashing early. I have to go back to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Night Ginny."

I make my way upstairs, and change my clothes. I slip a big t-shirt on, and some shorts. I slip my covers back, and get into bed. I fall asleep immediately.

Please R & R! This is pretty long. Hope you like it. Maybe I will write more the next chapter.


	4. Our First Kiss

Chp. 4- Our First Kiss

Thanks to reviewers:

BelleBaby: glad to hear it...lol. ok here's the update!

HarryGinnyfan23: thanks...please keep reading.

piper-h-99: ok ok ok ok ok! here's the update.

Dee Ann: thanks...glad to hear it...ok here's the next chapter.

greengrl: thanks!

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11: thanks for reviewing!

jo: thanks...ok i will.

QHLuver: thanks...and glad to hear it.

Last Time:

I make my way upstairs, and change my clothes. I slip a big t-shirt on, and some shorts. I slip my covers back, and get into bed. I fall asleep immediately.

Present:

I wake up at around 7...which isn't that early. I grab some knickers, a bra, a t-shirt, and mini shorts. I make my way to the bathroom, and turn the shower on. I slip my clothes off, and hop in. I let the water fall on my face first before I begin washing up. I finally finish up, and step out of the shower, and wrap a towel around me. I dry off quickly, and then wrap the towel around my hair. I get my clothes on, and pull my wand out, and dry my hair. Then instead of wasting time putting make-up on the muggle way I just use the spell to apply make-up. I look at myself, and smile. I throw the towl in the hamper, and make my way back to my room. I grab the invitations, and check my list. Today all we have to do is send invitations...and maybe I'll look for my shoes and accessories...I haven't decided whether or not to wait till I get my dress to decide. I look at my watch. It's 8:30. I go downstairs with the invitations, and my wand, and my list in my pocket, and set them on the table. My mum is cooking, and I decide I should help her. She just smiles at me, and then gets all teary eyes.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married first! I thought Bill and Charlie at least would be married by the time you got married, but no you're the first one...you're so young...you're wasting your youth."

I hug my mum close.

"Yeah mum, but Dumbledore wanted this, and I couldn't say no to the chance it might actually work!"

"I know sweetheart...but you're my little girl...I just can't believe it!"

I let go of my mom and finish making breakfast. Everyone comes trooping down when the table is set. I take a seat, and begin eating. It is 9:15 already. I eat, and when it's 9:45, I wash my plate, and say goodbye to everyone. I minimize the invitations, and put them in my pocket along with my wand. I grab the bag of floo powder, and get a pinch out. I throw it into the fire and step in and yell out, "HOGSMEADE!"

I whoosh off to Hogsmeade with my elbows tucked securely in. I land with my feet on the ground, and get out, because you never know when some other person will come, and land on top of you. I check my watch and it is 9:57. I just stand there and stare around waiting for Draco. I start spacing out, and then check my watch. It'll be ten in 5 seconds.

4,3,2,1, and he's late.

Just then some arms wrap around my waist, and I lean back against him.

"How do you always manage to get right on time?"

"It's one of my many skills. You'll be seeing a couple of them on the honeymoon...and how did you know it was me, and not some random person."

I just laugh at him, and turn around and peck him on the lips. I pull back and see he's surprised. I'm surprised myself. Then he smiles.

"I guess I'll give you a preview of what's to come."

He takes my chin in his hand, and leans in and kisses me softly. He wraps his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I can feel butterflies in my stomach. I stand on my tippy-toes and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back. This is the first time we have kissed, and I can't say I don't like it! He pulls away after awhile, and rests his forehead on mine. His arm reamins around my waist, and my arms remain around his neck. I reach up and softly kiss his lips, and then pull away. I'm smiling from ear to ear. He taste like vanilla and chocolate. We break apart eventually, and Draco grabs my hand, and we intertwine our fingers. I smile over at him, and he smiles back at me. I love his smile. He only smiles once in awhile though, usually he just smirks, which is really sexy too.

"So did you bring the invitations?"

I reach into my pocket with my other hand, and pull out the box of miniature invitations, and grab my wand, and say the reverse spell, and automatically they are normal size. I slip my wand into my cloak, and hold the invitations.

"Yup."

"Good...well how many do we have?"

"We have 150 we have to send out."

"Well I guess we better start now then."

We make our way to a bench, and Draco sits down, and I sit next to him. I put the invitations on my lap, and pull one out.

"Alright you make your invitations, and I'll make mine...send them to everyone, even the people in the wedding."

I grab my wand out, and zap the envelope, and the name Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appears on the front of it. I flick my wand and the invitations goes inside, and it magically closes. I wave my wand one more time, and the invitations disappears.

Draco meanwhile is doing the same thing, but for his family. I just relax, and wave my wand. I send one to Ron, Hermione, Harry, Kiara, Adrianna, Dumbledore, George, Fred, Fred, Bill Charlie, Fleur, even through I don't like her much, Luna, Colin, and his little brother, Cho, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Hagrid, Percy, other people in my family, Lavender, Neville, Padma, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, and a couple other friends.

"Draco I invited Dumbledore, and all the professors except Binns and Snape. Mostly I invited friends."

"Well I got Snape, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, my parents, my family members, and a bunch of my old girlfriends..."

"Why did you invite your old girlfriends?"

"Because I want them to see what they don't get after I dumped them, and to see now that they can't have my because I'm getting married to you!"

I just roll my eyes. He smirks over at me...

"You know Draco...that smirk really suits you!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh just that it's really...sexy," I reply and smile seductively at him.

He smirks at me, and leans over and kisses me. I pull him close, and while doing so the invitations fall to the ground. Draco rests his other hand on my cheek, and uses the other to balance himself. He nibbles my lip; I open my mouth, and allow his tongue enterance. We sit there kissing for a couple minutes. He's a wonderful kisser. I could do this all day. Finally we break apart, and I'm not the only one smiling. We finish the invitations, and once the last one is sent we just sit there relaxing. I pull out my list, and look it over.

To do list:

Get fit for a dress- pick up Wednesday 8th

Buy tuxedos for groom, best man, and groomsmen- Sun. 5th- done

Buy a cake- pick up Sat. 11th

Buy invitations- done

Send invitations- 6th- done

Buy favors- 5th- done

Tell family- done

Get a dj- call- done- (12:30-9)

Find a place for the wedding and the reception- Malfoy Manor

Hire caterer- call- done- (3:00)

Buy flowers- call to deliver- done

I sigh and am grateful that almost everything is done...then I remember that I have to add some things.

Buy jewelry, and accessories for myself- 6th

Buy Draco a ring- 6th

Bachelorette Party- Friday 10th

Draco tries to peak at my list, but I close it up. He gives me a questioning look.

"Well we just have to pick up cake, pick up my dress, and buy myself jewelry, and accessories."

"Well lets go get your jewelry and stuff now, and then we'll check on your dress."

I nod my head and pick up the invitations, and we get up and make our way to Spend and Wed. This is our third day in a row going here. Yet again the same woman is there.

"Aah...Mr. Malfoy, and Mrs. Malfoy-to-be."

"Hi again...um...I need some jewelry, and accessories."

"Alright right this way."

Draco and I follow the lady.

"Well look over everything, and tell me what you like."

I look over at Draco and he just smiles at me. I don't need shoes cause that's my something borrowed. I look at the necklaces and I don't find one I like. I shake my head, and then look at the accessories.

"Should I leave my hair down or put it up?"

"I'd leave it down, and then it if you want to you can put it up for the reception."

Well then I'll straighten it, and put it in ringlets, then I'll put it up in a bun, and leave a few curls down around my face if I want to put it up for the reception. I decide to get some diamon looking beads.

Draco leans over and whispers in my ear, "I can get you some real diamonds for your hair, and a diamond necklace, and earrings."

"I haven't decided what I want yet...I was wondering how my dress is coming."

"Well you can come back and see it, if you want."

I nod my head, and then follow her into the back. My dress is almost done. There's just the train that need to be added on to the dress, and then the beads need to be added.

"Wow it's really coming along. So I'll come back Wednesday, and try it on to make sure it fits."

I walk out, and see Draco's gone. I go to the jewelry shop and see he's not in there. I look at the rings for him, and find one that is silver and has diamonds arount it. I walk up to the clerk, and pay for it. There goes all my money basically that I've been saving. The clerk puts it into the jewelry case, and hands it to me. I put it in my pocket, and begin looking at the necklace, and earring set. Draco walks in and stands next to me. I look over at him.

"I was checking on the cake to make sure it would be done."

I nod, and find my favorite necklace and earring set. It cost 10,000 galleons, which is cheap compared to the other ones, and then Draco said he would buy some diamonds for my hair. I'd probably need around 24 diamonds for my hair. Then I saw and accessory thing, and found a pack of 24 real mini diamonds, and they cost 500 galleons. Draco acted like the cost was nothing. He grabbed the necklace set, and the diamonds, and went to the register. He paid for it, and gave me the bag. We walked out together, and then I checked that off my list, along with buying Draco's ring.

"All we have to do is pick up cake, and the dress. Then Kiara and Adrianna are throwing me a bachelorette party on my birthday. Hold on. Let's go to the bakery."

We walk over to the bakery.

"Umm hi...I was wondering if we could have our cake delievered instead of picking it up."

"Sure...what's your name?"

"Malfoy..."

"Alright where do you want it delivered?"

"Malfoy Manor, and can we have it delivered Sunday instead?"

"Sure...what time?"

"Ummm 3:00."

"Alright well your 15 layer cake will be ready Sunday morning, and will be delievered right at 3:00."

I thank the man, and we go outside, and just stroll along.

"Good then all I need to do is pick up my dress, and that's everything. I can sit back and relax on my birthday party or should I say bachelorette party. Are you having a bachelor party?"

"I'll probably just invite Crabbe, Blaise, Goyle, and Nott over and we'll hang out."

We walk with our hands intertwined. We finally get back to the fireplace.

"So is this the last time we'll see each other until the wedding, because it's bad luck to see the bride right before the wedding..."

"How about we meet up Saturday...the day before the wedding? So we can see each other before the wedding day..."

"Sounds good to me!"

I pull out my bag of floo powder, and before I open it, Draco swoops down upon me, and kisses me. We stand there kissing for a while, and then he grabs a pinch of powder out, and we break apart. He throws the powder in, and looks back.

"See ya later baby," Draco says to me, and smirks.

He walks into the flames, and yells out, "MALFOY MANOR!"

I watch him leave with a smile on my face. Him and his sexy smirk. I can feel myself flush. I take the ring out of my pocket and look at it. Hopefully he will like it. I grab myself some powder, and then put the bag back into my pocket. I throw it into the fireplace, and then step in, and yell out the burrow. I'm whoosing back to my house, and before I know it I'm home. I get out of the fireplace, and go into the kitchen. It's 1 right now. Mum is cleaning up lunch. I walk in and say hi. She looks back and smiles.

"Hey sweetheart...you want a plate."

"Yeah mum...I'm starving."

My mum whips up a plate, and sets it down on the table. I shovel through it. I take it to the sink, and begin washing dishes. My mum stops me.

"Go relax sweetheart...I can take care of them."

I thank my mum and find everyone else in Ron's room. I walk in and collapse on the bed with a smile. Everyone stares at me.

"So how'd it go?"

"It went great Hermione. We got everything done, and all I have to do is pick up my dress which is almost done, and then wait for my bachelorette party."

"Whoa...my sis is not having a bachelorette party!"

"Yes I am...Kiara and Adrianna are putting everything together. Draco's having a bachelor party at his house...why don't you go there?"

"Yeah right Ginny no way would we go to his house."

"That's where the wedding is!"

"Why are you guys getting everything ready so soon?"

"Just because we are. You guys should be getting your invitations soon...we sent them out a hour or so ago."

3 invitations came flying through the window just as I finished my sentence. They dropped onto the addressee's lap. They open them, and read them over. All their mouths dropped. Three, two, one...here my mum goes.

"GGGIIINNNYYY!"

"Well I better go..."

I rush downstairs to see my mother sitting there, furious.

"How could you...I mean...why do...I mean why is the wedding SUNDAY?"

"Well Dumbledore wanted it right after my birthday, and we decided Sunday instead of Saturday."

"But it's so SOON! Why so soon? You should wait till you get to know each other better...just in case...umm..."

"Just in case what? Just in case I change my mind? Well it's not going to happen."

"I wasn't gonna say that...I was just trying to say it would be better if you wanted to get to know each other better!"

"Yes I know mum, but we wanted to get it done and over with before school."

"If this is what you really want...then I guess I better go buy some new robes for your father and I soon!"

I hug my mum.

"Thanks mum...I knew you'd understand!"

She hugs me back, and I make my way back to Ron's room where I know questions are waiting for me. I open the door, and am bombarded by questions.

"Why so soon?"

"Why the bloody hell are you marring that git Sunday?"

"Why are you throwing everything away for him?"

"Well Hermione we wanted it right after my birthday so we could get use to it before school."

"We're getting married on Sunday cause we didn't want it Saturday, and we wante it before school..."

"I'm not throwing away everything for him Harry...I'm sacrificing a few things...but it's not all that bad."

Only Hermione looks ok. The boys are still livid. I lay down on Ron's bed.

"Alright...you guys said you were ok with this...so why now are you having a problem with it?"

"We didn't know it was in 6 DAYS!"

"Well it shouldn't matter when it is! As long as I'm ok with it..."

"Yeah I guess..."

They still didn't seem pleased, but they got off my back. The boys are still sulking.

"Oh my god Hermione, look at the diamond earrings and necklace Draco bought me and he bought me 24 real diamonds to put in my hair!"

I pull the bag out of my pocket, and pull them out.

"WOW Ginny...they're amazing!"

"Oh yeah and while I was there I bought Draco a ring...do you think he'll like it?"

I pull out the ring case, and crack it open. Hermione examines it.

"Yes Ginny...I think he'll love it...but how did you afford it?"

"I've been saving money from birthdays and Christmases for a long time...it cost almost all my money...it was one of the most expensive one there...it cost about 1,000 galleons."

"Wow Ginny...why did you spend all that money on a ring?"

"Well I think he deserves it since he's been so sweet to me, and got me anything I want...I mean that ring is only a tenth of the price of the necklace and earring set!"

"He spent 10,000 galleons on this?" Hermione asked as she stared at the necklace and earring set.

"Yup! He said anything I want I get...and my custom dress has to cost around that price...because it's silk and has beads all over it."

"Wow Ginny...I guess it's a good thing to be marry someone rich...if you wanted a big wedding ever since you were little."

"Yup now just got to get my dress, and I can relax like a normal person till my wedding."

Hermione just sighed.

"To bad it's Malfoy..."

"He's not that bad...Dumbledore asked us where we wanted to stay when we got back to Hogwarts...and we could choose seperate housing, or the Head Boy room, and I think we'll stay in the Head Boy room so we can be close to you Hermione!"

"Oh that's good...then it'll be like old times...except you're married, and are in the same room as Malfoy!"

Now Ron starts to speak up.

"No way are you staying in a room with Malfoy!"

"I'll be married to him ron so I can stay where ever I want!"

"But still Ginny..."

"I'll be Mrs. Draco Malfoy...don't you get it Ron...then you can't boss me around!"

Ron just stood there with his mouth open...he hadn't thought of me as Mrs. Draco Malfoy...I just loved that name...it rolld of your tongue. Draco was such an exotic and sexy name...I start yawning.

"Well I'm going to bed...night everyone."

I make my way to my bedroom, and take my clothes off, and slip on a big t-shirt since it is so hot in my room. I pull my covers back, and slip into my bed, and lay down on my pillow...before I know it...I'm asleep.

Well that's it...Ginny picking up her dress, and having her bachelorette party is coming up next. Please R & R to see what goes on then.


	5. A Couple Last Details

Chp. 5- A Couple Last Details

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Last Time:

I make my way to my bedroom, and take my clothes off, and slip on a big t-shirt since it is so hot in my room. I pull my covers back, and slip into my bed, and lay down on my pillow...and before I know it...I'm asleep.

Now:

I spent all Tuesday hanging out with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. I woke up Wednesday morning, and realized that I needed to pick up my wedding dress. I got up and took a quick shower, and slipped on some shorts, knickers, a bra, and a t-shirt. I pulled my hair up into a bun, and slipped some flip flops on. I made my way downstairs, and saw that my mum wasn't up yet. I waved my wand, and food automatically cooked itself, and set itself on the table. I grabbed an apple and opened my purse. I left a note to my family telling them I was picking up my dress, and I would be back. I set the note on the table, and then opened my floo powder pouch, and grabbed some powder.

I closed the pouch, and then throw the powder into the fireplace. I walked into the flames.

"HOGSMEADE!"

I was whoosed off, and I found myself at Hogsmeade. I brush all the soot off me, and made my way to Spend and Wed. I opened the door and was met by the lady who was always there.

"Ah...you're here to try on your dress. Good it was just finished. Come right back."

I follow the lady into the back, and drop my purse off in one of the chairs back there. I see my dress hanging up. The lady that made my dress grabs my dress, and I get out of my shorts and t-shirt, and with their help I slip my dress on, and they zip it up. They help me up onto a round platform. There's a three way mirror, so I look at myself. I can't help but smile.

My dress fits perfectly. It's just as I imagined it. It's white silk, and it's got a long train with beads around the edges. Also it has got beads at the top of the strapless dress. They lady examines the dress to makes sure it fits all over, and then smiles at me.

"It's a gorgeous dress...just as I imagined! I love it. Thank you so much, you did a wonderful job."

I look at myself. The dress is tight on the top, and around my flat stomach. Then the silk loosens at my hips, and is loose and flowy from there. Then the train is long and goes back quite a bit. It is a little long now, but with Hermione's shoes it should be perfect length.

"Do you need a veil?"

"No I'm wearing my moms' so I can have something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. But I do need a blue garter."

"Well once you get out of the dress I'll show you the garters."

I turn and looked at myself sideways. I look great. I let them help me out of the dress, and get my clothes back on. They put the bag into a protective bag, and zip it up. I grab the bag and thank them again. I walk out with the lady and look at the garters. I decided on a navy blue one. I pay for it, and thank them. I walk back to the fireplace, and then grab some powder, and throw it into the fireplace. I hold tight to my dress, and step into the fireplace.

"THE BURROW!"

I'm whoosed home, holding tight to my dress. I land in my fireplace, and brushed the soot of me, and I'm about to wipe the dirt off of the bag holding my dress, but it doesn't have any on it. They must have put a repel spell on it. I walk into the kitchen, and everyone is eating. They look over at me holding my dress.

"Hey sweetie. Did your dress fit?"

"Yup, just like a charm."

"Can we see it?"

That's when I realize no one except myself has seen it. I pull it out of the bag, and set the bag down, and hold the dress up. They all gape at it.

"Is that silk?"

"Yup!"

"How much did that cost?"

"10,000 galleons. Draco said I could get whatever I wanted."

"Well isn't that nice of him?"

"Yes it is. I have to thank him for everything next time I see him. Oh mum where is your veil?"

"It's upstairs with my wedding dress. I'll go get it."

I nod at her as she rushes upstairs, and I put the dress back in its bag. She comes down with her white veil and hands it to me. I put it into my bag and zip it up. I turn around, and she hugs me tight.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married."

I hug my mum and everyone looks at us. She wipes her tears and looks at me proudly. I kiss her cheek, and take my dress upstairs, and hang it up in my closet. I make my way downstairs, and get some food. I eat, and wash my plate. Today and tomorrow I'll just relax.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I grab our brooms, and go out and play Quidditch until supper, and go inside, wash up, and eat. Then I make her way upstairs. Thursday is basically the same as Wednesday. Finally it is Friday. I wake up. I'm 16 today! I get up, and take a shower, and change into a mini skirt, and a halter top. I make my way downstairs, and everyone yells out, "SURPRISE!"

I look taken aback, and rush forward and hug them all. There is a big pile of presents next to the table at my usual seat. All my favorite foods are already sitting on the table. We sit down at the table and eat, and then mum clears the table, and I begin digging into my presents. I have 10 presents. I open the first one and it is a baby blue strapless dress.

"I thought you could wear it tonight to the bachelorette party."

"Thanks mum and dad."

There's 2 more presents from my mum and dad, and then 1 each from Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, Bill, Charlie, and one from Colin and Luna.

I open them all, and I got a copy of my favorite book from Hermione, a big pack of sweets from Luna and Colin, a bunch of joke stuff from Fred and George, a brand new broom from my parents, a broom repair kit from Ron, a new dress robe in hunter green from my parents, a bag of 1,000 galleons from Bill, a dragon skin winter coat from Charlie, and a necklace with a heart shaped emerald from Harry.

I hug everyone. I look at all my presents with tears in my eyes. My mum comes and hugs me.

"What's wrong sweetie? Don't you like your presents?"

"Oh of course...they're wonderful. Thank you everyone. It's just that I didn't expect all of this. I know you guys can't afford it..."

My mum just swatted her hand at me.

"Oh of course we can afford it. We're doing much better on money then we use to be, since it's only you two in school now."

I grab the bag of money that I had gotten from Bill and hand it to my mum. She puts her hands up refusing it.

"You'll need it more than I will!"

"No I won't...I'm getting married to Draco remember...he's rich."

"Still you should have it so if you want to buy yourself something..."

"Will you at least take it to buy your new robes for my wedding? I'll feel so much better."

My mum looked over at my father.

"Please?"

"Are you sure?"

"If you don't take it then I will buy you both new robes with it."

My mum takes it reluctantly.

"Just think next year you won't have to buy any school stuff anymore."

"What? You're not quitting school..."

"Remember," I say flashing them my ring.

My parents smile at me. I wipe the tears from my eyes. This is the best birthday ever. I won't burden my parents anymore with school costs, and I gave them money to buy their robes for my wedding so they don't have pay for those themselves, and they'll have some extra money left. All of a sudden a owl comes swooping in with a letter. It drops the letter in front of me, and stands on the table. I open the letter and read it.

Dear Ginny,

Happy Birthday! I can't wait to see you tomorrow...I'll be sending more presents later. Just thought I'd wish you Happy Birthday now.

Love Draco

P.S. I bought the owl for you as a present, I thought you would like her. You can name her whatever you want.

I fold the letter back up and everyone looks at me.

"It was from Draco, saying Happy Birthday and he's sending more presents later. Also he bought the owl for me."

"Aww how nice. He sure does spend a lot of money..."

I look over at the owl. It's a eagle owl like Draco's except it's a very light gray color.

"What should I name her?"

We all sit thinking. Finally it comes to me.

"How about Jewels?"

Everyone smiles at me. I hold my arm out to Jewels, and she hops on, and walks up to my shoulder and sits there.

"Welcome to the family Jewels."

She just clicks her beak happily. I go into the fridge and get her out a piece of raw bacon, and feed it to her.

Hermione comes over and pets Jewels.

"She's gorgeous Ginny."

"Thanks Hermione...now I need to buy her a cage, and some owl treats."

Just as I finish saying that Draco's male eagle owl comes in carrying a cage that is full of bags of owl treats. I start laughing. It's like Draco's reading my mind. He drops the cage off on the table and lands on my free shoulder. He clicks his beak. I reach into the cage and open a bag of treats and give one, and pet him. He stretches his neck and looks over at Jewels. I give Jewels a treat, and then empty the 9 other bags of owl treats out of the cage, and she flies into it. She looks around her new home. I take the water dish and fill it at the sink. She drinks it happily. I leave the door open just in case she wants to get out and fly around.

"Well that's convenient."

"Yeah..."

I can't believe he is going to be sending more presents later. I'd be happy with just Jewels.

I hug everyone one last time for their presents. I decide I better write Draco, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Luna, and Colin. I grab my presents, and bring them upstairs with me.

"I'll be right back. Got to get some parchment to write everyone thank you notes."

I walk with Draco's owl on my shoulder. He can take a letter back to Draco. I go into my room get a roll of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. I rip the parchment into 6 pieces. I dip my quill into the ink and begin writing to Draco.

Draco,

Thanks for the owl. I named her Jewels. Thanks for the cage and treats too...I don't need anymore presents. I can't wait to see you tomorrow either. I picked up my dress and it fit perfectly, so I got to bring it home right away. Well see you tomorrow.

Love Ginny

I fold the note up and write Draco on the outside of it, and give it back to his owl, who flies off immediately. I dip my quill again, and write a note to Bill.

Bill,

Thanks for the money. It was a great present. Hope you'll be coming to my wedding Sunday. Can't wait to see you.

Love Ginny

I write one to Charlie then.

Charlie,

Thanks for the dragon skin winter coat. How did you know that was in? Well thanks again, and make sure you come to my wedding Sunday.

Love Ginny

I fold that up then write on to Fred and George.

Fred and George,

Thanks for the free joke stuff...I'll make sure I use it to make you proud. Make sure you come to my wedding Sunday. Well I have to write a couple more people so see you at my wedding.

Love Ginny

I make my last two notes identical, but one is for Colin and one is for Luna.

Luna,

Thanks for the sweets. You know me too well...Draco bought me the most gorgeous eagle owl that I named Jewels. Make sure you come to my wedding. I couldn't bear to get married without you there.

Love Ginny

I send the same thing to Colin. I go back downstairs and give the notes to Jewels.

"Ok Jewels, there's a note for Bill, Charlie, Fred & George, Luna and Colin."

She clicks her beak at me, and I give her a treat, and she flies off. I look at my family who are still sitting there.

"Who wants to go outside with me to try out my new broom?"

Hermione, Harry, and Ron join me outside, and I hop on my broom and sped off. It manuevers a lot better than my old broom, and it's a lot faster. It's the best broom out right now. It cost a couple thousand galleons by itself. I can't believe my parents bought it for me, also dress robes and a dress. That had to have put a big dent in the vault.

I hop off the broom and let Harry, Ron, and Hermione ride it.

"I can't believe they bought you the best broom. I never got a new broom when I turned 16...I didn't even get one when I turned 17. They spoil you."

"What can I say? I'm their only girl and the youngest."

Harry hops off my broom with a smile on his face.

"It's even better than my Firebolt."

Harry got a sad look on his face. He was keeping his Firebolt because his godfather Sirius had gotten it for him before he had died. It was one of the few things he had that rememinded him of Sirius. Everyone had a go on my broom, and then we went back inside. It was about 6:30 right now. I decide to change for my party tonight. I don't know what time Kiara and Adrianna are coming.

"Dad...you, Harry, and Ron have to go somewhere tonight...it's only girls tonight."

"How about we go to a movie tonight boys? My treat."

"Sure Mr. Weasly, but I insist it's my treat."

"No Harry...I couldn't let you pay."

"Well I already decided I'm gonna pay!"

My father still looked skeptical but dropped it.

"I'm going to go get ready."

I rush upstairs and open my door, and close it behind me. I pull my new dress out of my closet, and take off my old clothes, and slip on a white strapless bra, and a pair of white knickers. I slip my dress on, and zip it up. I slip some white flip flops on. I pull my hair out of the way, and clasp Harry's necklace around my neck. I go into the bathroom, and straighten my hair, and then put it into ringlets. I spray it with hairspray, and then swipe some lipgloss on and some white eyeshadow.

I hear my mum calling me, so I go downstairs. I walk down slowly, and everyone's eyes are on me. Harry, Ron and Dad are still there. Luna, Kiara, Adrianna, Lavender, Parvati, and Padma are there along with Hermione and my mum. I smile at them, and finally reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow Ginny...you look great," Lavender says to me.

I know that means something coming from Lavender, since she is always making fun of how people look. All the boys are staring at me.

"Let's see your ring!"

I show Parvati and the other girls my ring. They just gape at it.

"You're so lucky to be marrying Draco! That's only an engangement ring...I wonder how big the wedding ring will be!"

"He'll probably buy her the biggest and most expensive one there."

I just smile at the girls, and look over at the guys.

"Where'd you get that necklace? I saw it in the window shop at the jewelry store at Hogsmeade, and it cost 5,000 galleons."

I look over at Harry, and see he's left. I finger the necklace. I excuse myself and walk outside. Harry is sitting on the steps. I sit down and join him.

"Harry...how come you spent 5,000 galleons on this necklace?"

Harry just sat there and looked over at me.

"I don't know...I just thought maybe you would like it...cost doesn't matter when it comes to...friends."

"But you never spent this much on Hermione or Ron!"

"I bought it because I wanted you to have it."

"Well thanks Harry. But I can't accept something that cost 5,000 galleons from you."

I start to take it off, but Harry puts his hands over mine, preventing me. I look into his eyes.

"Please keep it..."

I see his eyes pleading with me. I smile at him. I reach over and hug him tight.

"Thanks Harry..."

"No problem."

He still doesn't look happy. I kiss his cheek, and hold his face in my hands.

"Cheer up Harry! Just think...we'll all be married soon, and having kids."

Harry got a disgusted look on his face. I look at him.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Do you plan on having kids with...him?"

I look into Harry's eyes'.

"I don't know Harry..."

"Why did you agree to this?"

"I already told you why Harry..."

"You could do so much better though Ginny! You're selling yourself short."

"Who could I get that's better? I've went out with plently of guys and none of them appeal to me."

Harry whispers something I can't hear.

"What was that Harry?"

"I said me."

"You Harry? I tried getting with you a long time ago, and you paid no attention to me so I was like forget it. I thought you would never like me as more than a friend or little sister like figure."

"I never thought so either...but things change."

"This is a wonderful time to tell me Harry!"

I get up and pace in front of him.

"I'm about to get married Harry!"

"Don't keep reminding me...Just forget I said anything."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes...I'll forget you like you did to me, and we can be friends again."

"Thanks Harry...I'm so sorry it had to be like this."

I hug Harry and walk back inside. Everyone is sitting in the living room talking. I walk back in. My dad and Ron leave and now it's just us girls. I sit down between Hermione and my mum. I see there is more presents on the coffee table. All of us girls start talking. Lavender, Padma, and Parvati congratulate me. I thank them.

"Alright open your presents Ginny."

There's 8 presents sitting there. I shake one, and open it. It's a book called 100 Ways To Pleasure Your Man.

"Thanks Lavender."

"No problem Ginny."

I can see my mum and Hermione looking at it as if it was the most horrible thing in the world.

I open another one, and this time it's a one piece white lingerie. I can wear it under my wedding dress.

"Thanks Parvati."

She smiles at me. I shake the next one, and open it. It's a silky black pair of shorts and a tanktop, and a pack of birth control.

"Thanks Mione."

She reaches over and grabs a shoe box.

"Here's the shoes you wanted to borrow for the wedding."

"Thanks."

Just then Draco's owl comes in with a huge bag. He drops it in my lap. I pet him, and he flies off. I open the bag, and inside are 3 boxes. I pull them out. Everyone stares at them. There's a big one, a medium one, and a fairly small one. I grab the big one first, and open it. Inside there are three dresses. I pull the first one out and see it's a black dress that's long sleeve. It's floor length, and very classy. It's got a v-neck, and it's lined with lace around the neck. The second one I hold up and it's a navy blue one that's floor length as well, but it's a halter top. The last one is a hunter green floor length gown, that is strapless, and has a bigger bottom.

Then I open the medium sized box and inside is two pairs of black shoes. One pair is a pair of 6 inch stilletos that has a loop for my big toe and a strap around the ankle, and that lace up my legs. They look exactly like Hermione's shoes for the wedding. The other pair is a pair like Kiara's. They're chunky with a 4 inch heel, and two straps across the foot, and one around the ankle. Then I opened the last box and inside was a diamond necklace, and a pair of earrings.

Everyone just stared at all of the presents.

"Dang Ginny...he's gonna spoil you."

I check the bag, and there's a letter in there. I pull it out, and open it.

Dear Ginny,

Told you there was more to come...thought you would like them. I tried to find something that would go with your hair. Well there's more to come because my owl couldn't carry all of it. Can't wait to see you tomorrow...

Love Draco

"Wow...he says there's more coming. He got me an owl before this, and I told him that was quite enough!"

I open the rest of them from my guests and get a sexy black dress that is short from Padma, a book on different positions from Luna, with which I blush furiously, a book on making a marriage work from mum, a short nurse outfit that comes with a hat, and a stethescope from Kiara, and a body oil kit from Adrianna. I thank them all, and then my mum leaves and comes back with a cake. It's lit up and says Happy Birthday/Bachelorette Party Ginny!

Everyone starts singing Happy Birthday to me. My mum sets the cake on my lap, and I concentrate and make a wish. I blow out all the candles except 2.

All of the girls start squealing, except Hermione, Luna, and my mum. I look at them strangely.

"What?"

"You and Draco are going to sleep together twice on the night of your wedding."

I begin blushing.

"That's just a bunch of bogus."

I blow the remaining candles out, and then take the cake into the kitchen take the candles out, and then cut the cake up and put the slices on plates, and pass them out till everyone has a piece. We eat the cake and I pass out seconds. We finish up and then I take the dishes and set them in the sink. I sit back down and the doorbell rings.

"Who could that be," I ask and get up to go get the door.

"Let me go get it," Kiara replies.

She races to the door, and I hear her talking to someone. Everyone looks around and Adrianna is smiling. Kiara walks in with a firefighter behind her, and he's carrying a boombox.

"No you guys didn't!"

Kiara sits back down, and then the guy sets his boombox on the table and starts it up. He dances around in front of everyone for awhile, and then he takes his hat off, and puts it on Hermione's head. He starts unbutton his jacket, and throws at Kiara, who gladly catches it. He comes over to me, and starts shaking in front me. I start laughing. My mum looks like she's going to die. He tears his pants off, and throws them back and they land on my mum's head. Now I'm laughing so hard I'm crying.

Now all he is wearing is a pair of black briefs. He continues dancing in front of me, and then he rips his briefs, and throws them at me. I cover my eyes. Finally the song ends, and he waves his wand that is sitting by the boombox and new fireman clothes appear on him. I look down, and see I have his black briefs in my lap, and they aren't ripped at all.

Everyone starts clapping. Kiara sticks her fingers in her mouth and whistles. Kiara walks him to the door, and comes back in as if we didn't just watch a stripper.

"I should have known what you two were up to!"

Kiara and Adrianna look at each other, and smile the biggest they can. We just sit there talking, and then everyone starts to leave. Lavender, Parvati, and Padma leave together after saying good-bye and congratulationing me again, and then Luna leaves. Finally Kiara and Adrianna say goodbye.

"Arrive at Malfoy Manor around 10:30 on Sunday. Since I'll be there at 10. I'm going to need all the help I can get Sunday."

They say good-bye, and then it's just Hermione, my mum, and me. My mum has the fireman strippers' pants in her lap, and Hermione still has the hat on her head. Kiara had taken the coat along with her. They look at me, and I burst out laughing.

"That was one good bachelorette party!"

They just look at me, and then they start laughing as well. We sit there talking until the boys arrive. They take one look at us and the pants, fireman hat, and the briefs in my lap, and they crack up. I blush as red as a tomato. Harry and Ron are rolling on the floor laughing so hard. I can feel my cheeks burning. I breathe deeply and feel my face cool down. The boys finally settle down, and they stand up. My dad goes and sits by my mum and looks at the pants.

"Oh Arthur I was just holding them for Ginny."

"Yeah right mum...he ripped them off and they flew onto your head," I say and begin laughing. I grab my stomach and am laughing like a maniac. The boys start cracking up too, and then so does Hermione. She's still wearing the hat.

"You know Hermione," my brother starts to say, "that hat really suits you!"

Hermione blushes slightly, and takes the hat off her head and throws it over at me.

"You can keep it Ginny."

I slap the hat on my head, and hold the briefs up with a huge smile on my face. Everyone starts cracking up including me. Finally everyone settles down, and I go into the kitchen, and grab 6 plates of cake, and hand them out to the boys, Hermione, and my mum and keep one for myself. We eat the cake and talk. Harry seems normal now.

Draco's owl appears again with huge box. I sigh, and wait for him to drop it on my lap. Everyone looks.

"How much stuff is he going to buy me? I feel so weird getting all these presents from him."

I open the box, and inside is my school stuff...for sixth year.

"But how did he know?"

I pull the letter out, and open it.

Ginny,

I owled Dumbledore for list of the school stuff you would need and decided to buy it for you. I thought you would like something other than clothes and jewelry. I can't stop thinking about you.

Love Draco

I fold the letter up and stuff it back into the box. I shuffle through it.

"Well at least it's something practical..."

I throw all my other presents into the huge box, and haul it up into my room. I throw it on my bed, and go back downstairs. Everyone is saying goodnight and going to bed. I hug everyone again for the presents. I make my way upstairs, and put the box on the floor, and change into a big t-shirt. I fall on my bed, and fall asleep.

Well I'll leave it there...next chapter will be a glimpse into their date before the wedding, and then the next chapter will be the wedding. try and update every two weeks!


	6. The Day Before

Chp. 6- The Day Before

Thanks to all the reviewers:

Last Time:

CharmedPhantom

greengrl

HarryGinnyfan23

Mary- I am trying to contact the author's of the other stories, but i haven't gotten word back from them yet. im sorry i didn't realize i was copying it so much. i went and reread Hermione Malfoy and saw that, and i can't find the other person's story on here...

Pink and Black

max

BrokenWingedAngel16

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11

fantasy4luvr

Crazy-Physco

misses-charlie-weasly

sesshystepmom

I throw all my other presents into the huge box, and haul it up into my room. I throw it on my bed, and go back downstairs. Everyone is saying goodnight and going to bed. I hug everyone again for the presents. I make my way upstairs, and put the box on the floor, and change into a big t-shirt. I fall on my bed, and fall asleep.

Now:

I wake up and smile. Tomorrow is my wedding. I slip a mini skirt, a tube top, a strapless bra, and a pair of knickers on. I put the stilletos Draco got me on, and lace them up my legs. I throw my hair up into a bun, and don't put any make-up on. I make my way downstairs, and throw my pinch of powder into the fireplace, and yell Hogmeade. I land wobbly onto my feet in Hogsmeade.

I wipe the soot off of me, and then walk out of the shop, and sit down on a bench. I remember that we never made plans on where to meet. I cross my left leg over my right and sit there, and wiggle my leg up and down. I dig through my purse, and find my cell phone. I flip it open, and call Kiara.

"Hey Kia girl."

"Hey Ginny! What's up?"

"Just waiting for Draco...we're meeting up today so we can see each other before the wedding. So did you sleep with Blaise yet?"

"Not yet...waiting for the right moment. I don't know if I should go for him though...I mean Adrianna likes him too!"

"Maybe you could have a threesome..."

"Oh cool. Never thought of that. So you still got that stripper's briefs?"

"Yeah," I reply and laugh, "I also got his hat and pants because Hermione and my mum were too scared to keep them."

"Hey I'll give you the coat, and then you can make Draco wear them and dance around for you."

I begin laughing really hard.

"Thanks for the image Kia!"

"What image?"

I look over and see Draco standing there.

"Oh sorry...gotta go Kia. See ya tomorrow! 10:30 remember."

I flip my phone close. I check the clock on it. I've been sitting here for 30 minutes, because it's now 11:30.

"About time."

I stand up and I'm almost the same height as him now. Draco is about 6'4". With the 6 inch heels I'm 6'2". I kiss him on the cheek, and pull away, and he smirks at me. Draco grabs my hand, and we walk.

"So what image were you talking about on the phone?"

I just smile.

"Oh nothing..."

"No what...I want to know."

"Fine Kiara hired a fireman stripper yesterday night and he left his hat with Hermione, and I got his briefs and pants, and Hermione gave me the hat, and then Kiara said she would give me the coat if I wanted it so..."

"So what?"

"So you could wear them, and dance around for me."

I start laughing, I can just see Draco prancing around in a fireman uniform. Draco is looking at me like I'm crazy. I breathe heavily and stop laughing.

"Ok then...if that's what you want..."

I look over at him with my eyebrows raised at him. Then he breaks out laughing as well.

"You know...you have a lot of weird friends."

"Yeah I know...that's why I love them so much. I asked her if she slept with Blaise yet and she said no she was waiting for the right occassion."

"So did you like your presents?"

"Yes...but I told you the owl was fine."

"Well...I had bought it already...who's the necklace from?"

I glance down at it, and see it's the emerald heart necklace.

"Harry got it for me for my birthday."

"Oh...so what else did you get?"

"Well I got the new broom, a blue strapless dress, and hunter green dress robes from my parents, my favorite book, a huge thing of sweets, another huge thing of joke stuff, a broom repair kit, a dragon skin winter coat, and this necklace from all my close friends, and then I got stuff at my bachelorette party."

"Yeah I got a couple of things at my bachelor party."

"What did you get?"

"Oh nothing really."

"Come on you have to tell me!"

"Fine I got a book from Blaise on 100 ways to pleasure your woman, a pair of boxers with snitches on them, and a couple other things."

"What are the couple other things?"

"A pair of handcuffs, a pair of dice, a board game, and some oils. Well all of it wasn't from Blaise...him and Nott split the cost and gave it to me together."

"What did Crabbe and Goyle give you?"

"Nothing."

"Ahh..."

"So what did you get?"

"Nothing really..."

"Come on..."

"Fine...I got some lingerie from Parvati, the 100 ways to pleasure your man book from Lavender, a pair of silky black pajamas from Hermione, a short black dress from Padma, a book on making a marriage work from my mum, a body oil kit from Adrianna, a slutty nurse outfit from Kiara, and a...from Luna."

"A slutty nurse outfit? What did you get from that Lovegood girl?"

"A book..."

"What kind of book?"

"Do I have to tell you? It's sort of embarrassing..."

"Yes."

"Fine a book of positions...there are you happy?"

Draco just smirks over at me.

"I always knew she was odd..."

I'm blushing slightly. We've been walking down the road for at least half an hour already. Draco pulls me into The Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta is behind the counter and smiles at us.

"Mr. Malfoy...Ms. Weasly...what are you doing here together?"

"We're engaged," I say and flash her my ring.

She grabs my hand and looks at it.

"Wow...never would have expected it, but you guys make a great couple."

I let go of Draco's hand, and rummage through my purse. I pull out an invitation. I hand it to her and she smiles at me.

"Tomorrow? How long have you guys been engaged?"

"Since last Friday."

"Last Friday? How long have you been seeing each other than?"

"Since last Friday."

"Then why the hell are you getting married?"

"Because Dumbledore asked us to. Well hope you can come to the wedding."

"Yeah I'll come...so what can I get you?"

"Two butterbeers."

Rosmerta gets two butterbeers and hands them to Draco, who reaches into his pocket to pay her.

"No it's on the house."

We thank her, and Draco and I make our way to a table. We sit across from each other and drink the butterbeers. As I'm drinking I reach my leg over, and rub my foot up and down his leg. He stops drinking and looks over at me. I set my glass down and lick my lips. I look over at him, and he's got that smirk on his face now. I try smirking as well.

"Not bad!"

I smile this time. I like smiling better. I take another drink of butterbeer, and continue rubbing my foot up and down his leg. Draco brings his chair over on my side, and reaches over and grabs his butterbeer. He's now sitting next to me. I glance over at him, and take another drink of my butterbeer. He grabs his and drinks it too.

As I'm drinking I feel a hand on my leg, and it slowly comes up, and it's at the hem of my skirt. Draco's hand pushes it up, and rests his hand on my inner thigh. I finish my butterbeer up quickly, and see he's still got at least half a glass.

His hand stays where it is. I decide to just let him leave his hand there, and look outside. He finally finished his glass of butterbeer, and we stand up, and I pull my skirt down some. We say goodbye to Madam Rosmerta, and walk back outside. As we walk Draco wraps his arm around me, and rests his hand on my ass. I look over at him.

He just smirks at me. He's lucky I'm marrying him, otherwise I would slap him. I lean over, and put my mouth by his ear.

"Getting a little...cocky aren't we," I whisper into his ear, and nibble on his earlobe.

I can feel him shiver against me. I keep walking, and smile at the other couples who are walking. I check my watch and see it's 1:00 already.

"You know Draco...we'll be getting married tomorrow at this time."

"So where do you want to go on honeymoon?"

"Ummm...I don't know..."

"You can pick anywhere...Paris, Tahiti, Italy, Hawaii, or somewhere else."

"Why don't you decide?"

"Fine...how about Pari, the city of loove."

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright I can apparate us there."

"You...apparate us there? I'm not sure..."

"What don't you trust me?"

"Well yeah I suppose I trust you, but can you apparate that far?"

"Yeah no big...I'll minimize the luggage, and you can put it in your purse or something, and we'll check into a wizard hotel."

I smile at him...he does expect me to sleep with him...otherwise why would he choose Paris, the city of love?

"Sounds good to me. So when am I suppose to come to your house?"

"You can come anytime you want. I'll stay in my room all day, so when you come I won't see you. My mum will show you to a room on the other side of the house and you can get ready there...you can floo in."

"Alright so who's going to take care of making sure everything is in place? Oh my god. I forgot that we'll need chairs for everyone, and we should get a long piece of fabric to go from your house to where you'll be standing, so I can walk on that. Also we need a photographer. We need a flower girl too...to spread red rose petals. How could I forget about these details?"

"Don't worry...let's go to the florist right now."

We walk over to the florists, and Draco holds open the door for us.

"Hi...um do you guys rent or sell chairs?"

"We do both."

I look over at Draco.

"We'll take 200 chairs, also we need some red rose petals."

"When do you need this?"

"Well we're having our wedding tomorrow at 1, we already have an order for some other things."

"What's it under?"

"Malfoy."

The clerk looks it up.

"Ok I'll add 200 chairs and rose petals to your list. You can pay for the bill when it arrives."

We thank him and walk over to Spend and Wed. The same lady is there.

"Hello."

"Hi. Do you have a fabric aisle?"

"Yes, what length, and what fabric?"

"Silk, and 12 ft. long."

"Alright let me go look in the back to see if we have that."

The lady leaves us alone.

"Draco I have an idea...be right back."

I walk outside, and flip open my phone. I go through the phone book and find Fleurs' number. I hit send, and put the phone to my ear. It rings, and then I hear Fleur pick up with her heavy accent.

"ello?"

"Hi Fleur...it's Ginny Weasly."

"O Ginnny...congratulations on your vedding."

"Thanks...I was wondering if you could bring Gabrielle with you?"

"Sure, but vhy do you vant me to bring 'er?"

"Because I want her to be my flower girl."

"Oh! She vill be so 'appy to 'ear zat!"

"I was wondering what size of dress and shoe she wears..."

"Vell I believe she vears a size 8 in a dress, and a 10 1/2 in zhoes zat is in children though."

"Alright thanks Fleur. Make sure you bring Gabrielle to the wedding tomorrow. I need her to be here at least at 11:30."

"Ok. Vell I'll see you zhere Ginnny. Goodvye!"

"Bye Fleur."

I snap my phone shut. Size 8 in dress, 10 1/2 in shoes. I go back inside and see the lady holding a gigantic roll of silk.

"This is the last 12' silk aisle. Is this is?"

"No I need a size 8 navy blue dress in childrens, and a pair of black shoes in a 10 1/2 in childrens, also a flower girl basket, and maybe some navy blue clips for hair."

She sets the roll of silk down on the counter, and shows me over to the childrens dresses. I leaf through them, and find size 8. I look through them and find several navy blue dresses. I look at them, and decided on one that is floor length, and is a halter top. She'll look sort of like a mini Hermione. I hand it over to the saleslady, and look at the shoes. I find the 10 1/2 section in childrens. I the black, and find a pair of shoes that look like Hermiones'. They got a bigger heel though, and they have a loop for the big toe, and they lace up the leg. I hand those to the saleslady, and then look at the flower girl baskets. I decide on a white basket. I look at the hair stuff, and see a pack of mini clips...We can pull some of Gabrielle's hair back, and clip it. I look at the nail polish and decide on some navy blue, and some clear.

I take what I have in my hand and take it up to the counter. The lady smiles at me. Draco looks at me, and I just smile. He pays for it all.

"Do you have a card for a photographer?"

She hands me a card, and the bag of everything. I walk outside, and give Draco the bag to hold onto. I get my phone out, and dial the number. The phone rings and the receptionist picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hi I was wondering if you had a opening from 12:00 to 9 tomorrow?"

"Let me check...Yes we have 12-9 open tomorrow...would you like to book it?"

"Yes."

"Ok what's your name, and where is he to be?"

"Malfoy at Malfoy Manor."

"Alright that's under Malfoy, at Malfoy Manor from 12-9."

"Yes."

"Thank you for doing business with us."

"Thank you."

I close my phone and smile at Draco. I put the phone in my purse. He looks over at me.

"Ok I got everything under control."

"So what's going on?"

"Well the photographer was open, and our flower girl is Fleur Delacour's little sister, Gabrielle."

"I don't know how you do it!"

"It's one of my many skills," I say and smile at him.

He leans over and kisses me on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he wraps his arms around my waist. The bag hits me in the ass. We stand there kissing for awhile, and then I pull away. We hold hands.

"Ok so who's going to take care of how the stuff is set up outside, because if you are then I have to tell you how it should look."

"I'll take care of it, so then you can take as long as you want to get ready."

"Ok...is there a back door with stairs leading outdoors at your house?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok well roll the fabric aisle down the steps, and all the way out as far as it goes. Then at the end of the aisle on each side put a birch tree. Then on either side of the fabric have 20 rows of 5 seats. Oh my god! We need ushers and a minister!"

"Nott could be one of the ushers...then you could pick a girl to seat your family."

"Ok Luna...but we need a minister...we have to go back to Spend and Wed."

"No we don't...my dad will get us one."

"Alright hold on."

I take my phone out, and call Luna. She answers right away.

"Hello?"

"Luna...can you be an usher tomorrow for the wedding?"

"Ginny? Sure...what time do I have to be there then?"

"Come at 12:30."

"Alright. Bye Ginny."

I hang the phone up, and hand it to Draco. He shakes his head.

"I'll just owl Nott when I get home."

I put the phone in my purse. I sit down on a bench. I need to sit and relax. I'm going to have a heart attack if I don't.

"Ok and then at 1:00 exactly Adrianna and Ron will walk down the aisle, and then Kiara and Harry will. Then Hermione and Blaise will go, and then the flower girl, and then me with my father. Where is the reception going to be? Inside or outside?"

"Inside...we'll eat in the dining room, and the caterer can make the food in the kitchen, and then we'll go to the ballroom next door, and people can dance."

"Alright...do you have curtains in the windows of the doors leading to the back?"

"Yup."

"Good, cause then we can close them after each couple walks down."

"Ok."

"I need to make sure I pack all my make-up and stuff tonight for tomorrow. So I'll come at ten, and your mum will show me to a room?"

"Yup!"

"Then my bridesmaids and stuff will arrive at 10:30, and they can help me get ready."

"Yes...ok now settle down Ginny...everything will work out."

"I can't help it...I feel like everything is going to go wrong."

Draco sets the bag down beside him, and takes my face in his hands. He looks me straight in the eye.

"Everything will be fine! Don't worry..."

I smile at him. Then a thought comes to me.

"OH MY GOD! We didn't make any wedding layout things for them to look at during the ceremony and to keep!"

"Ginny we don't need those...all you need to worry about now is packing your bag for the honeymoon. I figured we'd stay for a couple days. At least 5!"

"Oh...I didn't even think about packing my bag either...I'm going to have to stay up all night!"

"No...you need your sleep...you want to be well rested for the wedding..."

I breathe deeply. There is so much to do still!

"Are you sure you can handle the set up of the wedding?"

"Yes Ginny...I'll do it just like you said."

"Alright, so now all I have to do is pack my bag for tomorrow, and then the bags for the honeymoon...am I suppose to bring those along? Are we leaving right after all the guests leave?"

"Yes bring them along, and yes we're leaving right after all the guests leave for 5-7 days."

"Alright...well I don't want to say goodbye really, but I better start packing now if I want to get some sleep tonight."

"Ok."

Draco and I walk back to the store with the fireplace inside. We make our way over to it.

"I'll owl Nott tonight about ushering at the wedding."

"Alright...this is the last time we'll see each other before I walk down the aisle."

"Don't worry...I'll take care of everything..."

I smile at him. I wrap my arms around his neck, and we stand there kissing for a couple minutes. Finally I pull away, and Draco hands me the bag.

"Just floo to my house, and my mum will be waiting for you."

I half smile at him. I'm so nervous now. He grabs my hands and smiles at me.

"DON'T WORRY!"

"Ok...I won't."

I grab my pouch of floo powder out. He grabs a pinch out. He looks at me.

"Remember I have everything under control! Just worry about showing up. I'll take care of everything."

We kiss goodbye, and he throws the powder in the fireplace, and steps inside.

"See you tomorrow Ginny...I'll take care of everything! MALFOY MANOR!"

He's whooshed away, and I'm left alone. I minimize the bag, and put it in my purse, and then I grab a pinch of powder. I throw it into the fireplace, and step inside it.

"THE BURROW!"

I'm whoosed away, and I land in my own fireplace. Everyone is sitting in the living room having tea. They look at me. I brush the soot off of me, and step out.

"Where have you been?"

"I had to go to Hogsmeade because I forgot some details."

"Oh..."

"Well I have to go pack stuff up for tomorrow, then after I eat supper I'm going to bed so I'm rested for tomorrow."

I rush upstairs, and grab my luggage set I got last year for Christmas. I throw them on my bed. I grab a duffel bag as well, and lay my wedding dress inside it on the bottom. I go into the bathroom, and grab my spiral curling iron, my straightener, hairspray, my make-up bag, and throw them into the duffel bag. I grab a brush, comb, my toothbrush, toothpaste, and floss, and chuck them in there too. I drag the bag back into my room, and throw Hermione's borrowed shoes in there, my blue garter, and the white lingerie that Parvati had given me. I rummage through my purse and find the minitaure bag and upsize it, and throw all of Gabrielle's stuff in there, the fabric aisle, and then the nail polish as well.

I find my jewelry set that cost 10,000 dollars, and chucked that in there too. I found the pack of diamonds for my hair as well, and put them in there too. I look through everything, and I think that's everything.

I zip the duffel bag up, and put it by my door. I run downstairs, and skid into the living room.

"Mum...did you buy dad and yourself some robes...I was thinking navy blue...also dad needs to walk me down the aisle."

"Yes I bought navy blue ones Ginny."

"Ok and can someone feed my owl while I'm gone when she returns?"

"Sure...but..."

But before my mum finishes her sentence I'm already upstairs. I run into my room, and look through my closet, and fling clothes out of it. I'll need one of my bags for shoes. I take my shoes off, and throw them in the bag, and I throw the other pair of shoes Draco bought me in there too. Then I throw 2 pairs of sneakers, and a couple pairs of sandals in the bag too. I zip that bag up and set it aside. Then I begin folding clothes and putting them in the other bags. I fold the dresses Draco got me, and put them in there too. I take Harry's necklace off, and put that, and the other set of jewelry Draco got me and shove that in there too.

Then I put the dress my mum and dad got me for my birthday, and also the dress robes. Then I packs the pajamas Hermione had gotten me. I rummage through my wardrobe, and throw more pajamas in the bag. Then I pack knickers, bras, and socks. Then I pack the dress Padma bought me, and the nurse outfit Kiara gave me, and the oils as well. I grab some sunglasses, and throw them in as well. I grab a couple different purses, and stuff them in the my bags. Then I throw my birth control inside the bag as well. I think that's everything. I have my make-up, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, and the other stuff in my other bag.

I throw the two books that I had gotten from Luna and Lavender in my bags as well...Maybe I can read them...I throw my camera in as well. I also grab the rest of my money and put it in there too. I zip everything up, and then minimize all the bags, and toss them in my purse. I zip my purse close, and set it on my dresser. I collapse on my bed as my mum yells out that supper is ready.

I walk downstairs, and sit at the table, and then eat. I finish eating, and wash my plate.

"I'm going to bed. Night everyone. Boys and Hermione make sure your there by 10:30! I'm leaving at 10:00...I'll see you all there. Oh Dad don't forget your walking me down the aisle, everyone starts walking down the aisle at 1:00 sharp. Well I need some beauty sleep! Oh and bring your cameras!"

I kiss every one goodnight and make my way upstairs. I throw a tshirt on, and pull my covers back. I fall asleep right away, and don't wake till 8:30.

Well next chapter is the wedding...Please R & R!


	7. My Wedding to Draco Malfoy

Chp. 7- My Wedding to Draco Malfoy

Thanks to my reviewers!

Last Time:

I kiss every one goodnight and make my way upstairs. I throw a tshirt on, and pull my covers back. I fall asleep right away, and don't wake till 8:30.

Now:

When I wake up in the morning, I have a smile on my face. I get up, and take a shower. I let the water cascade over me. I wash my body and hair, and then rinse. I turn the shower off, and dry off. Then I dry my hair, and leave it down. I wrap the towel around me and make my way to my room. I close my door behind me, and I look through my closet. I decide on a spaghetti strap dress that's black and goes right above my knees.

I put some knickers on and slip the dress on, and zip it up. I slip some black flip flops on, and open my door back up and throw the towel in the hamper. I go back and grab my purse. I check my phone, and see it's 9:50. I make sure I have everything and then walk downstairs. I leave my family a note. I grab a glass of water and take the birth control pill for today, just in case.

Everyone,

Hermione, Harry and Ron are to be there at least at 10:30! Dad needs to be waiting for me at 12:55. Ron and Adrianna will be walking down first at exactly 1:00...reception is inside. Eat in dining room, and then we go to ballroom. Well I need to go so I can get ready.

Kiss, Kiss! Love Ginny

P.S. you're to floo to Malfoy Manor! Someone should greet you!

I leave the note on the table, and go into the living room, and pull my floo powder bag out and throw some powder in the fireplace. I put the bag back in my purse, and check my phone...9:59 and 45 seconds.

I step into the fireplace, and yell out, "MALFOY MANOR!"

I'm whooshed away, and land in a marble fireplace, and check my phone. 10:00 on the dot. I wipe the soot off of me, and step out. Narcissa is standing there.

"Well you're right on time..."

"Oh hello Mrs. Malfoy...how are you?"

"I'm fine dear...follow me."

I follow her and she leads me into a big bedroom a little ways away. She opens the door to allow me in.

"Draco won't be bothering you...he's busy getting everything set up outside. He doesn't even know what room you're in dear. Well I'll let you get ready then. Just call me if you need anything. The bathroom is right next door. You can go right through that door to get to it."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa left and closed the door behind her. I sit down at the bed, and open my purse, and rummage through it till I find my duffel bag. I take it out, and set it on the bed, and close my purse back up. I set my purse down, and unminimize my bag with my wand. It turns back into its regular size and I open it. I take everything out, and grab my dress and hang it on the back of the door. Then I grab my straightener out, and sit at the vanity. I begin straightening my hair. I go slowly making sure I get all hair. Finally I have it all straightened out.

Just then there's a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Narcissa opens the door and in come Hermione, Adrianna, and Kiara.

"Thanks Mrs. Malfoy..."

"Do you need anything Ginny?"

"Not yet...but can you tell me when the bouquets and other stuff arrives?"

"Of course...well the trees, and chairs have arrived already."

"Oh Mrs. Malfoy can you take this to Draco?"

I go to my bag and hand her the minituare fabric aisle.

"Sure Ginny, and please call me Narcissa."

"Thanks Narcissa."

Narcissa closed the door, and then I turn around, and all of the girls hug me tightly.

"Oh my god! You're getting married today!"

"I know," I reply and make my way over to the vanity, "it doesn't feel like it though. The bathroom is right next door through that door."

Hermione, Kiara, and Adrianna begin pulling out their dresses and other stuff.

"Alright I say we paint our nails first."

I grab the nail polish out of my bag, and hand Kiara and Adrianna a bottle each of the navy blue stuff so they can do each other's nails, and then I give Hermione the clear nail polish and keep the navy blue for myself. I begin painting Hermione's toenails navy blue as she paints mine clear.

We sit there talking after we finish our toenails, waiting for the paint to dry, then we do a second coat.

"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?"

"I let him choose and he choose Paris."

"Awww how romantic."

I just smiled, and then began on Hermione's fingernails and then let them dry and did a second coat.

"So are you going to sleep with him?"

I bite my lip as Hermione begins painting my nails.

"I don't know..."

"How do you not know?"

"It depends on how everything goes. If I'm feeling it then maybe. I hope we get a hotel by the Eiffel Tower."

The paint is dry on my fingernails, and Hermione does a second coat and then I blow on them.

"You're so lucky Ginny!"

"I know...he spoils me too much, but I tell him I don't need it all, and he just blows it off."

Finally all my nailpolish is dry, so I carefully walk over to the vanity. I look through my bag, and find my phone. It's now 11:20.

"So how long are you guys going on honeymoon?"

"We're going for 5 to," I begin to say, and then Narcissa opens the door, and Gabrielle comes in, "7 days."

"Draco has the backyard all set up and your bouquets are here. The minister will be arriving at 12:30."

"Thanks Narcissa. So is Draco getting ready then?"

"Yes him and the 3 other boys are getting ready. Well I better get going."

"Alright bye."

She closes the door. Gabrielle sits on the bed with the other girls.

"Girls I want you to meet my flower girl. This is Gabrielle Delacour. Gabrielle this is Hermione, Kiara, and Adrianna."

"Ello to you all!"

I go through my bag and pull out all of Gabrielle's stuff.

"Ok we need to get your nails painted!"

"I'll do it."

"Thanks Kiara."

Kiara begins painting Gabrielle's toenails, and then does her fingernails. Then she goes back and does a second coat. I check my watch and it's 11:30 now.

"It's 11:30 already!"

Everyone looks around and start rushing around getting make-up on. I go into the bathroom, and brush my teeth till they're sparkly white. Then I go back into the room, and start putting some white eyeshadow on, and then some mascara and lipgloss. Then Kiara comes behind me and starts curling my hair into ringlets.

"Thanks Kia."

"No problem."

She works on one side and then makes her way all the around, and my hair is in perfect ringlets. Then she adds the diamonds to my hair. I cover my face, and she sprays my entire head with hairspray. I smile at her, and then I stand up and set Gabrielle down on the vanity stool. I pull her hair back and twist it and clip it back. I do that 5 more times, and then I tell her to turn around, and I apply some light blue eyeshadow on her, and then some lipgloss, and some blush.

"There you go Gabrielle. All you need is to get dressed. Oh wait let me spray hairspray."

I grab the hairspray and spray her head. I check my watch and it's 12:00. One more hour. I tell Gabrielle to go sit on the bed, and then Kiara comes over, and I brush her hair up and put it into a bun, and then put the fake diamonds in here and there, and then I spray it with hairspray, and put some mascara, eyeliner, blue eyeshadow, and some lipgloss on her.

Then Hermione comes and sits and I do that same for her. Then it's Adrianna's turn. I finish them up at 12:30. I spray more hairspray in my hair, and then check my make-up.

"Alright Adrianna you go get change first."

Adrianna goes into the bathroom and comes back out in a couple minutes. I zip her dress up and send Kiara in. She comes out and Hermione goes in. Kiara zipped her dress up herself. Hermione comes out, and then Gabrielle goes in. Gabrielle comes out and then I zip up her dress. They sit on the bed, and I spray their hair again with hairspray, and then do touch-ups on their make-up. They slip on their shoes as I spray my hair on last time, and touch up my make up. I grab my garter, lingerie, and dress, and go into the bathroom, and slip my clothes off and put the lingerie on, and then my garter. I slip my dress on, and go out into the room again, and ask them to zip me up. Hermione zips me up, and then I grab my necklace and earring set, and slip my earrings in, and then clasp my necklace around my neck. I lift my hair over my necklace. I look at myself, and then slip Hermione's shoes on. I swipe more lipgloss on. I look at my phone. It's 12:50.

I rummage through my stuff and pull out Draco's ring as Narcissa walks in.

"Here are you bouquets girls. Aww you all look so wonderful. Oh Ginny...that dress is just adorable on you!"

"Thanks Narcissa," I say as I grab my bouquet from her.

"What's that in your hand?"

"The ring I bought your son," I flash it to her, "do you think he'll like it?"

"I'm positive he will. Oh and here's the flowers for the flower girl. The minister is here, and everyone is seated. The photographer is all set up."

"Alright well you better go sit down because we'll be coming out soon."

"Alright...and all the boys are already ready, and Draco is outside, so you can come out anytime."

"Thanks."

Narcissa rushes off. I put the rose petals into Gabrielle's basket, and then check everyone over. They all look stunning. I take my camera out and they all gather together, and then I snap a picture. Then Gabrielle takes a picture of me, Hermione, Kiara, and Adrianna. Then Hermione snaps one of just me. I give Hermione Draco's ring box.

"It's Draco's ring."

She nods at me, and now it's 12:58. I take my engagment ring off, and put it in my purse. I swipe more lipgloss on, and then Hermione helps me put my veil on.

"Ok let's go!"

I'm smiling my face off as I open the door. I bring the veil down over my face. It's 12:59 and some seconds. I stand next to my father, hidden around the corner. Adrianna joins Ron who offers his arm to her. Kiara and Harry open the door for them and then close it. Then Hermione and Blaise open the door for Harry and Kiara who walk arm in arm. Then my dad and I hold the door open for Hermione and Blaise. Then we open it again for Gabrielle, and then we close it. Now the wedding march begins. I can feel my heart racing and I look over at my dad with a smile on my face and he's smiling back at me. My dad flicks his wand at the doors, and they open, and then we start to walk down the aisle. Everyone is standing and smiling at us. I can see both sides are full. Everyone has a camera out and is snapping pictures of us. I look around and see the photographer taking pictures as well.

I look ahead and see Draco with a smile on his face. I look around, and see he placed everything just as I wanted it to be. Hermione, Kiara, Adrianna, Gabrielle, Harry, Blaise, Ron, Draco and the minister are all looking at me with smiles on their faces. Now I'm almost there. People are still taking pictures like crazy. I see all my friends and family...even Percy. Finally my father and I reach the front where Draco is. My dad kisses my cheek, or rather my veil.

"Who gives this young woman away today?"

My dad has a smile on his face, "Her mother and I do."

My dad takes my hand and puts it into Draco's. He goes and stands next to my mum who is glowing as well. Draco and I are facing each other. I can see his big smile perfectly now. I'm smiling like crazy too.

"You may be seated."

I see Lucius and Narcissa out of the corner of my eye. Narcissa looks like she's about to cry. Lucius doesn't show any emotion at all.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join together in holy matrimony Draco Malfoy and Ginerva Weasly. If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace."

The minister waits for someone to come forward. I glance over at Harry.

"Now repeat after me Draco. I, Draco Malfoy do take thee, Ginerva Weasley as my wife."

"I, Draco Malfoy do take thee, Ginerva Weasly as my wife."

"I give you this ring as a token of my love...for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health as long as we both shall live."

"I give you this ring as a token of my love...for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health as long as we both shall live."

Blaise hands Draco the ring, and Draco slips it on my finger. It's even bigger than the other one.

"Now repeat after me Ginerva. I, Ginerva Weasly do take thee, Draco Malfoy as my husband."

"I, Ginerva Weasly do take thee, Draco Malfoy as my husband."

"I give you this ring as a token of my love...for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health as long as we both shall live."

"I give you this ring as a token of my love...for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health as long as we both shall live."

I grab the ring from Hermione, and then slip it on Draco's finger. We smile at each other. I hear cameras clicking.

"Alright. Do you Draco Malfoy take Ginerva Weasly as your lawfully wedded wife? To honor, love and cherish till death do you part?"

Draco looked me in the eyes, "I do!"

"And do you Ginerva Weasley take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To honor, love, and cherish till death do you part?"

I looked Draco straight in the eye, "I do!"

"By the power vested in me in this state of union...I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Draco lifts my veil up, and over my head. He swoops down, and kisses me tenderly. We stand there for a minute or so kissing, and then we break apart, and turn towards everyone. We walk hand in hand back down the aisle. Everyone is taking pictures, and clapping. I'm smiling as wide as I can. We make it back to the doors, and then inside. All of the groomsmen, bridesmaids, the flower girl, and best man and maid of honor follow us inside. Hermione and Blaise close the doors, and then everyone crowds around congratulating us. I glance over at Draco and see he's smiling really big too. I look at the clock and see it's 3:30 already. I begin fingering my ring. It's gigantic.

Draco and I are still holding hands. Hermione, Blaise, Ron, Adrianna, Kiara, Harry and Gabrielle all go into the dining room shutting the doors behind them. We can hear people being seated. I look over at Draco, and kiss him passionately. Draco wraps his arms around me and we kiss for a couple minutes. We don't hear any more chair scraping. We break apart.

"Welcome to my world Mrs. Draco Malfoy!"

The door bursts open and Draco and I walk in hand in hand. Everyone starts clapping agian. We take our seats right next to Lucius at the very big table. I'm sitting right next to my new father-in-law. Everyone begins clunking their glasses. Draco and I look at each other, and Draco and I lean into each other and kiss. Everyone starts applauding. We break apart, and the food arrives. Everyone digs in, and while I'm eating I hear someone talk to me.

"Welcome to the family Mrs. Malfoy."

I look over to where Lucius is sitting...staring at me. I put my biggest smile on.

"I'm glad to be in your family Mr. Malfoy."

"Please call me Lucius."

"Well Lucius...call me Ginny."

"Well Ginny, I'm glad my son finally settled down. He needs to start thinking about the future."

I look over at Draco, who is talking to some people. He's smiling. I've never seen him smile so much before.

"Well hopefully I'll get him on track!"

I begin laughing lightly, and Lucius chuckles as well.

"Yes hopefully you will..."

I turn away from Lucius and grab Draco's hand under the table. He squeezes my hand tight and looks over at me. I smile at him weakly, and he smiles back.

Eventually everyone finishes and Blaise stands up and lifts his wine glass.

"I'd like to propose a toast to my best friend and his new bride."

Everyone raised their glasses. Draco and I look over at Blaise.

"I hope they find happiness, good fortune, love, and wonderful surprises around every corner of their magical journey of marriage."

Draco and I raised our glasses, and then intertwined our arms and drink to Blaise's toast. Everyone got up and made their way into the ballroom. The walls and floors are marble. There is a bar open, and the dj is sitting in his booth. There is about 40 tables in there with 5 chairs a piece. The dj begins to play a song, and Draco holds out his hand, and I take it and we begin to dance.

"This song goes out to the new couple. May you live many years happily together."

I lean my head against Draco's chest. One of my hands is resting on his shoulder, the other is in his hand. We just sway out on the dance floor. The song ends and then another plays. Draco and I keep dancing, but other people join us on the dance floor. I grab my train, and hold it in my hand. Finally we stop dancing, and Draco goes to get us something to drink. He comes back with a glass of wine for each of us. I take a sip, and set the glass down. I walk over to the dj and tell him to cut the music once this song ended.

The song ends as I make my way back to the table.

"Alright would all the gentlemen please leave the floor? All the ladies get on the dance floor. The bride is about to throw her bouquet!"

I grab my bouquet and go onto the dance floor. I turn my back to the all the girls, and then fling my bouquet over my head, and turn around to see who catches it. Adrianna is jumping up and down, yelling. She caught it. I smile at her as I make my way off the dance floor and the music starts again. I take a sip of wine, and then I'm dragged back onto the dance floor by Draco. We start dancing around like loonies. After a couple songs I get tired, and go back to the table and sit. I drink my wine. Then the dj announces it's the father and daughter dance. My dad comes over, and grabs my hand and we go onto the dance floor, and slow dance.

"I can't believe you're Mrs. Draco Malfoy...you're not my baby girl anymore."

"I know dad...just think...I won't be living with you guys anymore...only coming to visit!"

We just slow dance not talking the rest of the dance, and then it comes to an end. The dj cuts the music off, and I can see Draco standing next to a chair. He motions for me to join him.

"Now the groom will be removing the brides' garter and throwing it into the crowd, so would all the gentlemen please come forward."

Everyone except my dad, Harry, Ron, and Lucius step forward. Draco tells me to sit down, and then he kneels in front of me.

"You are wearing a garter aren't you?"

"Of course."

"Which leg?"

"Your left."

Draco lifts my dress up slightly, and reaches up and slowly removes my garter. He finally gets it off, and my dress falls back into place. I stand up and cover his eyes, and he throws it into the crowd, and I remove my hands from his eyes. I can see Blaise holding it above his head. Everyone claps. The music starts, and Draco and I dance again. After an hour or so the photographer comes over with the rest of the wedding court in tow. They all gather round Draco and I, and the photographer takes some pictures, and then he removes some people, so then it's only Draco, Hermione, Blaise, and I. Then he does a couple of Draco and I alone. One were kissing, another I'm in front of Draco, and he has his arms around my waist, and another were just standing next to each other. Finally the dj announces that it's the last song. He plays a slow song. Draco and I dance until the end, and then clap.

Everyone comes over by us and starts saying goodbye. We thank them for coming, and kiss them goodbye. Finally its only a couple of our friends, and our families. I see a table with a bunch of presents on it. Hermione, Adrianna, Kiara, and Gabrielle head for the bedroom to change into their normal clothes. I whisper to Draco that I'll be back, and excuse myself. I walk back to the room, and Hermione, Kiara, and Adrianna are in their regular clothes already and taking their hair down.

"You guys looked amazing tonight..."

"Well we were nothing to you...the radiant bride."

I feel myself blush. I hug them all and can feel myself tear up.

"Don't cry Ginny!"

I wipe my eyes.

"Sorry just thinking I won't be single anymore..."

"No but you'll have Draco, and we'll always be there for you!"

"Thanks guys, and I think my answer is yes."

"Yes to what?"

"You know what I'm talking about," I say with a big smile on my face.

They just laugh and gather their stuff together, and the Gabrielle comes out and gets her stuff, and I hug them all goodbye and they head for the fireplace. I throw all my stuff in my bag, and minimize it, and put it in my purse. I walk back to where Draco, his parents, my parents, and Harry, Blaise, and Ron are. They smile at me as I walk in and stand next to Draco.

"Well we'd better get going boys...don't want to stay too late. Thank you for having us."

"No problem," Narcissa replied.

My mum comes over and gives me a big hug and kiss. My dad shakes Draco's hand. They looked at us proudly, and then my mum went over to Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and my dad hugged me and kissed me. Harry and Ron shook Draco's hand, and then hugged me.

"Goodbye Ginny and Draco!"

We waved at them.

"Well I better get going home too..."

Blaise hugged his best friend, and then whispered something to him, and Draco laughed. Then Blaise came over and hugged me, and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for the garter."

I kissed Blaise on the cheek, and waved goodbye. Now it was only Draco, his parents, a large amount of presents, and I.

"Well I guess you kids will probably want to get going," Narcissa replied, and waved her wand. and all the presents were miniaturerized, and sealed in a bag. She handed the bag to Draco who put it in his pocket. She hugged her son goodbye, and kissed his forehead. Then she came to me. She kissed my cheek.

"I'm so glad Draco picked someone so wonderful."

I kissed her cheek as well, and hugged her. Then Draco shook his fathers' hand, and then I looked Lucius in the eye, and shook his hand.

"Hope to be seeing you two soon!"

Draco and I walked out of the room, and into the hall.

"Alright hold onto my hand tight."

I grabbed his hand, and intertwined our fingers and held tightly. Draco took out his wand and before I knew it we had landed in a dark alleyway. We walked out, as Draco pocketed his wand, and saw a huge hotel, and there was the Eiffel Tower just a ways down. We walked into the hotel and went up to the desk.

"We have a reservation under Malfoy for the honeymoon suite."

"Ahhh yes...Mister Malfoy...Your room number is 1000. It's the penthouse. Hope you enjoy your stay."

Draco grabbed the key from the guy, and we walked to the elevator. He pushed the button, and it open up, and then we walked inside it.

It closed behind us and went racing up to the 20th floor. There was only one door there. Draco and I walked over to it, and he slipped the key inside and opened it, and picked me up, and walked over the threshold. It was very nice and cozy. Draco carries me through the living room area, and I throw my purse on the couch, then he carries me to the bedroom. I bet there is a jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. Draco laid me down on the bed. I pulled him on top of me, and began kissing him.

Well I'll leave it there. You'll see part of their honeymoon this next chapter. Please R & R!


	8. Paris

Chp. 8- Paris

Last Time:

It closed behind us and went racing up to the 20th floor. There was only one door there. Draco and I walked over to it, and he slipped the key inside and opened it, and picked me up, and walked over the threshold. It was very nice and cozy. Draco carried me through the living room area, and I throw my purse on the couch, then he carries me to the bedroom. I bet there is a jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. Draco laid me down on the bed. I pulled him on top of me, and began kissing him.

Now:

I wrapped my arms around Draco's neck. Draco's laying on top of me, with his hands on my hips. We're laying there, snogging like there's no tomorrow. I reach one of my hands into his hair and begin playing with it. Draco nibbles on my bottom lip, and I open my mouth to allow his tongue enterance. We pull apart after awhile, and Draco looks me in the eye with a smile on his face.

"You're beautiful Mrs. Malfoy..."

I smile at him.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy...you're not too bad yourself either..."

As I'm looking in his eyes I decide I'm ready. I kiss him quickly and then pull apart. I begin unbuttoning his jacket. I get it undone, and then throw it to the ground. Then I start unbuttoning his shirt, and throw that off too. I look down at his abs, and see he's got a six pack. I flip him over, and begin kissing him, and then I make my way down his neck, to his stomach. I kiss his fit abs, and he groans slightly. I begin to unbuckle his pants. I get the belt off, and then unbutton his pants. I reach down and take off his shoes and socks, and then I take his pants off.

Now all he's wearing is a pair of hunter green boxers. Draco reaches up and pulls me down, and then climbs on top of me. He takes my veil off, and then takes my shoes off and chucks them. Then he reaches up and unzips my dress.

"Draco?"

Draco looks up at me as he's about to pull my dress off.

"I have something to tell you..."

"What Ginny?"

"Ummm...I'm a...virgin..."

Draco looks me in the eye. He sees I'm serious.

"Wow...I didn't think you would be...do you want to do this or no?"

"Yes..."

Draco kisses me lightly.

"I'll go slow...I promise."

I kiss him, and put his hands at the top of my dress. He slowly pulls my dress down, and then I kick it off. Now I'm wearing the lingerie, and he's wearing boxers. He stops kissing me and looks down. Then he raises his eyebrows at me and smirks. I shrug at him and smile.

"Parvati got it for me...she gave it to me for the bachelorette party."

Draco begins to nibble my earlobe. I moan, and buck my hips up. I can feel Draco harden, and he groans. Then he begins kissing my neck, and down. He kisses each of my breasts. Then down to my stomach. My breathing becomes heavier. Draco makes his way back up, and kisses me on the lips, and places my hands on the hem of his boxers. I look him in the eyes, and slowly pull his boxers down. I finally get them off, and throw them on the ground. Now I'm the only one wearing clothes, and its the lingerie. My eyes are closed.

Draco holds my face in his hands, and kisses me. I open my eyes when we break apart, and look down. I snap my eyes back up. I can feel my cheeks burn. This is the farthest I've ever gotten with a guy...all I ever did with a guy was let him feel me up. Draco smiles at me. He's waiting for my permission to take the lingerie off. I bite my lip, and then smile at him. He unzips the lingerie, and throws it off the bed, and looks me up and down.

He's got a big grin on his face. I can feel myself blush. I look down at Draco again, and then look up into his eyes. I smile at him. I can feel him harden against me, and then something brushes against my inner thigh. My breathing is heavy.

"Are you sure?"

I look him in the eyes, and then kiss him. I nod my head, and place my hands on his shoulders. He smiles back at me.

"This is going to hurt some..."

Draco slowly enters me and I gasp out. My nails dig into his shoulders. I bite down on my lip and draw blood. He pulls out, and enters again slowly. I buck my hips against his. After a couple times it doesn't hurt anymore. I'm panting heavily. Draco's just smiling at me. I kiss him, and wrap my legs around his waist. Now he's going faster. I lean my head back.

"Ooohhh Draaaacooo!"

I moan as Draco enters me again, and then he cums inside of me. He collapses against me, and then rolls off of me. I lay next to him, and then climb on top of him, straddle him and kiss him. Draco places his hands on my hips. Finally we break apart, and I lay there, with my head on his chest. Draco strokes my hair. My mind wanders to Kiara saying that we were going to sleep together twice tonight. Draco puts his hands behind his head. I feel weird laying here naked. I'm not a virgin anymore.

"So where do you want to go tomorrow?"

I lift my head off of Draco's chest.

"I don't know..."

"Because we can go wherever you want..."

I smile at him. I wanted to go shopping for sure...but not on the first day.

"Well I want to go to the Eiffel Tower while here, also to the famous Paris shops, and maybe have a picnic...I don't know really!"

Draco begins kissing me again, and he rolls over and is on top of me again. He pulls away, and raises his eyebrows suggestively at me. I begin to laugh.

"Is this all you think about?"

He just smiles at me. I roll my eyes and grin at him. Kiara was right then...unless he wants to make another go after this!

I wrap my legs around his waist, and he smirks. He enters into me again. I pull him down onto me, and nibble his ear. He groans at me, and then kisses me, and pulls out and slams back into me. My hips automatically buck up. Draco kisses my neck. Then he starts nibbling and sucking on it. I moan loudly. Draco pulls out and slams into me again. Now every time Draco slams into me, I buck my hips up to meet his. Draco is still nibbling on my neck. I reach my hands into his hair, and tug on it slightly. I know he's close. I pull him to me, and lick his ear.

He slams into me one more time, shivers, and cums. Draco pulls out, and lays next to me. I straddle him and kiss him, and then nibble his ear. I kiss down his jawline to his neck, and then down to his stomach. I kiss his six pack, and lick it. He groans and looks at me, as if to say...you'd better stop unless you want to shag again. I lay down on him. My head rests on his chest, my hair next to his mouth. I know why all the girls' call him a sex god...other than the fact that he's great in bed, he's always ready!

As I lay there the thought of kids comes to my mind...I decide I better ask him now.

"Draco?"

"Yea babe?"

I lift my head up and look at him.

"I was wondering if you ever wanted...kids."

Draco looks at me.

"Well yeah...eventually..."

"When is eventually?"

"Well...not for another year at least..."

I nod my head and lay back down. I'm glad Hermione got me that birth control. Then I roll off of Draco and get off the bed. I make my way out into the living room.

"Where are you going?"

"To go get my purse."

I walk out into the living room and over to the couch, and grab my purse. I look at my cell phone and see it's 12:00. I shove my phone back into my purse, and then walk back to the bedroom. I throw my purse on the ground. I walk back over to the bed, and lay down. Draco is staring at the ceiling. He comes behind me, and wraps his arm around my waist. I cuddle back into him.

"You want to know something?"

I nod my head.

"I wasn't so sure about this wedding when I agreed to it, but now I'm glad I did."

"Me too."

Draco and I lay there, I'm thinking of what Kiara said when 2 of my candles didn't blow out...and she was right. Finally I fall asleep.

I wake up and look around. I realize I'm in a hotel, and look down and see Draco's arm around my naked body. Then I remember yesterday, and smiled. I'm Mrs. Draco Malfoy. I take Draco's arm from around me and slide off the bed. My body aches from last nights activities. I grab a birth control pill, and make my way to the bathroom, and close the door. I turn the shower on, take the pill, and get into the shower. I get my entire body wet, and then wash my hair. I rinse it out, and then I hear the door open. Draco's up. He walks over to the shower, and slides the door open. I'm staring at him naked, and he's just grinning. I smile at him and he steps into the shower.

He closes the door behind him, and then I kiss him. We stand under the shower and kiss. The water falls on our faces. Draco pushes me up against the wall. I wrap my legs around his waist, and he slides in me. We break apart, and Draco pulls out and slams back in. My hands are on his shoulders. My head is against the wall, and Draco's kissing my neck. I groan as he pulls out, and then moan when he slams in again.

My head falls onto Draco's shoulder. I begin kissing his shoulder and neck. Then I kiss his jawline. He slams in me again, and I yell out, "DRACO!"

He's slamming in and pulling out very fast now. My finger nails dig into his shoulders and I'm panting.

"Oh gods Draco," I whisper in his ear, and he cums. Draco leans his head on my shoulder. His head is drenched with water since he had been under the shower. Finally he lifts his head up and I let my legs down and stand up. I wash my body and then get out of the shower, and wrap a towel around me. I dry my body off, and walk to my purse and get my bags out and unminimize them. I have 5 bags including my duffel. I get out the short black dress Padma got me, a black lacy strapless bra and thong set. I slip the thong and bra on, and then put the dress on and zip it up. I grab my wedding dress and veil from the ground, and put them back in their bag. I get my straightener out, take the diamonds out of my hair, and then straighten it. I take the diamond necklace and earrings off and put them in their case, and then get Harry's necklace out and clasp that on.

The lingerie I stuff in a bag. I swipe some lipgloss on, and then look for my shoes that lace up my legs, and sit on the bed and slip them on. I look at my ring and smile. Just then the bed sinks slightly and I look over and Draco's sitting next to me in just a towel. He looks at my outfit and licks his lips.

"How about we stay in all day?"

I just laugh. We already had sex 3 times!

"No...we need to go somewhere...I'm so bored."

"How about we do something fun here?"

"Maybe if you're lucky we'll do something fun tonight..."

I trace my finger from his jaw down to his stomach. He kisses me, and then stands up. I grab the towel and rip it off. I can see his bare ass. He turns around, and then walks back over to me, and pushes me down on the bed and begins kissing me. I roll on the top, and then hop off the bed. He sits up and looks over at me.

"Bet you can't catch me!"

I run into the living room, and Draco comes chasing me around, wearing boxers now. I run as fast as my heels can go back into the bedroom. He's gaining on me. I hop onto the bed, and begin bouncing up and down. He runs into the room as I bounce up. I scream. He runs onto the bed, and begins bouncing up and down too. He bounces over to me, and wraps his arms around me. His hands rest on my ass. He kisses me quickly, and then he lifts one of my legs up, so it's resting beside his hip. My dress rides up. His hand is still on my ass. He begins kissing me, and his hand begins rubbing my inner thigh.

I moan into his mouth. I pull away, and let my leg down. I kiss him quickly, slap his ass, and jump down off the bed. I grab my bag and check my phone. It's 11:00.

I go through my purse and put more lipgloss on. I grab my camera out of it, and turn around and snap a picture of Draco standing on the bed in his boxers.

"Hey!"

I smile, "Sorry...couldn't resist! You better get your butt moving."

I lay down on the bed, and Draco grabs my camera.

"Oh come on!"

I cover my face.

"Hey...you took my picture...I get to take yours!"

"Fine but wait till I tell you to take it..."

"Alright."

I keep my face covered. I lay straight out and then bend my legs where my knee are. I throw my hair so it's sprawled all over. I take my arms and place them above my head and smile.

"Alright."

Draco snaps the picture, then looks at me.

"Ok go get ready..."

Draco gives me a pouty look, as if saying can we have sex again. I just look at him, and grin.

"Go get dressed Draco...I'll make it worth your while tonight."

I wink at him, and he hops off the bed, and rummages through his pockets of his tux, and finds his bags, and unminimizes it. He grabs a pair of faded blue jeans, and a hunter green t-shirt. He pulls the pants on, and buttons them up. Then he gets a belt, and buckles that on. Then he slips his t-shirt on. He finds some socks, and some black tennis shoes. As he puts them on, I pick his tux up off the ground and hang it up. I rummage through the pockets and find the bag of minituare wedding presents. I place them on the side table.

"Draco?"

"Huh?"

"We need to open our wedding presents tonight."

Draco nods at me. I pull my dress down some. I grab my purse, and put the room key in it along with my money. I make sure I have lipgloss, my phone, my camera, and wand. I flip my hair back. I turn around, and Draco's staring at me.

"What?"

I pull my dress up some at the top, and then he comes out of his daze.

"Ohhh nothing."

"Ok whatever. Let's get going."

Draco gets off the bed, and holds out his hand. I take it, and we make our way out into the living room, and then into the hall. I push the button for the elevator, and it comes up and we step inside. It rushes down to the lobby and opens. We step out, and make our way towards the door. I glance over at Draco and he's smiling. He wraps his arm around my waist, and we finally get to the doors, and walk outside. It's bright out.

"So where do you want to go?"

I shrug. I have no clue.

"Fine...I'll take you shopping."

"No Draco...I don't want you to spend your money on me!"

He stops walking, and pulls me back. He grabs my hands in his own.

"Ginny...it's not my money...it's ours, and you're my wife! I want to spoil you."

"I just don't feel comfortable with you buying me stuff!"

"Well you'll get use to it."

I bite my lip. I always do when I'm nervous.

"Stop stressing! We're on our honeymoon. I'm suppose to spoil you!"

"No you're not..."

"You're the only girl I've been with that feels weird getting all these gifts...and we're married."

"I can't help it!"

"But you're my wife! I want to get you everything you ever wanted."

"But Draco..."

"No buts...if you like something we're getting it!"

"Are you sure Draco?"

"Absolutely positive."

I smile slightly at him. He whistles for a taxi, and one pulls up. He opens the door, and I slide in, and he sits down and closes the door. He tells the taxi driver where to go. The taxi driver drives off. Draco and I sit there holding hands. After 15 minutes or so the taxi stops and Draco pays him and we get out. There is the most famous shopping place in the world. I lean into Draco.

"But this is a muggle spot..."

"So?"

"Do you have muggle money?"

He nods his head, and we make our way into the first shop. Inside there is a bunch of clothes. Draco pulls me along, to the first rack, and pushes me into the rack practically. I look back at him.

"Look!"

I begin to rummage through the clothes to size 7. I grab a couple clothes that I like, and then go to the other racks and look around. I have a handful of clothes, and then I'm escorted to a dressing room, and Draco stands outside it. I change into an aqua color dress that's floor length, and a halter top. I walk out, and turn. Draco looks me over and nods his head.

I go back in, and change into a black floor length skirt, and a lavender colored lace tanktop. I walk out, and Draco smiles at me. I go through all the clothes and keep about half of them. I come out with my clothes, and walk up to Draco.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup...there's some purses and hats over there if you want some of those as well."

He takes my clothes, and I go over and look at the hats. I grab a newspaperboy hat in black. Then I go over to the purses and grab a couple, and see a sunglasses rack and grab a pair of sunglasses. I walk up to Draco, who is standing at the register. He pays for everything, and I grab the bags. We go to the next store. I look at the clothes and don't like any of them. Then we go to the next store and it's full of all purses, sunglasses, scarves, and hats. I begin with the scarves and don't like any of them, so I go to the hats and decide to get a blue cheetah print cowboy hat. Then I go to the sunglasses and grab a couple pairs. Then I go to the purses and grab 15. I have 4 bags now.

We go to the next store and it's shoes. I go to size 7 1/2. I grab some sneakers, some dress shoes, and some high heel boots. I decide to get a pair of sneakers, 2 pairs of dress shoes, and 3 pairs of high heel boots.

"Ok Draco...that's plenty!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup...let's go back to the hotel."

We walk outside. I put my blue cheetah cowboy hat, and some sunglasses on. I turn around.

"How do I look Draco?"

He looks over at me and begins laughing.

"Give me your camera!"

I pull my camera out, and hand it to him. I stick my tongue out at him. He snaps the picture. I take the camera from him and snap a picture of him. I smile over at him. I pull my dress down a bit since it keeps riding up. Tomorrow I'm wearing jeans. We call a taxi and head back to the hotel. The taxi drops us off, and then we take the bags upstairs. I open the door and Draco and I walk inside. I close the door and drop the bags on the couch. I put the key back into my purse.

"Do you want to eat in or go out?"

"How about we eat in tonight?"

"Sounds fine with me. What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter..."

"I'll get us a pizza, and some dessert."

"Alright...I'm going to go put the bags in the room."

I grab the bags and walk to the bedroom. I set them down next to my bags and take off my hat and sunglasses. I set them down too, and run my fingers through my hair. I sit on the bed and undo my shoes, and set them aside.

I make my way back into the living room and Draco's sitting on the couch watching t.v. I make my way over to him, and sit down next to him and cuddle up against him.

"I ordered a movie too..."

"Ok."

I get up and go into the bedroom and grab the bag of wedding presents, and my wand. I go back out and Draco's at the door letting the room service in. I sit on the couch again, and set the bag and my wand on the table. Draco thanks the guy, tips him, and brings the cart over to the side of the couch and then sets the pizza on the table, and uncorks a bottle of champaigne. He pours some into a glass and hands it to me, and then pours himself a glass. He puts the movie in and sits down next to me.

I hold my glass of champaigne out and we intertwine our arms, and drink. I carefully remove my arm from Draco's. The movie starts. It's a romantic movie I've never heard of before. We begin eating the pizza. Finally we finish the pizza, and then Draco pulls out the dessert which is some strawberries, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream in a can. Draco dips a strawberry in chocolate, and then puts some whipped cream on it. He holds it up for me and I take a bite. It tastes really good. Draco takes a bite, and there's some whipped cream on his nose. I reach over and lick it off.

"Ok let's open the presents."

I dump them on the coffee table and turn them to regular size. We begin opening them and find some china, some kinky stuff from our friends, and more house stuff. The movie is done, and we've ate all the chocolate, strawberries and whipped cream. All the presents are open. Draco looks over at me. I know what he's thinking.

"Let me go to the bathroom quick and then you can go into the bedroom."

I go into the bedroom and grab my nurse outfit, and go into the bathroom. I hear Draco walk into the bedroom. I take my clothes off, but leave my thong and bra on. I slip the skin tight nurse outfit on and zip it up part of the way, so you can see my chest. It's really short. I can almost see my butt. I brush my hair, and put the hat on. I slip the stethescope around my neck. I walk over to the door.

"Ready?"

"Yup!"

I open the door all the way, and Draco's sitting on the bed. I see chocolate sauce and whipped cream on the nightstand. He's got my camera, and snaps a picture.

"Oh my god Draco! Why did you take a picture of me in THIS?"

"Because I thought you looked sexy...besides you got a pic of me in my boxers."

I smile over at him as I lean in the doorway. He's wearing all his clothes except his shoes and socks. I walk over to the bed, and I'm standing in front of Draco.

"So...Mr. Malfoy...was this worth your wait?"

Draco grins up at me. He's sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet on the ground. I'm in between his legs.

"Hell yeah!"

I turn around and sit on Draco's lap.

"What are you...," Draco begins to ask me but I start wiggling around on his lap. I put my legs on either side of his, and grind my butt into him. I can feel him harden. I moan his name. One of his hands rests on my hip while the other rubs my inner thigh. Draco's hand on my hip is guiding my motions. Finally after a lot of moaning on my part and a lot of groaning on Draco's part, I get off his lap, and lay down on the middle of the bed.

Draco climbs on top of me. I pull his t-shirt over his head and throw it to the floor. Then I unbuckle his belt, and unzip his pants, and throw them down too. His boxers come off after that. He reaches under my dress and pulls my thongs off. He looks at them and throws them. I pull my stethescope and hat off. Draco slams into me. He couldn't even wait to get my entire outfit off!

He pulls out and slams into me again. I moan really loudly. After a couple more times and Draco cums. I guess that lapdance did him good. Draco rolls over, and I climb on top of him and straddled his hips. I grab the whipped cream and make a line from his chest to his stomach. I began at Draco's chest and lick the whip cream all the way down to his six pack. I put some whipped cream on the side of his face, and then dip my finger into the chocolate sauce and put some on the other side of his face. I dip my finger in the chocolate sauce again, and offer it to Draco. He takes my finger in his mouth and sucks the chocolate off it.

I moan as he sucks on my finger. Finally he gives me my finger back and I lick the chocolate off the side of Draco's face, and then lick the whipped cream off the other side of his face. Then I nibble on his earlobe and he groans. I grind into Draco's hips. He flips us around and unzips my uniform and slips it off, and flicks my bra off. Now I'm naked. Draco grabs the whipped cream and chocolate sauce and makes a trail on my body with them both. I take Draco's finger, dip it in the chocolate, and suck on his finger.

I can feel him harden more the longer I suck on his finger. I finally let go of his finger, and he licks the chocolate and whipped cream off of me.

"Mmm...Draco!"

I wrap my legs around Draco's hips. He enters me and I groan. He goes slower this time, and then speeds up more. Before he finishes up, I push him and roll over so I'm on top, and I'm straddling his hips. I grind my hips into his. Draco puts his hands on my hips, and watches me as I moan, and grind my hips into his. He cums almost immediately after that. I roll off of him and lay there and cuddle up against him, and wrap my arm over his chest. Draco leans down and kisses me before we fall asleep.

Well that's it...they've been there about 24 hours or so and that's the fifth time they had sex!!! Well please R & R to see what else happens on the honeymoon!


	9. Mrs Draco Malfoy

Chp. 9- Mrs. Draco Malfoy

Thanks to every that reviewed!

Last Time:

I moan as he sucks on my finger. Finally he gives me my finger back and I lick the chocolate off the side of Draco's face, and then lick the whipped cream off the other side of his face. Then I nibble on his earlobe and he groans. I grind into Draco's hips. He flips us around and unzips my uniform and slips it off, and flicks my bra off. Now I'm naked. Draco grabs the whipped cream and chocolate sauce and makes a trail on my body with them both. I take Draco's finger, dip it in the chocolate, and suck on his finger.

I can feel him harden more the longer I suck on his finger. I finally let go of his finger, and he licks the chocolate and whipped cream off of me.

"Mmm...Draco!"

I wrap my legs around Draco's hips. He enters me and I groan. He goes slower this time, and then speeds up more. Before he finishes up, I push him and roll over so I'm on top, and I'm straddling his hips. I grind my hips into his. Draco puts his hands on my hips, and watches me as I moan, and grind my hips into his. He cums almost immediately after that. I roll off of him and lay there and cuddle up against him, and wrap my arm over his chest. Draco leans down and kisses me before we fall asleep.

Now:

I wake up with an arm slung over my stomach. I groan as the sunlight streams down into my face.

"Damn sun," I say before I look over and realize that it's Draco's arm.

I can't help the smile that graces my face.

I can't believe that Draco and I are happily married still. Mrs. Draco Malfoy...Mrs. Ginny Malfoy. Gods I love saying that.

I slowly push Draco's arm off of me and make my way into the bathroom. I take my pill and take a quick shower. I wrap a towel around myself and check on Draco, who is still asleep.

A smile forms on my lips and I grab my camera and take a picture of him sleeping. He still doesn't wake and I get dressed in a pair of tight faded jeans and a black tanktop. I brush my hair up into a ponytail and put on some lipgloss before I decide I better get Draco up, or he'll sleep the whole day away. I sit on the bed and softly shake him, but he won't wake up.

I try whispering his name into his ear, and he slowly stirs with a smile on his face. I grin at him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing really...just had a dream about you and me shagging..."

I pretend to be shocked when he grabs me up against his body. He kisses me softly on the lips before he grins at me.

"Mr. Malfoy...you have been a naughty boy..."

Draco smirks at this.

"And you love it Mrs. Malfoy."

I kiss him and tangle my hands in his hair.

"You're right...I do," I whisper against his lips.

He rolls us over so he's on top of me. He grins down at me and then realizes I'm dressed and ready.

"What no morning roll in the bed?"

I roll us over so I'm on top again.

"You should have woken up earlier...this is as much rolling as there's going to be..."

Draco pouts at me, but I just laugh at him.

"You are so going to get it," Draco says before he rolls us over and pins me to the bed.

I wonder what he's going to do before he starts tickling me. I start laughing and trying to get away.

"Stttooopp Draco!"

He grins down at me evily.

"No way...No sex for me...No mercy for you..."

I glare at him quickly, but start laughing again.

"We...just...had...sex...two...times...last...night," I say in between laughing.

"Yes...well I love sex...especially with you."

"Draco...stop...I...can't...breathe."

He shakes his head no.

"You...are...so...evil!"

Finally he stops and I breathe in deeply to catch my breath. I look up at him and glare.

"No more sex for you!"

He kisses me on the lips and grips my hips, pulling our bodies close together. He rubs his arousal against me, and trails kisses down my neck. I can't help but moan his name. He stops and looks at me.

"So you don't want anymore sex at all?"

I can't help but smile at him.

"Ok fine...you've convinced me that I must have sex to live..."

"You know what Gin?"

I smile at his nickname.

"What?"

"I love it when you're all riled up! You're so cute when you're mad."

He kisses my lips quickly and gets up. He takes a shower and I lay on the bed. I hear the shower turn off after a bit, and see Draco walk by me to the bags. He's dripping wet with a towel slung loosely around his waist. I smile to myself and turn on my side to look at him.

He lets the towel drop and looks through the bag for a pair of boxers. As I'm watching him, I can feel my heart beat faster. Draco must feel my eyes because he looks over at me. I flush pink at being caught and he grins over at me.

"Like what you see?"

Draco starts walking over to me with a devilish smirk on his face. I can feel butterflies in my stomach. I almost feel as if Draco is a lion stalking his prey...me.

"What are you doing?"

Draco pushes me on my back and climbs on top of me.

"Making love to you..."

Before I can say anything, his lips are on mine and he's unbuttoning my pants. He slips them off along with my knickers. I can feel him in between my legs...he's hard and poking me. I gasp as he enters me quickly.

I pull away from his lips and moan softly. Draco takes the opportunity to trail kisses from my neck down to my breasts, and back up again.

"Draco!"

"That's it luv...say my name."

Draco pulls out and thrusts back into me roughly.

"DRACO!"

I can feel him smirk against my skin.

"Am I your first?"

He looks up at me as he keeps thrusting in and out.

"First what?"

I smile at him.

"The first one you've made love to..."

He grins at me as he starts to spill his seed inside me.

"YES," he screams out and I feel myself fall over the edge as well. We both are gasping for breath and I pull Draco close.

I kiss his neck before I whisper, "Thank you."

He kisses me on the lips and then pulls out of me, and slips his boxers on. I grab my jeans and knickers from where Draco threw them and slip them on. Draco is dressed shortly after I put my pants back on. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me to his side. I can't help the smile that graces my face.

Draco may have slept with other women, but he has never made love to anyone else...

"So what are we doing today luv?"

I look up at him and smile.

"I really don't know...perhaps just see some sights or something."

"Sounds nice."

I grab my bag, and make sure I have the hotel key inside it. We make our way outside and decide to just walk around for awhile. I can see some of the sights already and oh and ah over them.

Draco, who has already been to Paris, isn't fascinated in the sights, but he lets me look around as I please.

I really will have to thank Dumbledore later for hooking is up...Who knew that Draco Malfoy was my soulmate?

Well I know it's shorter than the others, but I can't think of anything else to write...hope you like it! Please R & R!


	10. Drunk Surprises

Chp. 10- Drunk Surprises

Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter!

Last Time:

I grab my bag, and make sure I have the hotel key inside it. We make our way outside and decide to just walk around for awhile. I can see some of the sights already and oh and ah over them.

Draco, who has already been to Paris, isn't fascinated in the sights, but he lets me look around as I please.

I really will have to thank Dumbledore later for hooking is up...Who knew that Draco Malfoy was my soulmate?

Now:

By now it's supper time, and I'm starving. We walked around the entire time, Draco's arm never leaving my waist.

He smiles over at me and kisses me.

"Are you hungry luv?"

I look up at him and nod.

"I'm starving Draco."

He chuckles at this.

"Me too...where do you want to go?"

"I have no idea...where do you want to go?"

"How about I take us to a fancy french restuarant?"

"I am not dressed for somewhere fancy..."

Draco pulls me into a store.

"Then buy something to wear."

I look at him.

"Why would I buy something to wear to dinner if we can just go somewhere less dressy?"

"Because we have plenty of money for you to buy a nice dress so we can go to somewhere nice..."

"Draco..."

He groans at me. Draco grabs my face into his hands.

"Gin why won't you spend some money? We are married and I want you to have anything you want..."

"It doesn't feel right spending your money Draco..."

"Our money Mrs. Malfoy...get that through your head...I want to spoil you rotten!"

I grin at him before starting to look through the dresses.

"I still don't like it Draco..."

"Well too bad..."

I stick my tongue out at him. I grab a few dresses and go to the dressing rooms to try them on. Draco stands outside the door as I try the first one on. It's black and strapless. It falls to my knees and hugs my body. I step out and turn around for Draco.

He shrugs and I go back into the dressing room. I try on a navy blue dress. It has spaghetti straps and it's velvet. It's floor length and hugs my body. I show Draco.

"Maybe."

I try on the last dress I grabbed. It's hunter green silk and a halter top. I slip it on and see that it's floor length but has a slit up to my knee on the right side. It hugs my body and shows off some cleavage.

I walk out and spin around for Draco. He grins as I sway my hips.

"That's the dress..."

I nod and he grabs my hand. He pulls us into the dressing room. He shuts the door and I stare at him. He waves his wand and my clothes I had been wearing disappear. He kisses me and pushes me up against the door. I feel him trail his hand across my breast.

I pull my lips away from his. He takes the opportunity to kiss my neck.

"Draco...we're in a store..."

He raises his eyebrows at me seductively.

"I know..."

He lifts my dress up and pulls his pants down. I grab his wand and say a silencing spell. He enters me quickly and I gasp. He has me against the door and he thrusts in and out of me rough and fast. I arch my back against the door and grind my hips into his. He sucks on my collarbone and trails a hand to stroke my cleavage. I grab his arse and squeeze it before running my hands through his hair and pulling on the ends.

He groans and pumps himself inside me. I wrap my legs around his waist and meet his thrusts. I can feel myself overcome with pleasure and I cry out his name softly, just in case the silencing spell didn't work.

I shudder and my toes curl as he cums inside me and I come off my high. We're both breathing deeply.

"You are sooo bad Draco..."

"I know I am Gin...you bring it out in me," he replies and winks at me.

I feel a grin pull at my lips.

"Let's get out of here before someone comes to check up on us."

I pull my dress down and put my knickers back on. Draco pulls his boxers and pants up and fixes his hair. I pull the ponytail out and fix my hair up into a messy bun.

I check to make sure I look good and grab Draco's hand. We make our way to the register. The lady at the counter looks at us funny.

"We'll be purchasing the dress she's wearing."

I rip the tag off for her and she rings it up. It's $4,000 dollars. I gap and Draco pays for it quickly. He grabs my hand and pulls me outside. We walk along.

"Do you know where we're going?"

Draco nods his head.

"Where are we going?"

He smiles at me.

"It's a surprise..."

"Oohh I love surprises!"

We walk for awhile till we reach a nice restaurant.

"We're here."

I look around and grin.

"Aww this is so pretty...I love it Draco."

He smiles and walks up to the hostess. She smiles.

"Mr. Malfoy...it's so good to see you again. Table for two?"

"Yes thank you."

She grabs two menus and shows us to a table. Draco holds my seat out for me and when I sit, he pushes it in. He sits across from me and the hostess leaves us.

"I can see you come here often," I say as I look the menu over.

"Yes well my mother and father vacation in France...I do speak fluent French you know..."

"Oh really," I reply and smile at him.

"So what are you getting?"

"I have no idea. What's good here?"

"They have really good linguine and chicken alfredo. The steak is good too and also the lemon chicken is good."

"Ok I think I'll have the chicken alfredo then..."

Draco nods.

"I'm going to have the steak. Do you want some wine?"

I stare at him.

"You can get us some?"

Draco waves it off.

"Of course I can."

A waitress comes over.

"Hello. May I take your order?"

"Yes we'll have one steak medium rare and one chicken alfredo. Also a bottle of your finest wine."

"Of course. I'll be right back with the wine."

Draco hands her our menus and smiles at her. She blushes and walks away.

"You have to know how to charm people..."

"Oh really? Is that how you get your way all the time?"

Draco smirks over at me.

"Of course...I'm a natural charmer Gin!"

"Yes I can tell..."

The waitress comes back with a chilled bottle of wine and two glasses. She pours wine into the glasses and rests the bottle in a thing of ice.

Draco grabs his glass and takes a sip. I leave mine where it is. He stares at me.

"Are you going to drink any?"

I grab my glass and take a tiny sip. It's very good. I take little sips here and there as I wait for the food to appear. Once my glass is empty, Draco grabs the bottle and refills it.

When the meal arrives, the bottle is empty and Draco asks for another bottle. I think he's trying to get me drunk. I laugh lightly and start eating.

Once we're finished eating, we've drank two bottle of wine. Draco pays and we walk outside. He puts his arm around me. I stumble a bit.

"You ok?"

I giggle before replying, "Yeah."

He looks me over and cocks his eyebrow.

"Have you ever drank before Gin?"

I shake my head no and laugh. Draco shakes his head.

"You're drunk..."

I nod my head and giggle happily. He wraps his arm around my waist tighter. We finally get to the hotel and make our way to our room. Draco opens it and pulls me inside. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me to his body. I can feel his hot breath on my ear, tickling me.

"You know I take advantage of drunk women...especially my wife," Draco whispers and I shiver.

"Oh really? Well what if that was my plan? You taking advantage of me..."

Draco stares at me and then smirks. He pulls me into the bedroom and rips my dress off of my body, leaving me in just knickers. He slips all his clothes off and then pulls my knickers off. I step out of them and throw them aside. He leans me down on the bed and slids inside of me.

I groan and wrap my arms around his waist. He starts to pull out but I hold him where he is. He looks at me.

"I just want to feel you inside me..."

I rock my hips against his and moan with pleasure. I nod my head and he pulls out and thrusts back in. He goes quickly and thrusts roughly into me.

"Oh gods Draco!"

He bites my collarbone at this.

"Oh sweet Merlin!"

He groans and pumps himself in and out quicker and quicker till we both scream each other's names as we climax. Draco collapses on top of me before he rolls off of me. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and pull me close. He kisses me on the lips.

"I love you Gin."

I smile happily.

"I love you too Draco."

We fall asleep quickly. I dream about me giving birth with Draco holding my hand, and encouraging me. As I sleep, a smile graces my face.

Well I hope you like the chapter...Please review and tell me what you think about it. I can't wait to get feedback on this...


	11. Bad Boy

Chp. 11- Bad Boy

Thanks to those people that reviewed my last chapter!

Last Time:

He groans and pumps himself in and out quicker and quicker till we both scream each other's names as we climax. Draco collapses on top of me before he rolls off of me. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and pull me close. He kisses me on the lips.

"I love you Gin."

I smile happily.

"I love you too Draco."

We fall asleep quickly. I dream about me giving birth with Draco holding my hand, and encouraging me. As I sleep, a smile graces my face.

Now:

I wake up and my head is pounding. I groan and sit up. Draco's arms are around my waist and I unwrap them.

I slowly make my way to the bathroom and look in the mirror. I look like hell. I grab a cup and get some water to take my pill.

I walk over to the shower and turn it on. I strip out of my clothes and step under the shower head, letting the water soothe my head.

The water is nice and warm. It relieves some of my headache. Just then the door opens and Draco steps into the shower. He looks at me with a smile and when I don't return it he frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"My head is killing me..."

Draco smirks at this.

"You have a hangover...I'll be right back."

Draco leaves me and comes back with his wand. He holds it up to my head and whispers a spell. Instantly my headache is gone and I feel so much better. I smile at him and kiss him. He throws his wand onto the ground and pushes me into the shower, closing the door behind us.

I back up till I'm against the wall. I grind my hips into his, feeling him instantly harden. I groan and slid onto him.

Draco moans and nips at my neck, sucking here and there.

I wrap my legs around his waist and arch my back when his hand brushes my breast.

"Mmmm Draco..."

He slams in and out of me quickly, and it doesn't take us long to climax together.

I unwrap my legs from around him and feel him slide out of me. I kiss him passionately on the lips and finish my shower, letting him take a shower alone.

I go into the bedroom and look through my clothes before slipping on a pair of jean shorts and a hunter green silk halter top. I don't wear a bra, and you can see an ample amount of cleavage.

Draco walks in as I slide my black flip flops on. He's got a towel hung loosely around his waist and his hair is falling into his eyes. I smile over at him and he grins back at me.

Gods he is sexy, I can't help but think as I stare over at him.

Draco gets dressed and walks over to me as I'm lying on the bed. He settles himself on top of me, and kisses me passionately.

I grin against his lips as I kiss him back. He runs his hands through my hair, which I had left down. He pulls on it slightly, and trails kisses down my now fully exposed neck. I moan as he sucks softly on my neck. Once he has left a mark, he bites softly on it.

I sigh with happiness and meet his gaze. His eyes are filled with love and lust. I'm positive my gaze is exactly the same.

We pull apart after awhile and make our way outside. When we go back to England...no one will recognize us. We've definitely changed...but in a good way I can't help but think.

Draco pulls me to a park and I sit on a swing. He pushes me and I laugh as my stomach has butterflies in it from going so high. He sits on the swing next to mine and just stares at me.

I feel his eyes on me and I look over at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Draco grins before replying, "No..I'm just looking at my wife."

I smile at him and squeeze his hand.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy...look as much as you want."

He grins at me and kisses my hand. We sit there for awhile, just staring at each other and swinging occasionally.

We go eat lunch at a regular restaurant, nothing too fancy. Although Draco tried to go somewhere fancy again, but I wouldn't allow it.

I order a cheeseburger and fries. Draco looks at the menu, unsure of what to order.

"What the bloody hell am I suppose to eat here?"

"Why don't you get a cheeseburger and fries?"

Draco looks apalled at the idea. I order the same thing for him and hand the waitress our menus.

"What did you just order for me?"

"Something you'll like..."

Draco pouts and I just roll my eyes. We wait in silence until the waitress brings the food. I start to eat right away and Draco looks at the food. I stop eating and stare at him.

"Come on Draco...It's good. I can't believe you've never had a cheeseburger and fries..."

Draco picks up a fry and bites a little bit off. He chews it and swallows.

"Well?"

"It's pretty good."

"Told you you would like it."

He grabs the burger and takes a small bite of it. He starts eating faster, enjoying the food. I smile and finish eating my food as well. Draco pays for lunch and we walk outside. He wraps his right arm around my waist and pulls me close.

"So why haven't you had a cheeseburger and fries before?"

"Well it's not proper food to eat...the house elves prepare the food and we only eat certain things."

"Ahh I see...so Malfoys don't eat cheeseburgers..."

Draco grins at me.

"Well we're not suppose to...don't tell anyone I've been a bad boy..."

My smile grows at this.

"Everyone knows you're a bad boy..."

"Not my parents..."

"Well we'll keep it our little secret..."

I wink at him and pull him to me. He raises an eyebrow and I just kiss him passionately. He kisses me back and I can hear people around us saying how cute we look together. I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. His arms circle my waist and bring our bodies together.

We stand there, in the middle of the sidewalk, kissing. Finally because we can't breathe anymore, we pull apart. My lips are swollen and I lick them. Draco's eyes are bright and twinkling. I smile at him and join our hands together. We start walking again, not going anywhere in particular.

After some time, we go back to the hotel and decide to order from room service. Draco orders chicken for both of us and I go put on some more comfortable clothes. I slip on a pair of black short shorts and a white rib muscle tee that shows off some skin between it and my shorts. I throw my hair up into a messy bun and make my way into the little living room.

Draco is sitting on the couch, his feet on the coffee table. He looks up as I come in and stares at me. I grin and feel his eyes sweep over my body. He motions for me to join him and I sit down next to him, letting my head fall onto his shoulder.

Draco wraps one arm around my waist and pulls my body close. I'm half lying on him, and half sitting next to him. We stay like this until the food comes. Draco answers the door and tips the person who brought the food. He brings the food back to the couch and hands me one plate.

We eat slowly, and I finish first. I stretch and my shirt lifts up till you can almost see my breasts. I look over and see Draco staring at me. He's done eating finally. He pratically throws his plate on the coffee table and jumps on top of me. I scream slightly because he surprised me.

Draco grins at me and starts kissing my neck. I moan and grind my hips into his. Draco groans and grinds his hips back into mine. I can feel him harden and take his shirt of quickly. I kiss down his chest and trail kisses down to the top of his pants. I slip them off and can see a tent in his boxers. I smirk and slip them off. Draco springs free and groans.

He pratically rips my shirt and shorts off. He slams into me and I buck my hips up to meet his. Draco slids in and out again. He goes as fast as possible and I can feel the pressure from him.

"Oh Draco..."

He bites my neck and I gasp in surprise. Draco definitely left a bite mark that time, not that I really care. I can feel myself start to shudder as the pleasure washes over me.

"Oh sweet Merlin!"

I arch my back as I climax and Draco can't take it anymore. He follows me and we orgasm together.

"Draco!"

"Oh Ginny!"

He slumps on top of me and we lay there, covered in sweat and trying to catch our breath. After a few minutes Draco looks up and I see his eyes are dark. They are staring into mine with lust.

Draco kisses me passionately and I kiss him back with just as much passion. Draco trails kisses down my neck to my breasts. He nibbles softly on my nipple and I moan. He kisses back up to my lips and claims them with his.

We break apart and Draco and I fall asleep with him on top of me.

Well I'm going to stop there...I hope you all like it! Please review and tell me what you think of it so far!


	12. Gryffindor at Heart

Chp. 12- Gryffindor at Heart

Thanks to anyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

He slumps on top of me and we lay there, covered in sweat and trying to catch our breath. After a few minutes Draco looks up and I see his eyes are dark. They are staring into mine with lust.

Draco kisses me passionately and I kiss him back with just as much passion. Draco trails kisses down my neck to my breasts. He nibbles softly on my nipple and I moan. He kisses back up to my lips and claims them with his.

We break apart and Draco and I fall asleep with him on top of me.

Now:

I wake up to a body on top of my own. I groan as the sunlight shines in my face. I look down and see Draco sleeping soundly, his head resting on my breasts.

The corners of my mouth turn up into a grin as his breath tickles them.

I start giggling softly and feel him move his head, brushing my breasts with his hair. I can't help it anymore and start laughing loudly.

This wakes Draco up. He looks up at me with sleepy eyes.

"What are you laughing about?"

I smile at him and see him look down at my naked breasts. I feel him poking me and grin.

"I was laughing because your breath and hair was tickling my breasts...I'm very ticklish."

He doesn't bother to respond as he trails kisses down my neck to my breasts. He takes my right one into his mouth and sucks on it softly before trailing his tongue around my nipple.

I whimper softly and run my hands through his fine, soft hair. He bites down softly on my nipple and I hiss at this.

"Bloody hell..."

My breath comes out in pants and I feel Draco kiss down my body. He kisses my inner thighs before looking up at me. He's got a huge grin on his face. I look at him curiously and feel his head in between my legs.

Something wet and warm enters me.

"Sweet Merlin!"

Draco's tongue is stroking me and I feel my head become cloudy. Good lord...He is wonderful with his tongue.

I look down as he licks me expertly. All I can see is his messy blonde hair between my legs. It's definitely a turn on with him giving me head...

I lay my head back down as I feel him suck softly on me. I can feel myself shake as he takes me to an orgasm. I gasp as I feel myself climax. Draco doesn't remove his lips until I'm done. He kisses his way back up my body and grins at me.

"Merlin...Who knew you were this good?"

Draco smirks happily and kisses me fiercely on the lips. I arch my back and feel him slide right into me. We keep kissing as he thrusts in and out of me. I run my hands over his back, feeling his muscles contract under my hands. I reach one hand down to his bum and squeeze it softly. He groans against my mouth and runs his tongue over my bottom lip before taking it into his mouth and nibbling on it.

I moan when I feel one of his hands massage my breast. I can't get over the fact at how good a lover he is...He's very attentive, caring, and passionate.

I pull my lips away from his and cry out.

"Draco..."

He looks up into my eyes as he pumps in and out of me.

"Yes Gin?"

"I'm...so...glad...you're...all...mine..."

Draco grins happily and lets his hands fall on either side of my head. He enters me with quick even strokes and stares into my eyes, never looking away. I stare back into his eyes as I feel myself about to cum. My mouth opens as I breathe in sharply. My eyes widen as I feel myself climax. Draco groans as he continues to slide in and out of me. He watches me as my eyes are hooded and stare up at him with adoration.

The heat pools in my stomach and I feel Draco orgasm as I'm finishing my own. This sets me off again and I pull him close to my body as we climax together.

We're both breathing deeply from the intensity of our love making. My body shines with sweat and I feel Draco's chest smushed up against my own. He stays inside me as we catch our breath. He's staring straight into my eyes and kisses me softly on the lips. I kiss him back until I can't breath.

Draco and I pull our lips apart with a smack. My lips are puffy from our little snog sessions. I lick them to soothe them and Draco watches my tongue with lust apparent on his face.

I grin and Draco looks up into my eyes. Draco gets off of me and pulls me up into his arms. He wraps them around my waist from behind. We walk to the bathroom together and I start the shower up. Draco hops right in but I grab my birth control and take a pill quickly before joining him.

He's got shampoo in his hair. I look at him and giggle softly. He turns to face me and rubs the soap in his hands. He blows a bubble at me and then trails the soap over my body. I grab the shampoo and work it into my thick and long hair. Draco is currently washing my body and trailing the soap over all of it.

After he uses the soap, he works it into my skin with his wonderful hands. He turns me around once he's got all of my front and then washes my back. I groan as his hands massage my back and neck.

Finally he stops and I turn back to him. I grab the soap from him and start washing him. He grins down at me as I wash his chest first. I work up a lather in my hands and grin up at him.

He looks down at me curiously. I reach a hand down and grasp him firmly in my hand. I move my hand up and down his shaft slowly at first.

Draco closes his eyes and lets out a throaty groan. I smile to myself as I move my hand over him faster and faster. I trail kisses along his jaw as my hand continues to work on him.

His breathing is coming out all raggedy and he's biting his bottom lip. Draco's got slightly flushed cheeks from my actions.

I watch him as he gets close to climaxing. His wet hair is falling in his eyes and he's gasping for breath practically.

As he starts to orgasm, he cries out.

"Ginny..."

I hear my name come from his lips and smile as I grasp him even firmer and stroke him quicker and quicker. His orgasm last at least a minute. Afterwards he rests his head on my shoulder. I feel his hot, warm breath on my shoulder and then feel him kiss my shoulder gently.

He lifts his head up and fixes me with a sultry gaze. I can feel myself shudder and fix him with a heated glance as well. The kiss he plants on my lips is full of fire and love. After he is done kissing me, he looks at me with adoration.

"Blimey...Who knew you could give a hand job?"

I smirk up at him. I trail kisses along his jaw and stop by his lips. Our lips are only millimeters away.

"Obviously not you," I whisper and feel my lips brush his softly.

My eyes are staring up into his and he groans softly.

"You're a little tease..."

I grin up cheekily at him.

"Turn around."

Draco turns around and I wash his back quickly. I trail the soap over his bum and legs. I put the soap down and work the soap into his legs, making my way up to his bum. I massage his bum and then work his back muscles with my fingers. He groans as I work away the tension. I smile as I massage his neck and shoulders. Finally after I'm done, he turns around and kisses me softly.

"Gods I love you witch..."

I grin as he says this. Draco Malfoy, my husband, just said he loves me...I know he said it before but it still warms me when he says it...

"You want to know something?"

Draco wraps his arms around my waist and nuzzles my cheek with his nose. I laugh softly before batting him away playfully. He smiles at me.

"What?"

"If I had know you were this good at shagging and giving head then I would have gone out with you long ago..."

He smirks at this confession.

"Yes I do have a talent for it, don't I?"

"Yes you do...but don't get a big head," I say and leer slightly at him.

"Well I'm all yours now...You should feel my fingers work their magic..."

I don't even blush anymore. Being married to Draco, who happens to be very open about shagging, has definitely affected me. I grin at his comment...Yes I will definitely have to feel them work their magic.

"Hmm...Perhaps next time..."

"Have you ever given a blow job?"

"No...I've never done anything sexually with a guy before...besides let him feel me up..."

Draco grins at this.

"You have a lot to learn young grasshopper."

I snort and hit him in his chest.

"You're soo lame Draco."

He sticks his tongue out at me. I stick mine back out at him.

"We have so many things to try out..."

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes...Missionary gets boring after awhile."

I roll my eyes and push him out of the way with my hips so I can wash the shampoo out of my hair. I look over at Draco, who looks scandalized. He glares slightly at me before pulling me out of the water. He washes his hair and I growl slightly at him. He looks at me and his eyes are glittering.

I pull him out of the way, and finish washing my hair. He starts walking towards me, but I stare at him. He stops and stares back at me. I work my fingers through my hair and then once all the shampoo is out, I put some conditioner in it. I move out of the water so Draco can finish his shower. He grabs my hand and pulls me to his body. He bites my shoulder and then grins up at me.

Draco licks my shoulder, soothing the puncture marks he left. I sigh happily and wait for Draco to finish washing his hair. He gets out of the shower after kissing me quickly on the lips. I close the shower door and start washing the conditioner out of my hair.

I start singing to My Boo which was a muggle song Hermione had once played for me.

"Yes I remember boy

Cause after we kissed

I could only think about your lips

Yes I remember boy

The moment I knew you were the one

I could spend my life with

Even before all the fame

And people screaming your name

I was there and you were my baby

My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo...

My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo..."

I smile to myself and shut the shower off. I wrap a towel around myself and head into the bedroom, humming the song softly. Draco is sitting on the bed with a smile on his face. I walk past him and grab my wand from the nightstand. I wave it at my hair, which dries. I twist it up into a bun and stick my wand through it so it stays in place.

I look over at Draco, who is smiling at me. I stop humming and stare at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you?"

"Nope..."

I look at him curiously before grabbing out a pair of jean capris and a black tubetop. I slip them on over some black lace knickers and the matching bra set. I grab my make-up bag and go back into the bathroom. I start putting some blush and gray eyeshadow on. I finish with some eyeliner and as I'm putting on my mascara, Draco walks in and stares at me. I look at his reflection and he's wearing a pair of jeans and a hunter green t-shirt. His hair is falling into his silver eyes that make me swoon. They glow like the moonlight...

I put my mascara away and turn around to stare at him. I cross my arms over my chest and stare at him.

"Did you want something darling?"

He smiles at the darling. He lifts me onto the counter and settles in between my legs. I smile slightly at him.

"What were you singing luv?"

"Oh...It's a muggle song called My Boo. Hermione played it for me once."

Draco nods and kisses me on the lips.

"You've got a wonderful voice," Draco whispers against my lips.

"Mmm...Thank you," I reply and kiss him deeply.

His left hand comes up to cup my cheek. His thumb softly strokes it and I can feel the cool metal from his wedding ring on my face. I pull away from his lips and look up into his eyes.

"What were you following me for?"

"Oh...I have a present for you," Draco says and his eyes glow with happiness.

He pulls a jewelry case out and hands it to me. I look up at him with curiousity before opening it. Inside is a beautiful silver chain with a silver lion hanging from it. It has a small red ruby for an eye. My grin is huge. I jump off the counter and my arms wrap around his neck tightly as I hug him. His arms encircle my waist and hugs me tightly back. I hear him sigh happily into my hair and grin against his neck. I kiss the crook of his neck and then kiss him on his lips.

"Thank you Draco. It's beautiful. Will you put it on me?"

Draco nods and grabs the necklace out of the case. He undoes the clasp and I turn around so he can put it around my neck. He does the clasp in five seconds and I feel the cool metal rest against my exposed skin. I look in the mirror and smile. Draco is smiling at my reflection as well.

"It looks wonderful on you. I knew you would like it...A Gryffindor at heart..."

I kiss him again and smile against his lips.

"When did you get it?"

"Oh I have my ways..."

I bite softly on his bottom lip and then smile up at him.

"So what are we going to do today?"

Draco shrugs.

"No clue. Do you want to walk around again?"

I shrug before nodding.

"Sure..."

I go back into the bedroom and slip some black flip flops on. I grab my purse before grabbing Draco's hand. We walk to the elevator and as we wait for it, Draco brings my hand up to his mouth and kisses it. I grin over at him and we step into the elevator. I press the first floor button and we wait patiently for the elevator to get there.

The elevator music is playing and I hum with it. Draco grins over at me and starts humming too. I laugh and we hum louder and louder. People are waiting on the first floor, and when the doors open, they stare at us oddly.

Draco nods his head at them and pulls me along. We walk outside and Draco points to a couple known Parisan places. I look around at everything, never growing tired of the beautiful city.

After awhile I grin to myself and jump onto Draco's back. He jumps slightly in surprise. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my chin on his shoulder. Draco happily carries me. I kiss the back of his neck and hear him chuckle. It warms my heart to hear him so happy.

"I love when you smile and chuckle. If only people knew you could be so happy..."

"Yes but then they wouldn't be intimidated by me..."

I nibble on his earlobe before whispering into his ear.

"You could still intimidated people...You are only human after all...It's kind of scary when you never smile in public."

"Yes well I never really had anything to smile about before...until you came along."

My heart starts beating faster and I grin to myself.

"Well now you can smile...I love seeing you smile...It's very sexy...and when you chuckle, your chest rumbles and it make me laugh."

"Well I'm glad you like it. Perhaps I can smile some in public...but only in your presence...My glares and sneers are for others so I can keep my status..."

I sigh and look around at the people and sights.

Well the chapter stops here...I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. I can't wait to read everyone's opinions and comments.


	13. Shopping Spree

Chp. 13- Shopping Spree

Thanks to my reviewers!

Last Time:

"Well now you can smile...I love seeing you smile...It's very sexy...and when you chuckle, your chest rumbles and it make me laugh."

"Well I'm glad you like it. Perhaps I can smile some in public...but only in your presence...My glares and sneers are for others so I can keep my status..."

I sigh and look around at the people and sights.

Now:

I finish packing my bags, and sigh. Our honeymoon is over already, and now we're back off into the real world.

"Draco?"

He sticks his head out of the bathroom.

"Yes darling?"

I smile at him. I will never get tired of him calling me darling.

"Are you all done packing?"

"Yes."

"Good because we need to be checked out in an hour."

Draco nodded and went back into the bathroom. I sit down on the bed and finger my necklace lovingly. Draco comes back into the bedroom and grabs my hand. He pulls me up and wraps his arms around my waist. I sigh with satisfaction as I wrap my own arms around his neck.

I feel his lips place a soft kiss on my shoulder and I kiss his neck in return. I breathe in his scent, and smile against his neck.

"Mmm you smell good."

Draco chuckles with amusement and I feel his chest vibrate against mine, causing me to laugh as well.

"You ready to go back to Malfoy Manor?"

I pull back and stare up at him.

"If you're by my side, then I'm ready for anything."

Draco smiles at me before kissing me softly on my lips. I kiss him back, and play with his soft blonde hair. Finally he pulls back to stare down at me.

"Merlin I love you Gin..."

"And I love you too Draco," I reply and kiss his nose lovingly.

Draco rolls his eyes but his smile widens. He picks up his bags, and reaches for mine. I push his hand away before grabbing my things. He raises his eyebrow at me.

"I can carry my own bags Draco..."

"Yes I know, but I'm your husband. I was going to carry your bags for you."

"You have your own bags to carry. I will be perfectly fine dear."

He grabs my hand and places a kiss to my knuckles. I grin at him as he pulls me out of the hotel room. We wait for the elevator, which is empty when it gets up to us. I hit the lobby button and we wait hand in hand till we get down there. Draco squeezes my hand and we walk over to the front desk.

"Ah Monsieur and Madamosielle Malfoy. How can I help you?"

"We're checking out. Here's the room key."

"I hope you enjoyed your stay, and that you will be returning."

Draco looks disinterested so I smile and nod.

"Yes we had a wonderful time thank you."

The man nods and bids us good day. We walk outside to a deserted alley. Draco pulls me close, wrapping his arms around me. I smile up at him and feel the tug of apparation. I hold him tight and stumble slightly when we land on ground. I can see we're outside Malfoy Manor now. Draco kisses me before pulling me towards the doors. He throws the door open and pulls me into the house. We throw our bags down, and Draco wraps his right arm around my waist.

"MUM! WE'RE BACK!"

I hear running and see Narcissa at the top of the stairs. She smiles and runs down the stairs to us, hugging us tightly.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you both! I've missed you."

Narcissa pulls back and stares at us with big smile upon her face.

"So how was the honeymoon?"

"Fabulous," Draco replies as he looks over at me.

I grin back at him, and feel his arm squeeze me lovingly. Narcissa watches us with amusement.

"Well I'm glad you both had a good time. Did you want to see the Daily Prophet with your wedding announcement?"

I nod and we follow her to a sitting room. She grabs it and holds it out to me. I take it with a smile and there on the front page is me and Draco kissing after we were announced husband and wife.

"We made front page...Wow."

"Of course you did dear. This is big news that Draco's finally found a bride."

I smile as I read over the newspaper article. The person who wrote it said I was gorgeous red head, and she for one can't wait to see what our children will look like. I can feel Draco reading over my shoulder, and turn to stare at him. He crosses his eyes and I laugh. Finally I finish and fold the paper up.

"So what did you think?"

"I think Morgan Payton is a good writer."

Narcissa nodded in agreement.

"Yes I loved the part about what your children will look like...I must say I am curious myself."

I feel my heart beat faster and faster.

"Mum. Ginny and I already discussed children and decided we wanted to wait for a bit before having one. She is only sixteen after all."

"Yes I know dear, but I just can't wait till I have a grandchild..."

I smile over at her, and she smiles back.

"You're going to spoil the baby, aren't you," I ask with a grin.

"Of course darling. It's going to be a Malfoy. Only the best for the little baby."

I lay my head on Draco's shoulder and feel his hand rub my arm.

"You two are so cute together. I can tell the honeymoon did you good."

I nod my head as I look over at Draco's mum.

"Did you want some tea?"

Draco shakes his head no but I nod.

"That would be splendid."

"Afton."

A house elf apparates and bows low to Narcissa.

"How can I be helping you Mistress?"

"I would like some tea and two cups."

He nods before apparating away. Afton appears a minutes later with a silver tray, and a china teapot with two cups. Narcissa dismisses him before pouring me a cup of tea. She hands it over and I take it with a grateful smile. She pours herself a cup and sips on it slowly.

I take a small sip and sigh with satisfaction as it warms me.

"So where's dad?"

"Your father is at the office. He's been working hard the past week, and I've been dreadfully lonely without you two here. What did you two have planned for today?"

I look over at Draco. We didn't have anything planned that I know of.

"Nothing mum."

Narcissa nods before smiling at me.

"How would you like to go shopping dear?"

My eyes widen. She wants to take me shopping?

"Well I'd love to...if Draco's fine with it," I say and look over at him. It's probably a good thing to bond with his mother.

"I suppose I could spare you for a couple hours," Draco says with a grin.

I glare slightly at him before kissing his lips softly. Draco grins against my lips. I pull back and drink the rest of my tea.

"When did you want to go shopping Narcissa?"

"Right now if you're ready."

I nod and stand up, running my hands down my jeans to get out the wrinkles. Draco stands up as well.

"We should be back for dinner Draco darling."

"I'll go visit Blaise then," Draco replies and wraps his arms around my waist tightly.

I feel his breath tickling my ear.

"Have fun Gin," he whispers into my ear.

I pull back and kiss him softly before joining Narcissa.

"You don't mind apparating do you? I hate traveling by floo."

"No not at all."

She links her arm through mine and I wave to Draco before we apparate in front of Gringotts. Narcissa pockets her wand into her cloak and keeps her arm linked with mine. She's stunning in a soft gray colored dress, and black robes. I look down at myself in my tight faded jeans and navy blue tanktop. Perhaps I should have dressed more accordingly. Narcissa steers us into a store, and we're instantly greeted by a saleswoman.

"It's so wonderful to see you Mrs. Malfoy, and this must be your son's new wife. It's wonderful to meet you Mrs. Malfoy."

I smile at her as she stares at me.

"How can I help you two?"

"We're here to shop for a new wardrobe for Ginny."

I stare over at her in shock. A whole new wardrobe?

"Narcissa I can't possibly accept this," I whisper into her ear.

She smiles over at me.

"Yes you can dear. I've never had a daughter, and now that I have one, I want to help you pick out the perfect clothes dear."

I stare over at her after she whispers this to me. She pouts slightly, trying to get me to say yes. Finally I grin at her and nod.

"Right this way then."

The salewoman who's name is Dominique, as I later find out from Narcissa, shows us to a private room. There's a stool which she helps me stand upon. She waves her wand and a measuring tape takes my measurements. After she's got everything she needs, she waves her wand again and the tape disappears.

"So what were you looking for exactly Narcissa?"

"I want lots of formal dresses for charity balls, dinner parties, and the other big events. Then I want some she can wear out to dinner with Draco. Ginny also needs outfits for everyday wear, like skirts, dress pants, and dressy shirts."

"Wonderful. Here's a book you can look through, and just point to what you want to see on her."

Narcissa starts flipping through a huge book and points to the first thing. Dominique waves her wand and a pair of black pants, and a red top appear on me. The red top is a tanktop with sequins on it and dips down to show off some cleavage, and shows off most of my back with crossing straps in the back. The pants are form fitting and a pair of leather boots are on my feet.

Narcissa looks me over before turning to Dominique.

"I want the top in hunter green."

Dominique nods and waves her wand at the top. It changes from red to hunter green. I look in the mirror and smile at myself.

"Much better. We'll take that outfit."

Dominique waves her wand and my regular clothes appear on me again. Narcissa points to the next outfit and a black halter top appears on me. It has silver glitter around the neckline, drawing attention to the small amount of cleavage showing. Then I have on a silverish gray pencil skirt on. It has a small slit up the back and stops about an inch above my knees. On my feet are a pair of strappy black stilletos heels. Narcissa nods again, and flips through the book some more.

I have tried on over a hundred and fifty outfits, and after Narcissa makes an adjustment, she nods her head to each one. My eyes widen. This is only the everyday clothes...Finally she gets to the dress portion and points at a dress. It's navy blue and velvet.

It's a halter top and the back dips low, stopping at my lower back. It shows off a decent amount of cleavage, and hugs my upper body. It falls down loosely from my hips to the floor. I feel a pair of stilettos on my feet, and pull the dress up a bit. The shoes have two crisscrossing straps over my feet and one around my ankle.

The next dress is hunter green and silk. It's strapless and falls to my feet with a slit up my right side up to my knee.

I lose track after seventy five different dresses. Narcissa says that I need a dress for every occasion. Dinner parties, charity balls, birthday parties, dinners with Draco, and tea parties.

Good Lord! I have all those things to attend? I groan in my head and wait for my regular clothes to reappear on me.

"Now onto nightwear."

Narcissa points to a silk nightgown. It appears on me in a cream color. It's got spaghetti straps and falls to my knees. It feels wonderful against my body.

I smile and nod my head.

"We'll take one in black, cream, navy blue, hunter green, white, plum, red, emerald, gray, gold, and teal."

Dominique nods and another thing appears on me. I blush deep red. It's a black see through gown that falls a few inches above my knees.

Narcissa shakes her head yes. She just bought me lingerie...when I'm married to her son. I blush even more.

"Ginerva dear. Don't blush. It's unbecoming," Narcissa says and looks back at the book.

I fan my face as another piece of lingerie appears on me. It's hunter green and dips down low in the front to show off quite a bit of cleavage. It falls to my calf but has a slit up the left side up to my lower thigh.

After half an hour of trying on lingerie, nightgowns, and even some cute shorts and pants with matching tops, she is almost done. She gets one of every bra and knickers set, getting them in various colors to match my wardrobe.

"I think that should do it."

Dominique rings up all the clothes and Narcissa pays quickly. Everything is minimized into a bag and I grab it from Dominique, who smiles at me.

"Have a wonderful day you two."

Narcissa links arms with me again and pulls me outside. She starts down the street, and stops at another store.

"More shopping," I ask.

"Oh yes. That was just the first store dear. We have many more to go to."

I groan as she pulls me inside. This one is an accessory store. She gets matching bags, hats, wraps, and hair things.

The next store is devoted to shoes. She gets me several more pairs of dress shoes, some boots, trainers, and sandals. Madam Malkin's is the next stop. Narcissa buys me two sets of each color she thinks goes well with my hair. All in all I have almost seventy robes. She even gets me some dress robes that she says are absolutely stunning and would look marvelous on me.

"Are you hungry dear?"

"Yes. I'm famished," I reply, grateful to get something to eat, and rest my feet.

She leads me to a fancy restaurant and we are instantly seated. I feel out of place as everyone else is dressed impeccably. We order and Narcissa discusses where we'll be going after we're done eating.

"You want to go to three more stores?"

"At least three more."

I bite my lip and when the food arrives, I eat slowly, taking my time. Narcissa waits patiently, and I finally finish. She pays and we got to another dress store, a clothing store, and then a beauty store. She buys way too much stuff at all of them. She leads me to one last store.

"What's here?"

"Coats."

I nod and she starts looking around. She spots a hunter green dragon hide coat and tells me to slip it on. I put it on and smile. It falls down to my calves like a trench coat but hugs my body. She has me try on about twenty other coats, grabbing all of them to buy. Finally she pays for them and I grab that bag along with the other seven bags.

Narcissa heads over to a jewelry store next and gets me tons of jewelry sets which include earrings and necklaces. She even gets me several bracelets and rings. She tells me to look around and to grab whatever I want. I grab a few things and she pays for all of it.

"Did you want to buy any books? Or did you need any supplies?"

"No I'm fine thank you."

"There's one last place I want to take you to."

My feet are killing me, but I chose to follow her. She pushes a door open and I gasp. We're in a beauty salon.

"What are we doing here?"

"I figure we can get our nails done together, and then perhaps a cut for your hair."

"You want to cut my hair?"

"It's up to you to cut it. I won't pressure you or anything, but it might be nice."

I nod, and tell her I'll think about it. She puts the bags down and we're shown to seats.

"What did you want done?"

"Pedicure and Manicure for the both of us."

"Paint?"

"Ginny and I will have French manicures for our fingernails, and a creamy white color for our toenails."

The two witches nod before getting to work. I lay back, loving this pampering after the long day. I almost fall asleep but I open my eyes and see they are almost done. Finally they stop, and I look at my fingernails and toes. They look wonderful.

"Marvelous. Ginny have you decided to cut your hair, or are you leaving it alone dear?"

I look over at her. I've always wanted to cut my hair, but I've been too afraid.

"I'm going to cut it."

She smiles and I'm shown to a new chair in front of a mirror.

"What were you thinking of?"

"I was thinking a little longer than chin length so I could still put it up if I wanted to."

"Wonderful. I think it will look great on you. This long hair drags you down since it's so thick. Your waves should turn into curls if you cut it shorter."

I look over at Narcissa and she nods her head in approval at my suggestion. I close my eyes when I feel the witch start chopping away at my long hair. I can't look...I've had my hair long for as long as I can remember.

Finally after fifteen minutes, I feel her stop.

"You can look now."

I open my eyes and stare at myself. My hair stops about an inch below my chin and is in small curls. It has some layers but not many since it's mostly one length. I smile to myself.

"I love it."

"You look wonderful dear. I'm sure Draco will love it."

Crap! I should have talked to him about it before I cut my hair. What if he doesn't like it? What if he hates it?

I look at the floor and see a huge pile of red wavy hair around my chair. Well it's too late now to go back...I thank the witch and run my hand through my hair. It feel so much lighter and fluffier now that it's short.

Narcissa pays them and we walk out into the street again after I grab four of the bags. Narcissa has the others, insisting upon carrying half of them.

"Are you ready to go home? It's almost dinner time..."

I nod my head and she apparates us back to the Manor.

"Did you want to go to your's and Draco's room to get ready? Dinner will be formal tonight dear."

"Yes I would love to go get ready. What time should I be at the dining room?"

"Draco will escort you down there. Dinner starts at seven, so you have about an hour to get ready."

"Can you show me to our room?"

"Of course. Follow me."

Narcissa goes up the stairs and to the right. She passes three doors before opening the fourth on the left.

"Here you go dear. I'll see you in an hour."

I nod my head and walk into the room. It's beautiful! The walls are hunter green and the carpet beneath my feet is a snowy white color. It's soft and plush. There's a huge king sized canopy bed with a black comforter and hunter green silk sheets. Then there's a big mahogony wardrobe, a mahogony desk, a nightstand, a vanity, and there's one mahogony door next to the left side of the bed. I see Draco's broom leaning up against his desk.

I set the bags down and wave my wand. All the clothes fly into the wardrobe along with the shoes. The make-up, lotions, perfumes, and other beauty products go into the vanity, which Narcissa has obviously bought for me. Finally the jewelry flies into a jewelry box on top of the vanity. I smile and go into the bathroom. The walls are a gray color, and the floor is made of black marble. I smile at the black marble fixtures as I go to the shower. I strip out of my clothes and sigh with satisfaction as the water falls over my body.

I wash up quickly, wanting to make sure I have enough time to get ready. I wrap a towel around myself, and dry off quickly before walking naked to the bedroom. I look through the clothes before deciding to wear a hunter green dress. I look through the couple before pulling one out. I slip on a hunter green lace strapless bra and the matching boyshorts before pulling the dress on. It is a halter top, and hugs my top. It flares out in a bell shape at the bottom, and falls to my feet. I slip some black high heels on. They are four inch stilettos and have two straps across my foot with diamonds along them.

I sit down on the vanity bench and brush my hair out. I put some smoky gray eyeshadow, black mascara, light pink blush, and dark pink lipgloss on. I smile to myself and hear a knock on the door. I stand up, checking to make sure I look good.

"Can I come in Ginny?"

He has to ask to come in? It's his room really...but I smile to myself.

"Of course you can come in Draco. You don't have to ask me."

Draco opens the door and I look him over. He's wearing a white button up shirt, and a pair of black slacks. Dressy yet casual. He stops in the doorway to stare at me, his eyes widening. My eyes twinkle with amusement at his reaction.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's nice and long! You'll find out Draco's reaction in the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought of it!


	14. Aroused Within Seconds

Chp. 14- Aroused Within Seconds

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

I sit down on the vanity bench and brush my hair out. I put some smoky gray eyeshadow, black mascara, light pink blush, and dark pink lipgloss on. I smile to myself and hear a knock on the door. I stand up, checking to make sure I look good.

"Can I come in Ginny?"

He has to ask to come in? It's his room really...but I smile to myself.

"Of course you can come in Draco. You don't have to ask me."

Draco opens the door and I look him over. He's wearing a white button up shirt, and a pair of black slacks. Dressy yet casual. He stops in the doorway to stare at me, his eyes widening. My eyes twinkle with amusement at his reaction.

Now:

"Merlin you look amazing Ginny..."

I blush at this and walk over to him. I smile shyly up at him.

"Do you like my outfit Draco darling?"

He grins, wrapping his arms around my waist. I gasp in surprise as he pulls me roughly into his body. He smirks down at me, and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

Draco leans down and kisses me passionately. I moan softly and wrap my arms around his neck. I feel one of his hands reach down to cup my bum and I push my body into his more.

We break apart after a couple minutes, and I stare up at Draco with stars in my eyes.

"I love your outfit...I'd love it even better off of you though," Draco replies in a husky tone.

I can feel myself become aroused but push it to the back of my mind. We have dinner with his parents in a minute.

"After dinner luv..."

Draco nods his head but doesn't let go of me. I smile up at him and feel him touch my soft curls.

"Do you hate my hair? I know I should have asked you before I did it..."

"I love your hair Gin. It suits you."

I grin up at him.

"Really?"

He nods and places another kiss on my lips. Finally he lets go of me and we walk hand in hand to the dining room. Lucius is sitting at the head of the table and Narcissa was sitting at the foot. Draco pulled my seat out for me, before sitting down across from me.

"There you are. I was getting worried when you both didn't come."

"Sorry mum...We got held up."

I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Yes we definitely got held up...snogging each other senseless. A house elf appears and snaps his fingers. Food appears on the empty plates and we all start eating. I make sure to eat slowly, and chew small bites. My napkin is in my lap, and I stare across the table at Draco. He grins over at me, and I feel myself smile back at him.

No one is talking, which is slightly uncomfortable. I'm used to everyone talking and laughing at the Burrow, and now being in a silent room is really weird.

Lucius and Narcissa excuse themselves after dinner and Draco stands up. He walks over to me and offers his hand. I take it with a grin, and we head back up to his bedroom. Draco grabs out his wand, placing a locking and silencing charm over the room. I smile and start to unbutton his shirt.

Draco unties the string around my neck, and the dress pools into a pile at my feet. I remove my shoes before kissing Draco hungrily. He picks me up, taking me over to his bed...Well actually it's our bed now.

He lays me down in the middle of it and trails his hands along my body. He quickly unhooks my bra, throwing it on the ground. I hurriedly undo his pants, pushing them off along with his boxers. Draco has slipped my knickers off and slides inside me.

He lets out a throaty moan as I sigh with satisfaction. Draco keeps a steady speed, not too fast but not too slow. I trail my hands along his back, and squeeze his bum. Draco smiles against my lips before pulling away.

I stare up at him as he speeds up his thrusts. I wrap my legs around his waist, meeting his thrusts. He groans loudly and trails kisses along my neck.

Draco nips at my collarbone and I shudder with pleasure. I will never tire of shagging with my husband...

He hits just the right spot with his thrusts and I moan out his name, digging my nails into his back.

"Oh gods Draco..."

Draco smirks down at me as I moan out his name. He kisses me softly on the lips, nipping at my bottom lip. I open my mouth for him, and met his tongue in the middle. Our tongues battle as we make love. I cry out against Draco's lips as I clamp down on him. I break apart from his lips as I pant.

"Sweet Merlin Gin!"

He groans loudly as he joins me in ecstasy. I hold him tightly as I moan softly. Good Lord I love Draco...

Draco rolls off of me once he's done, and I cuddle close to him. Draco strokes my hair as I listen to his heart beating. It slows down after awhile till it's back to it's normal rate.

I place a soft kiss upon his chest, and sigh with satisfaction. I never knew I could be this happy. I never knew I could love Draco this much. When Dumbledore suggested the marriage, I flat out refused, and now I couldn't be happier. I have a wonderful husband who's perfect...He's wonderful with me, he's so sexy, and he's amazing in bed...

I grin wickedly at my last thought. Draco looks down at me with his eyebrows raised.

"What's the grin for?"

"I'm just thinking how amazing you are in bed..."

Draco smirks at me and trails kisses down my neck. He smiles back up at me before replying.

"Well then...Think away my dear."

I laugh as Draco tickles my sides softly. He cups my bum, bringing me closer to his body. I kiss his cheeks and then his forehead before planting a soft kiss on his even softer lips.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know...Do you have any plans?"

"I was thinking about perhaps taking you out to eat for dinner."

I pull back to smile at him.

"As in like a date?"

"Yes as in like a date," Draco says as he kisses me softly again.

I grin like a fool before nodding my head eagerly.

"That sounds wonderful Draco."

"Alright. We'll go at seven."

"Where are we going?"

"Ah that's for me to know and you to find out my dear," Draco replies, trailing his hands down my naked body.

I moan softly as his fingers brush against my breast. He smiles softly, loving that he can make me moan with just the slightest touch. He trails his hand down my hip before he lets it fall in between my legs. I shudder as he starts rubbing me down there with expertise.

One of his fingers slip inside me and I bite on my lip to keep a throaty moan to myself. Draco smirks up at me, knowingly.

I feel his hot breath against my ear.

"Do you like that pet? Does it feel good?"

I nod my head as he adds another finger.

"Merlin yes Draco...It feels soo good," I moan out.

I'm rewarded with nips along my shoulder by Draco's hot, seductive mouth. By now he has added a third finger, bringing me to a climax. I moan out his name loudly as I feel wave after wave of ecstasy hit me. Draco keeps stroking me until I'm done with my orgasm.

I open my eyes and stare at him. He's grinning from ear to ear. I'm positive I have a dazed look after my intense orgasm. Who knew that you could have that wonderful of an orgasm from fingers? I'm practically purring with content as I cuddle closer to Draco.

He kisses my forehead and holds me close.

"Good Lord...How are you so gifted?"

Draco smiles at this, wrapping his arms as tight as they go around me.

"I don't know...It just comes naturally I guess."

"Well lucky me then..."

Draco rolls us over so he's lying on top of me. He cups my cheeks in his hands, and leans down to give me a slow, sensual kiss. I kiss him back softly and we don't break apart till we're breathless.

We start rolling around in the bed, laughing and having a good time. Finally we settle down and I close my eyes. I slowly fall asleep to Draco's soft breathing and rhythmic heartbeat.

I open my eyes and see Draco's chest underneath me. I smile before stretching. I start giggling to myself before slapping a hand over my mouth to muffle the sound. Draco's still sleeping peacefully, with a small smile upon his face. Obviously he's dreaming about something naughty, because he's got an erection and he's moaning something softly.

I lean my ear closer to hear what he's saying and I hear him moan my name. I bite my lip to keep from laughing and roll off him. I lay next to him, and grin evilly to myself. I slowly move my hand down his chest to his stomach before sliding it down even farther. I grasp him firmly, moving my hand up and down. Draco groans loudly and I look to see if he's awake.

He's not.

I smile and run my thumb over his head. He shivers against me and I bite my lip. Hmm...Perhaps something else to wake him up. I grin to myself before settling myself in between his legs. I look at him before taking Draco in my mouth. I twirl my tongue around his head, and Draco lets a loud moan escape from his mouth.

I look up and see he's awake now. He's staring down at me with lust. I raise my eyebrows before bobbing my head up and down. Draco hisses and closes his eyes as my mouth works wonders on him.

I graze my teeth along him and I hear Draco moan my name. I smile as I keep up a steady pace. It doesn't take long for Draco to cum, and I quickly swallow before removing my mouth from him. Draco pins me down on the bed, staring down at me with desire.

"That was an amazing way to wake up...Sweet Merlin you're good with your mouth."

I grin up at him and stick my tongue out at him playfully.

"Yes well you already had half of the work done for me...So what were you dreaming about darling?"

"You...and me..."

"Oh really? Sounds like a wonderful dream already."

"Oh it was a fantastic dream. The real thing is better though," Draco replies before kissing me on the lips.

I feel him slide inside me and grind my hips against his. We both open our mouths, allowing our tongues to tango with each other. I roll us over so I'm on top. I'm straddling Draco's hips and he breaks his lips apart to look up at me. I grin and slide up and down on him, making sure to grind my hips against his.

Draco throws his head back and lets out a throaty moan. I love having this effect on him...

I run my hands along his chest and gasp as I feel Draco's hand massage my breast. His other hand reaches down to cup my bum roughly.

"Merlin Draco..."

We share a passionate kiss and I break apart from his lips as I get close to my climax. Merlin Draco is absolutely amazing...

I cry out his name as I tighten around him. Draco groans as he joins me. I hold him tightly and breathe deeply as I come down off of my amazing orgasm. I roll off Draco, and he stares over at me. He trails a hand along my flat stomach, before trailing it up to my breasts. He slowly moves his hand up to cup my cheek and places a kiss upon my lips.

"Want to go take a shower?"

I nod my head and we make our way to the shower. We take turns with the water, and Draco grins at me as I pile my hair on top of my head with shampoo in it. Finally we finish showering, and I wrap a towel around my body as Draco wraps one loosely around his waist.

I walk out into the bedroom and feel Draco's eyes upon me. I grin and wiggle my hips some more. I hear Draco mutter something about me teasing him with my delectable body and giggle loudly. I look through the wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear.

Finally I grab out a black skirt that flows down to my knees and a navy blue silk corset top. I slip them on over a pair of black lace knickers and look over at Draco. He's staring at me, wearing just boxers. I smile at him and walk till I'm in front of him.

"Do you like this outfit luv?"

He nods frantically and wraps his arms tightly around me.

"You look bloody fantastic Ginny..."

"Mmm...Thank you Draco."

Draco grins down at me before letting me go after a short kiss. He quickly gets dressed in a pair of khakis and a baby blue button up shirt. He rolls the sleeves back to his elbows and smiles over at me. I quickly brush my hair up into an elegant twist, leaving my make-up off.

"Do you want to eat breakfast in the dining room or out on the terrace?"

The terrace? I look around and see floor length curtains. So that's what they're hiding.

"The terrace."

"Splendid."

Draco leads me out there, before snapping his fingers. A house elf appears, bowing low. I look around in amazement. You can see the grounds, and they go farther than the eye can see. There's a small table and two chairs on the terrace. Draco pulls out my seat as the house elf disappears to get our food. I smile at him before taking my seat. He sits down across from me, and reaches across the table to grab my hand. He gives it a small squeeze and my smile widens.

The house elf appears with a tray full of food. Draco tells him to let his parents know they're out on the terrace before he disappears again. I grab a muffin, taking small bites. There's a huge amount of food...a lot more than the two of us will eat. I eat till I'm full and see Draco grinning at me.

"What," I ask.

I'm slightly paranoid. Do I have something in my teeth?

He shakes his head, laughing softly.

"It's nothing...I just can't believe we're happily married and everything's going so well. Everything is absolutely perfect."

"Yes it is," I reply with a big smile.

Well that's everything. I hope you all liked it. The date will be in the next chapter, so look forward to this. I can't wait to hear from you all. I look forward to getting reviews from you all!


	15. Those Little Things

Chp. 15- Those Little Things

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!

Last Time:

The house elf appears with a tray full of food. Draco tells him to let his parents know we're out on the terrace before he disappears again. I grab a muffin, taking small bites. There's a huge amount of food...a lot more than the two of us will eat. I eat till I'm full and see Draco grinning at me.

"What," I ask.

I'm slightly paranoid. Do I have something in my teeth?

He shakes his head, laughing softly.

"It's nothing...I just can't believe we're happily married and everything's going so well. Everything is absolutely perfect."

"Yes it is," I reply with a big smile.

Now:

Draco pulls me up, wrapping his arms around my waist. He rests his forehead against mine, and I sigh with satisfaction.

"Is there anything you wanted to do before our date luv?"

I shrug. I haven't really thought about what we're going to do.

"Whatever is good with you Draco."

He smiles at me before kissing me softly. I smile up at him when he pulls away.

"I love you Ginny."

My grin widens at this.

"I love you too Draco."

He slips his hand inside mine before pulling me back towards his bedroom. We walk out into the hallway and Draco leads me down the stairs. I look over at him curiously, but he just grins at me. He takes me outside, and starts off towards a far away building.

Finally we get close to it, and I see lots of horses inside. I smile over at Draco, and squeeze his hand. He pulls me inside, letting me look at and pet the horses. His arms are wrapped around my waist and his head rests on my shoulder, next to my head. I turn my head to place a soft kiss upon his lips. Draco grins at me, tightening his grip on me, and readjusting himself so his body and mine have no space in between them.

"Can we ride them," I ask softly.

Draco nods next to me.

"We can do anything you want darling. You're a Malfoy now, and if you want it, you got it. I don't want to deny my wife anything," Draco replies, placing kisses upon my neck with his hot mouth.

I lean back against him and sigh.

"You are going to spoil me..."

Draco chuckles at this, nipping softly on my shoulder.

"That's exactly right Ginny my luv...I'm going to spoil you rotten."

I laugh softly, and place my hands over my husband's hands.

"What horse do you want?"

I look around, trying to decide from the twenty horses. They're all magnificent and beautiful.

"What's this one's name?"

"This is Evelyn," Draco says as I pet a reddish brown mare.

I bite my lip before looking in the next stall. There's a black stallion in this stall. He's got a white diamond in the middle of his head, and he reaches his head out to me. I pet him on his nose and he rubs against my hand. I giggle softly and I can feel Draco smirking next to me.

"This is Thaddeus. But I call him Thad for short."

"Thaddeus...That's Greek for courageous and Latin for praiser isn't it?"

"Very good darling. That's exactly right."

I smile to myself.

"So who's horse is he?"

"He's mine. Would you like to ride him?"

"Oh I don't want to take him away from you. I'll just ride another horse."

Draco chuckles before pulling me close for a long, passionate kiss. He pulls back, leaving me breathless. He's stroking my cheek while he stares down at me.

"You can ride him if you want Ginny...or we can ride him together."

I smile back at him and press my body into his, wrapping my arms around his neck. I press my mouth close to his ear, and I feel him shudder against me as my hot breath tickles his ear.

"Together," I whisper softly, so only he can hear me, even though we're all alone in the stable.

We stand there for a few minutes before Draco opens the stall door and lets Thad out. He gets Thad all ready and then helps me up onto the horse. I straddle the horse and then decide it probably wasn't a good idea to wear a skirt today. Oh well...

I move my feet from the stirrups so Draco can get up. It's a tight squeeze but we both fit upon the saddle. Draco's groin is pressed against my bum. I smile to myself as my feet fall down to the sides. Draco wraps his arms around my waist and grabs the reins with me. He kicks Thad's sides slightly, and pulls on the reins so he turns around and starts walking out the door. Draco leans close to me, placing a soft kiss on the crook of my neck.

I smile to myself and look around the grounds. Malfoy Manor is beautiful...and HUGE! We spend several hours on Thad, walking around the grounds. Draco gives me a brief history of the manor, and he tells me the manor dates back to sixteenth century.

"Wow...It doesn't look that old."

"Yes well each generation adds something new to it, so it's not like it used to be. You should see my mother's rose garden in the back. It's her pride and joy...Well besides me."

I roll my eyes before turning around to see Draco's face. He's got a soft smile upon his face as he stares back at me. He leans close to me, his lips just millimeters from mine. His eyes glitter with happiness and mischief.

"Hello luv," he whispers before closing the small space between our lips.

One of his hands wraps around my neck, getting lost in my short curly hair. I moan softly when he nibbles on my bottom lip and quickly open my mouth. I meet his tongue in the middle, and hear him groan as I slowly trail my tongue over his. His hand in my hair keeps my mouth planted firmly against his, although I'm not about to pull back anytime soon.

I feel his other hand pull on the reins so Thad stops before slipping into my skirt and trailing up my thigh. I gasp in surprise as he slips his hand inside my knickers and slides a finger inside me. I can feel his arousal poking my bum, and I push back against it, earning a throaty moan from my husband.

Draco pulls back after awhile, his eyes dark with lust. He stares at me, a smirk appearing upon his face. I stare at him curiously, my eyelids heavy.

He grabs the reins and leads Thad into the woods. I bite my lip. What the bloody hell is in his mind and where is he taking us?

I decide to remain silent and in the distance I hear water. Draco's headed towards the water. I can tell that much. After several minutes a waterfall appears in front of us. I gasp and let my eyes take it all in.

It's absolutely amazing...The waterfall lands into a pool of water, and the sun is reflecting off the water.

"What do you think Ginny luv?"

"It's beautiful Draco."

Draco unmounts from the horse before holding his arms for me. I slowly start to unmount and before my feet touch the ground, Draco picks me up, holding me in his arms bridal style. I start laughing softly and stare into his eyes.

"What are you doing Draco?"

"I'm carrying my wife..."

I lean close to his face, tracing my fingers across his lips. Draco nips at my fingertips, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Do you plan to have your wicked way with me...baby?"

Draco wiggles his eyebrows before replying.

"Why yes I do...my little minx. Are you ready Mrs. Malfoy?"

I can't help the smile that takes over my face. Mrs. Malfoy...I just love hearing Draco calling me that.

"I'm ready for anything Draco."

Draco lets me get to my feet when we're next to the pool of water, and I unbutton his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders. I trail my hands along his warm chest and fit stomach before undoing his pants and slipping my hands into his boxers. He's hard and pulsing in my hands. Draco quickly undos the strings of my top, pulling it over my head. He slips my skirt off along with my knickers. I kick my shoes off as Draco undoes his shoes and slips his pants and boxers down.

His erection is big and standing to full attention. I smile to myself and dive into the water. I surface before looking at Draco. He grins at me, before slipping into the water and starting towards me. I lean against the edge of the pool, waiting for him to come to me. He places his hands on the ground behind me, his body flush with mine in the water.

Draco slides one arm around my waist and sinks himself inside me. I lean my head back as I let out a low moan. My breasts brush against Draco's chest, my nipples instantly hardening. Draco trails kisses along my shoulder and up my neck. He nibbles on my earlobe and I can hear his deep breathing as he thrusts in and out of me. I wrap my legs around his waist and grind my hips into his.

"Gods Ginny..."

I smile at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him passionately on his lips. Draco kisses me back, his lips soft and hot against mine. It doesn't take me long to climax and I cry out Draco's name loudly.

Draco smirks against my lips, still thrusting inside me. He slows down a bit before speeding up again.

He's trying to give me another orgasm obviously...

I feel myself get close to another one as Draco frantically thrusts into me. I clamp around him and bite down on his shoulder.

"Bloody hell Ginny," Draco groans as he cums inside me.

Draco rests his head on my shoulder as we both climax together. His breath is hot against my chilled skin, sending goosebumps along my body.

After we're both done, Draco trails kisses from my shoulder to my neck, nipping at my collarbone.

"How was that," Draco asks as he stares at me.

I give him my best smile, nibbling softly on my bottom lip. His eyes automatically get draw to my lips.

"Perfect."

I see the grin overtake his face and feel him kiss me with uncontrolled passion. I return the kiss until I'm breathless and speechless...Merlin my husband is amazing.

The sun is starting to get lower, and I stare up at the sky. It has to be getting close to our date time.

"Draco?"

"Yes darling?"

"We'd better get back to the manor if we want to go on that date at seven."

"Ah yes. You're absolutely right."

Draco untangles himself from me, and gets out of the water, holding his hands out to me. I grab them, allowing him to pull me out of the water.

We get dressed, after sharing a short and sweet kiss. Draco helps me get back onto Thad before pulling himself back up onto the horse. He has Thad walk in a slow trot, faster than the slow walk we had before. He stops at the stable and after we get off Thad and put him back in his stable, we head back to the manor hand in hand.

Once we're back in our bedroom, we take a quick shower together. I get out first and look through the wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. Finally I pull out the navy blue velvet dress that was the first I tried on with Narcissa. I slip it on, tying the strings around my neck and readjusting the top so it covers most of my breasts. I'm only wearing a pair of navy blue lace knickers underneath the dress.

I slip on the shoes that go with the dress, and then pull the front part of my hair back in a barette. I put some light make-up on before looking in the mirror. I look pretty good. I turn around so I can check to make sure the low back of the dress is in the right spot. I pull it up a bit more, as Draco walks into the room. I look up and see him grinning at me with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

He walks over to me, and stares down at me.

"You look wonderful luv."

Draco grabs my hand and spins me around, taking in the full view. He whistles softly, causing a faint blush to appear upon my cheeks.

"Merlin I have a bloody gorgeous wife."

"Draco," I say softly, blushing even more.

He grins at me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's true Ginny darling. You're absolutely beautiful..."

"Thank you...Well you looking amazing in just your towel...I love you without it though even more," I say with a seductive smile upon my face.

Draco stares at me.

"If we didn't have plans in a couple minutes, I would throw you on the bed and ravage you right now."

I wiggle my eyebrows before turning away from Draco and looking back in the mirror. I see him slip his towel off before getting dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a navy blue silk button up shirt. I watch his lean frame move around the room, grabbing various things such as his wallet, and wand. Finally he settles himself behind me, and we stare at our reflection in the mirror.

We are complete opposites in the looks department. I'm fire while he's ice. His cool demeanor and looks compliment my bright fiery personality and visage.

He has that soft baby fine blonde hair and pale skin. His eyes are almond shaped and the cool grayish silver color that I love so much. He's taller than me by several inches yet he's not too tall. He's got a lean, muscular body that I know almost as well as mine by now.

My hair is the coppery red color and now in curls instead of waves. I have huge eyes, much to big for my face. The freckles I had as a child are almost completely vanished, only a few on the bridge of my nose remaining. My curves are hugged by the dress, as if I have grown a second skin.

Draco kisses my shoulder softly, bringing me back to reality. I smile at our reflections before turning in his arms. I hadn't even known he had placed them around my waist.

He smiles down at me, kissing me softly on the lips.

"You ready to go luv," he whispers, his breath falling upon my parted lips.

I look up at him and nod my head. He runs his hand along my arm before taking my left hand into his right one. We make our way to the entrance hall, where we run into Narcissa.

"Where are you two off to all dressed up?"

"I'm taking Ginerva out to dinner. We should be back in a couple hours, but don't want up for us."

Narcissa gives us a satisfied smile before winking at me. She strolls down the hallway, a book under her arm. She's wearing periwinkle robes, looking fantastic with her pale blonde hair and complexion.

"Merlin I wish I had your mum's complexion and hair."

Draco grabs out his wand, before looking over at me.

"Well I don't. I love everything about you Ginny. Right down to the heart shaped birthmark on your bum and the seven freckles on your nose."

I raise my eyebrows. He noticed my birthmark and how many freckles I have on my nose? I know we have been intimate tons of times already, but I didn't think he took the time to notice everything about me.

Tears start to form in my eyes, and I wave my hand to try to stop them. Draco looks at me concerned.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"It's nothing...I just never thought you noticed those little things."

"Of course I do...You shiver and arch into me if I run my hand down your spine," Draco says, running his hand down my spine.

I arch into him just as he says, shivering as goosebumps form on my skin.

"You have tiny flecks of gold and green in your eyes, you bite your lip when you're nervous, your bottom lip is fuller than your top lip and pouts slightly, and you almost always blush if I make anything like a sexual innuendo."

"Oh Draco," I whisper before kissing him hard upon his lips.

He immediately starts kissing me back, wrapping his arms around my waist, his hands resting upon my back. He holds my body close to his as we kiss passionately. When we break apart, his lips ghost over my neck before trailing across my shoulder.

"We're perfect together Ginny. I think we were made for each other."

"Me too Draco. Me too."

He nibbles upon my collarbone, and I moan Draco's name softly. His hands get lost in my thick hair as he stares into my eyes.

"Ginny?"

"Yes Draco?"

"I want to talk about something important tonight after our date. Well actually two things."

I stare at him curiously before nodding.

"Alright Draco."

He grins at me before concentrating hard on where our date is going to be. I feel the tug of apparation and open my eyes once my head stops spinning. My eyes widen and I kiss Draco soundly on the lips.

Well that's it for now. I know I said that the date was going to be in this chapter, but this chapter was going to be too long if I put the date in, so I decided to leave it till the next chapter. The date will be in the next chapter along with the two things Draco wants to discuss with Ginny. Please review!


	16. Longing For You

Chp. 16- Longing For You

Thanks to all that reviewed! You guys are wonderful!

Last Time:

He nibbles upon my collarbone, and I moan Draco's name softly. His hands get lost in my thick hair as he stares into my eyes.

"Ginny?"

"Yes Draco?"

"I want to talk about something important tonight after our date. Well actually two things."

I stare at him curiously before nodding.

"Alright Draco."

He grins at me before concentrating hard on where our date is going to be. I feel the tug of apparation and open my eyes once my head stops spinning. My eyes widen and I kiss Draco soundly on the lips.

Now:

Draco pulls me inside the restaurant, and stops in front of the hostess. She smiles at us.

"Mr. Malfoy. What a pleasure to see you! Table for you and your wife?"

Draco nods, smiling down at me. I grin up at him, and let him lead me towards the table. Everyone's eyes are on us as we walk together, since this is the first appearance we've made in public since our marriage. I hear whispers spread like wildfire, but I pretend to see only Draco.

He pulls my chair out for me, and I sit down in it. He pushes it in before taking the seat next to me. The hostess hands us our menus, telling us a waiter would be with us in a few minutes. Draco grins at me before cracking his menu open.

I find myself grinning as I too open my menu. Everything is expensive and most things are exotic. I bite my lip as I peruse my menu. I feel eyes upon me, and glance up to see Draco staring at me.

He's watching my lips, as I bite my bottom one. I smile at him, and he looks up into my eyes. He grins back at me, grabbing my hand in his, placing a kiss upon my knuckles.

Draco leans close till I can feel his breath upon my ear.

"I can't wait to get you home Ginny luv...If I didn't value my reputation so much, I'd take you right here."

I shiver at this. Draco kisses the spot below my ear that drives me crazy, and nibbles quickly on my earlobe before pulling back. I'm sure my eyes are glazed over with lust for him right at this moment. I cross my legs to get rid of the dull ache I feel for him to fill me.

Damn him...He gets me all flustered and leaves me lusting after him here. Before I met him, I never even thought about shagging, and now I'm like some sex driven woman.

Oh he's going to pay tonight for leaving me aching for him. I grin to myself and decide what to order as my mind plots revenge. I can see the waiter approaching and quickly decide to order the spaghetti.

The waiter is attractive, but I hardly pay attention since I'm now married to Draco. He's more than enough man for me, I think to myself with a cheeky grin. Definitely more than enough...

"So what can I get you?"

"I want the chicken alfredo and a bottle of your finest red wine."

"Of course, and for you miss?"

"I'll have the spaghetti."

I fold my menu up and hand it to the waiter. He grins at me, and I smile politely at him before grinning over at Draco. He's got that smirk on his face, and I want to jump his bones at this very moment.

"Did you want to talk about that stuff now Draco," I ask politely, wanting to make conversation.

I watch with amusement as his cheeks flush a very pale pink.

"It's not really dinner conversation Ginny darling. They're more private things to talk about."

"Oh. Well then...Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

Draco shakes his head no. We make small talk, and the waiter brings out our wine after a minute. He pours some into our glasses, and leaves the bottle at the table. I sip slowly from my glass every now and then, loving the rich taste of the burgundy wine.

Draco and I make small talk about some of our favorite books. Finally our food comes, and we eat slowly. It tastes wonderful. Draco grins at me as I eat, and I smile at him before looking at my plate.

His eyes practically burn my skin as he stares at me, and I can feel myself yearn for Draco right now. I want to feel him inside me more than anything else in the world. I quickly finish eating, and then meet his gaze.

He stares at me, and grabs my hand. He quickly pays for the meal before dragging me out of the restaurant. He fumbles around in his pocket for his wand, cursing when he can't find it. I reach into his pocket, and he groans softly. I grab out his wand and hand it to him with a seductive smile.

Draco wraps his free arm around my waist and apparates us to our bedroom. He locks the door and places a silencing charm over the room before smashing his lips down upon mine. I moan loudly and step closer to him till we can feel every inch of each other's bodies.

I rub my hips against his already growing arousal. He growls hoarsely and leads me towards the bed. I feel his hands slide up my sides before he unties the strings holding my dress us.

It pools to my feet and I feel Draco push me down on the bed. He climbs on top of me, and I rip his shirt open. Buttons fly everywhere.

Draco grins against my lips as I slip the shirt from his shoulders and throw it to the floor. My hands quickly undo his pants, and pull them off along with his boxers till Draco's completely naked. He's poking me, hard as a rock.

Screw revenge tonight...I just want him in me. I feel his lips leave mine, and trail down my neck. I lay there as Draco's lips descend down my body, and his mouth closes around my breast.

"Oh fuck," I hiss as he tugs softly on my nipple.

Draco pulls away, chuckling at this. He slips my knickers from my body and settles his body on top of mine before sinking himself inside me. We both groan, our sexual tension evaporating instantly.

Draco grins down at me before kissing me on my lips. I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and sliding my fingers into his soft, silky strands. Draco's thrusts are slow and deep, and I feel myself on the edge already. I'm so close, but he's driving me crazy since I'm not finding my release already.

I roll us over, taking charge. I pull my lips away to stare down at Draco. He's staring at me with lust filled eyes, his lips swollen from kissing. I slid up and down him, faster and deeper than he had been going. I feel his hands on my hips, gripping me tightly.

It only takes me a minute, and I'm tightening around Draco. He swears atrociously, like a sailor. I can see his eyes glaze over, and he's cumming inside me.

"Merlin Gin. You're so fucking tight."

He groans loudly, and I shudder as I'm sitting there, straddling his hips. My hearts racing, as my walls massage him. It feels so good with him inside me...filling me.

Draco slips his hands into my hair, and brings my face to his as we get close to the end. I can feel his breath falling on my lips.

"I love you Ginny...so much."

"I love you too Draco."

He kisses me heatedly, and I grind my hips against his as I kiss him back. He nibbles on my bottom lip, and I open my mouth quickly for him. His tongue explores every crevice of my mouth before dancing with my own tongue.

It's a battle between us, and neither of us give up. Draco runs his left hand down my spine, and I shiver from his touch and the cool metal of his wedding ring. He cups my bum and pushes my hips down into his before grinding his hips against mine.

I say a few choice words breathlessly, and I feel Draco's lips curve up instantaneously. I bite his lower lip, not very hard, but enough to stop him from being so cocky.

I don't want him to get too big of a head...He's already a Malfoy, which is enough said, but he's not really as bad as I used to think he was.

Draco pulls his lips away from mine, and I slowly open my eyes to stare at him. He's grinning at me. I smile back at him, and roll off of him. I lay next to him, sideways, my right arm draped over his stomach. Draco threads his fingers through mine and brings my hand up to his lips to give it a quick kiss before putting it back down on his abs again.

"So what did you want to talk about earlier Draco?"

I look at him, curiously, my head propped on his chest so I can stare into his eyes.

"Well there's two things. I wanted to give your parents some money."

My eyes widen at this. He wants to give my mum and dad money? Even if I allowed him to, they wouldn't accept it.

"Draco..."

"Just listen Ginny. Your parents were amazing about the wedding and us being together, and I want to pay them back for their kindness. They allowed me to marry you, and I couldn't be happier because I've got the perfect girl now. I just want them to have money so that they don't have to worry about it later on. They'll be set, and I don't want you worrying about them either now that you're out of their house as well."

I'm about to deny this fact, but Draco cuts me to the quick.

"Don't even try and deny that you worry about them Ginny. I know you."

I nod my head, and smile at him.

"Alright Draco...but I doubt they'll take your money."

"That's because they haven't met the persuasive powers of Draco Malfoy yet."

I snort at this.

"You are so full of yourself Draco Malfoy."

"Ah yes...but with everything going for you, especially a bloody beautiful wife at my side, who wouldn't get conceited?"

Draco kisses me soundly on the lips and I glare playfully at him before kissing him back passionately. We lay there for several minutes before I finally pull my lips away from Draco's. He follows my lips, not ready to relinquish them yet. I grin to myself before snogging my husband some more.

After a couple more minutes, my curiousity gets the best of me.

"What was the other thing we needed to talk about?"

"Oh...I was thinking we should have a baby in a couple months," Draco said, squeezing my hand in his.

My eyes widen at this. I stare at him curiously. I thought I'd be the one bringing up kids later on, not Draco. This is definitely a surprise.

"You want to have a baby in a couple months?"

"Well I think we should try in a couple months. I love you Ginny, and I want to start a family with you. I want to see the product of our love for each other, a baby."

I can feel tears start to form in my eyes. I give him a smile.

"I'd love to try for a baby in a couple months Draco," I say as I look into his eyes.

The grin on his face is huge, and he grabs my face in his hands. He kisses me passionately on my lips before trailing kisses all over my face. I laugh loudly at this. Finally Draco stops kissing me but he keeps my face in his hands.

"I love you so much Ginny."

"I love you too Draco."

He kisses me once again, and we stay like this for several minutes. Finally we pull apart, and just lay there in each other's arms. We fall asleep like this. A huge smile is on my face as I lay there in Draco's arms, happier than I've ever been in my life.

Well that's it. What did you all think of the chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it. I can't wait to hear from everyone. This chapter is shorter than the last one but it has some information that's interesting.


	17. Offering Rewards

Chp. 17- Offering Rewards

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys gave me some new ideas for this story. Thank you all!

Last Time:

"I'd love to try for a baby in a couple months Draco," I say as I look into his eyes.

The grin on his face is huge, and he grabs my face in his hands. He kisses me passionately on my lips before trailing kisses all over my face. I laugh loudly at this. Finally Draco stops kissing me but he keeps my face in his hands.

"I love you so much Ginny."

"I love you too Draco."

He kisses me once again, and we stay like this for several minutes. Finally we pull apart, and just lay there in each other's arms. We fall asleep like this. A huge smile is on my face as I lay there in Draco's arms, happier than I've ever been in my life.

Now:

I wake up as sun streams into the room. I smile as Draco holds me tightly. He's fast asleep still, so I carefully remove his arms from around me so I can take a shower. I head into the bathroom with a huge smile on my face. Draco wants to have a baby...Sure we're young, but that doesn't really matter to us. We're always going to be viewed as young, because we got married as soon as it was possible. Even if we wait over a year, we're still going to be young because frankly I'm only sixteen.

My mum was only sixteen when she was pregnant with Bill...Dad was seventeen. So basically we're in the same boat as my parents...except we're married and they didn't get married till after mum was pregnant.

Plus we're financially set for the rest of our lives, while mum and dad were struggling to make ends meet.

I think a baby will bring Draco and I closer together than we already are, because it will be half him, and half me.

The only thing I'm not looking forward to about having a baby is when I get really fat...Oh and the hormones. I've been around Fleur when she's pregnant, and let me tell you that...Pregnant women are not very fun. One minute they're fine and smiling, and the next they're crying.

Although it will be kind of hilarious since Draco has absolutely no idea, and he's going to be speechless and scared of his well being.

I smile to myself as I hop in the shower and wash up. I still can't believe he was the one to bring up kids...If I hadn't gotten married to Draco, I would have guessed him to jump from girl to girl, and be a bachelor for as long as possible. He probably would have had one kid for an heir eventually, but I think now that Draco and I are together, we're going to have quite a big family.

Perhaps not as many as my parents...but the Weasley fertility and birthing hips I undoubtedly acquired would could to waste if we only had one...

Besides I don't want just one kid, because they'd get lonely and spoiled. I want at least four children...since coming from a big family is all I've ever known.

I think Draco needed me...because he wasn't show love as a child. Maybe that's one of the reasons Dumbledore wanted us to get married. We'd be good for each other, because me coming from a poor but loving family would help out Draco, who was rich and pushed aside as a child.

We are definitely each other's other half...Soul mates is what most people would call us. It's kind of funny that a Weasley and a Malfoy have gotten married and all...I mean our families have been feuding for centuries.

Our story kind of reminds me of that Shakespeare fellow's Romeo and Juliet story, except Draco and I get a happy ending...and we don't die. At least not for awhile...I hope.

As my mind wanders, I barely register the fact that the shower door opens, allowing a cool breeze to play over my back. I jump in surprise when arms wrap around my waist from behind, and a warm, muscular chest comes into contact with back.

I can feel my heart racing and I lean back against Draco, who places a kiss in the crook of my neck. I can feel his slight arousal poking my bum.

"You scared me Draco."

"Sorry luv," he replies against my neck, and I moan softly when he nibbles on my earlobe.

Draco lets out a low growl, turns me around, and pins me to the shower wall. I grin up at him as he smirks down at me. If I wasn't taking birth control still, I could have been pregnant like a hundred times since we've gotten married. Draco is an animal...but I must admit I do love him for it.

Draco slides inside me, and I moan as I stare up into his eyes. Draco was my first time, and he'll be my last time. I am glad I waited till I was married to have sex, because I don't think having it with anyone else could be this amazing. Draco has definitely had a lot of experience for me...but that doesn't really bother me because from now he's all mine and it just made him even better in bed I'm sure.

Every now and then since we got married, I'm a little shy about shagging and also about the fact that I was a virgin when we first had sex. I'm not quite sure if I'm really that good at shagging, but Draco doesn't seem to mind the fact that I'm a bit inexperienced. He just takes charge and I follow his lead.

I lay there and allow him to do what he wants to me...because it all feels wonderful.

Right at the moment I'm leaning against the wall as Draco pumps himself in and out of me. His lips are trailing along my shoulder at the moment, and he trails them down till he's got my breast in his mouth.

I groan as he tugs on my nipple with his teeth, not too hard, but not too soft. He trails kisses up to my mouth again and kisses me roughly on the lips. His hands get tangled into my short hair and his lips are unforgiving against mine. I bite on his bottom lip, and he groans as he opens his mouth at the same time as me. His tongue searches every inch of my mouth, even though he knows it all. I moan and wrap my arms around his neck, and let my hands get lost into his silky strands.

Draco runs his tongue over mine before pulling his lips away from mine, just when I'm starting to need some air. I take in huge gulps of air and see Draco grin at me. Obviously his lungs have a higher tolerance for kissing than me, because he doesn't even seem winded after those five minutes of not breathing.

I can feel the heat pooling in my stomach, and gasp as my walls clench around Draco. He groans and cums inside me. Draco stares into my eyes and rests his forehead against mine as we stand there in the shower, still joined together as we climax.

Draco pulls out of me once he's done, and he kisses me softly on the lips before starting to shower. I smile at his backside and get out of the shower, making my way into our bedroom.

Once I'm in our room, I look through the wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. Finally I slip on a pair of dark gray dress pants, and a sage green silk tanktop. I pull a cream colored sweater on over top of the tanktop, and it stops about an inch below my breasts. I zip it up before grabbing my brush to brush through my strands. I brush the front part back and place it in a barette before putting on some light make-up.

I just put on some powder, mascara, clear lipgloss, and sage green eyeshadow on before checking out my reflection. Draco walks in as I'm evaluating my appearance, water dripping down his body with only a towel wrapped around his hips.

I take in his appearance as he drops the towel, and I stare at him in the mirror. I move slightly to the right so I can see his bum better before sighing. What am I doing?

I look at my outfit, and decide on wearing strappy stilletos today. I make my way over to the wardrobe and rummage through the shoes as Draco slips his pants on. I'm leaning over, grabbing my shoes when I feel Draco's hand on my bum.

He squeezes it and I squeal in surprise. I grab my shoes and stand up straight. Draco smirks at me, and pushes me against the wardrobe door. He unzips my sweater and pushes it off so he can kiss along my shoulder.

Draco places his hands on my bum and lifts me up. I groan as he nibbles on my shoulder and neck. I can see our reflection in the mirror, which is directly across from us. My legs wrapped around Draco's half clothed body, my mouth open as I pant and moan for him.

If that reflection doesn't get one aroused, then I don't know what does.

His lips feel magnificent on my skin, lighting a fire in the pit of my belly. I grind my hips against his as I hold tight to Draco's naked back. I can feel his fit chest and abs through my shirt, and he shivers as the silk runs against his warm skin, cooling it.

Draco trails kisses up to my ear, where he tugs on my earlobe.

"I just had you luv...and I already want you again."

I whimper in reply, and Draco groans in frustration.

"Mum and dad will wonder where we are if we don't hurry up," Draco says to himself as I trail kisses along his jaw.

He pulls back to stare into my eyes, which are filled with lust for him.

"Oh screw it...I want you."

Draco smashes his lips down on mine and I kiss him hungrily. Draco keeps a firm grip on me as he walks over to our bed. He lays me down in the middle of the bed, his lips never leaving mine. He quickly slips my pants and knickers off before pulling his lips away from mine to slip my tanktop over my head. I'm working on his pants, and push them down along with his boxers.

He's already hard as a rock, and he wastes no time sinking himself inside me. I practically purr in content when Draco is embedded deep within me. I keep my legs wrapped around his waist and he thrusts in and out of me, fast and deep.

Usually Draco is worried about what others will think, but right at the moment, he doesn't seem to care. It's as if we're the only ones in the world right at this moment.

Even though we shagged just minutes ago, we can't seem to control our lust for each other. We're newlyweds...So who can really blame us?

Draco runs his hands down my arms till he's holding my hands in his. He pulls our joined hands up till they're over my head. I smile at him and moan when I feel his lips begin a descent down my body. He closes his mouth around my right breast and sucks softly before trailing his tongue around my nipple. I go to move my hands and pull him closer, but Draco doesn't allow it.

He pins my hands down in one of his and trails the other hand down my body, massaging my breast and then going even lower. He slips his free hand in between our bodies and I almost pass out when he rubs my clit.

"Oh bloody hell Draco..."

Draco chuckles and pulls his lips and mouth away from my body. I stare into his eyes and lick my lips. I can feel his fingers still rubbing me as he slides in and out of me faster now than before.

"Come here Draco," I whisper in a husky tone.

He leans closer to me, and I nibble on his earlobe before running my tongue along his ear. I can feel myself about to fall over the edge.

"If you give me my hands, I'm going to reward you tonight," I say softly, my breath falling upon his ear, "You want that, don't you Draco my luv? I think you've been absolutely amazing...and that you deserve a reward."

Draco lets out a low, gruff groan as he lets my hands go. I grip his shoulders tightly, my nails digging into his skin as I nibble on his shoulder.

I trail kisses along Draco's neck and up his jaw before going back to his ear.

"You make me come undone Draco...I don't know how, but you do."

I'm tightening around Draco after this, and I moan his name loudly. Draco growls and he's climaxing with me. As I lay there, feeling wave after wave of ecstasy, I try to think of what I can reward Draco with.

I've got an idea, but I've never done it with anyone else before so I don't know if it's a good idea...since I'm not experienced with it. But what if I look stupid? Well it's just going to be Draco and I, so there's no harm I suppose. Besides I'm pretty sure he'd enjoy it immensely...

I make up my mind that I'm going to do it once we're alone tonight. No harm in doing something different.

Draco slumps down on top of me, and I hold him close. I can feel his breath falling on my skin, and shiver. Draco pulls back to stare at me after a minute. I smile at him and stretch. That was a wonderful way to spend the morning...especially when we're suppose to be eating breakfast before going out.

Draco groans before hugging me tightly.

"I don't want to get up...I think we should just stay in bed all day today, just you and I."

"As tempting as that sounds Draco, we have to get up. We had our entire honeymoon to lounge around, and now that we're back in England, we have obligations and such."

"You're right Ginny darling. I hate obligations right at this moment. I just want to stay in bed with my wife, and have nothing to worry about."

"Well maybe we can go to _bed_ early tonight luv."

Draco grins up at me before kissing me quickly on the lips. He rolls off me and gets off of the bed. I follow him and grab my clothes, which are scattered around the room. I slip them back on and put my shoes on before looking in the mirror.

You wouldn't be able to tell we were shagging except for my flushed cheeks, dazed eyes, and messy hair. I brush through my hair again to make it presentable, fixing the barette as well.

I make sure everything looks perfect before sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Draco. He's trying to decide what shirt to wear at the moment. Finally he slips on a hunter green button up shirt and after he slips on his cloak, he comes over to the bed and pulls me up.

I grin at him as he slips his hand into mine, and pulls me out of the room. On our way to the dining room, he clears his throat.

"I was thinking of just placing the money in your parent's vault today, so then there's no way they can say no. Even when they do figure out it's us, they can't give it back necessarily."

I nod in agreement. That sounds like a perfect plan, and no way can my parents say no to the money. Draco won't take the money back, and pretty soon my parents won't have to worry about money, which is going to be wonderful. I have the perfect husband...If I do say so myself.

Well what did you all think of this chapter? You'll find out what the reward is in the next chapter. I can't wait to hear from everyone, so please leave me a review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	18. Old Girlfriends and New Experiences

Chp. 18- Old Girlfriends and New Experiences

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

I make sure everything looks perfect before sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Draco. He's trying to decide what shirt to wear at the moment. Finally he slips on a hunter green button up shirt and after he slips on his cloak, he comes over to the bed and pulls me up.

I grin at him as he slips his hand into mine, and pulls me out of the room. On our way to the dining room, he clears his throat.

"I was thinking of just placing the money in your parent's vault today, so then there's no way they can say no. Even when they do figure out it's us, they can't give it back necessarily."

I nod in agreement. That sounds like a perfect plan, and no way can my parents say no to the money. Draco won't take the money back, and pretty soon my parents won't have to worry about money, which is going to be wonderful. I have the perfect husband...If I do say so myself.

Now:

Draco and I arrive in the dining room after another minute. We're at least half an hour late to breakfast, and Narcissa and Lucius look up at us as we walk in together. Draco pulls my seat out for me and I sit down. He takes his seat, and I grab some food. When I look up, I see Narcissa looking at me with a small smile on her face.

"So did you two sleep in this morning? Lucius and I were wondering if something had happened to you."

"Oh Ginny and I were absolutely drained from everything the past couple days, so we thought we'd get a bit more rest this morning."

"I see," Narcissa says and I know she doesn't believe Draco's story.

Who would? We're newlyweds...How many newlyweds do you know that get a lot of sleep? They're usually either shagging or snogging. Oh well...It was worth a shot. You've got to love Draco for trying.

"So what are you two up to today?"

"We're going to Diagon Alley to spend some quality time together," Draco replies and smiles over at me.

I smile back at him. Merlin he's wonderful, I can't help but think. Draco's parents finish eating before us, and they stand up to excuse themselves. Before Narcissa is out the door, she turns back to us.

"Have fun today you two. Oh by the way, nice excuse Draco darling."

My cheeks turn bright red and I'm thankful that my back is to Draco's mother. I keep my eyes trained on my plate and try not to die from embarrassment. Even though Draco and I are married, I don't want his parents thinking about us shagging. Obviously they must know that we shag, but I really don't want to think about this any longer.

I look up from my plate to see Draco staring intently at me. A smirk appears on his face when he sees that I'm staring back at him. I feel my lips curve up into a smile at this.

"Are you ready to go luv?"

I nod my head and Draco comes around the table and offers me his hand. I take it and we walk out of the dining room together. Draco reaches his hand into his pocket and withdraws his wand. He wraps his arms around my waist and smiles down at me. I smile back at him and wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head against his chest.

I close my eyes and feel the tug of side by side apparation. When I open my eyes again, I can see Gringrotts standing tall in front of us. Draco unwraps his arms from around me and grabs my hand, pulling me towards the building.

With a laugh, I follow him. Goblins are all around us, and Draco makes his way to the first one he sees. The goblin looks up from his book he had been writing in.

Let me just tell you this...Goblins are scary looking, especially to someone who doesn't know they exist until they visit Gringotts. I can just imagine how Harry or Hermione felt when they first visited this bank.

I bring myself back to Earth and listen to Draco talking to the goblin.

"So you're saying you want to take money from your account and put it in another person's account Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Do you have the vault numbers then?"

Draco gives the number for the Malfoy vault and then looks over at me.

"The other vault is number four fifteen."

"Very well. How much did you want to transfer Mr. Malfoy?"

"Thirty thousand galleons."

My eyes bulge out. I knew he was going to give them money, but I didn't think he was going to give them that much. That will last them for the rest of their lives.

Oh yes...Draco definitely deserves a reward tonight. Merlin I married the most wonderful man. I definitely won't have to worry about my parents making ends meet anymore.

I snuggle closer to Draco and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mr. Malfoy?"

"Positive," Draco replies and stares down at me.

I blush slightly and smile softly at him. The goblin finishes filling out the papers before telling Draco to sign where the x is. He does just that and I glance at his handwriting.

Masculine yet very neat.

It figures...He's perfect in every other way, so why wouldn't his penmanship be wonderful as well? I really don't know how I got so lucky in finding the perfect person for me. Sometimes I think he's too good for me...

Maybe I don't deserve him, or to be so happy.

I decide not to think about this, and I realize that we're outside again. The sun is shining into my eyes, blinding me. I reach my hand up to block the sun and look over at Draco.

"So where are we headed to now?"

"Where would you like to go? We can go wherever you want."

I bite my lip. I don't want Draco to take me anywhere, because then he'll buy me stuff. He just gave my parents thirty thousand galleons, and he wants to go spend more money? I don't think I will ever get used to spending money so easily. Draco's had money since he was a baby.

I haven't...It's as simple as that. If he wanted to buy something, all he had to do was ask his mum or dad, and he probably had it within the hour. My parents could only afford the essentials and most of the things I got as a kid were second hand things or hand me downs from my brothers.

It feels strange to suddenly be rich. To go from being dirt poor to being filthy rich...It's definitely different. You know how they say the grass is always greener on the other side? Well if Draco is there on the other side, then the grass is definitely greener to me.

"Ginny luv?"

I snap out of my thoughts and stare at Draco.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright darling? You seem out of it today."

"Oh I'm fine Draco. I was just thinking."

Draco nods in approval before linking our fingers together and tugging on my hand. I smile to myself before striding beside him. I have no clue where we're going, but I let Draco lead me. He'll take me wherever we have to go.

I can see people looking at us, and staring. I smile to myself. Since I've married Draco, I've kind of become famous. It's so strange from going to one radical as in being a nobody to the other radical which is being sort of famous.

I know the Malfoys have always been powerful and wealthy. They have gotten a good amount of press. It's usually the wives that are seen in the papers the most, with charity balls and other functions attended. I have no doubt I'll have my own fair share of stories in the Daily Prophet.

Draco doesn't even give anyone a second glance. He's used to people staring at him, but I can't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. What if there's something on me or my hair looks bad? Is there something in my teeth, I wonder to myself.

That would definitely be embarrassing!

Draco squeezes my hand and sends a smile my way. Instantly I feel much more relieved. Finally I can feel eyes wandering away from us and I breath easier.

"Draco?"

Draco turns around, pulling me with him. I see a tall, blonde woman standing there. She's staring at Draco. I look her over quickly and instantly feel inadequate.

She's absolutely breathtaking. She has to be 5'8" with long tan legs. She's skinny with slight hips and a generous chest. Her hair is golden blonde, silky, and straight as a pin. She's wearing a dress that only falls about mid thigh on and it hugs her body. It's a sky blue that matches her eyes perfectly.

You know how there's always these gorgeous women that make every other woman feel inadequate? Well this woman just happens to be one of those women. I hate her immediately.

As I'm thinking about how much I hate her for looking so perfect, I wonder why she knows my husband's name.

I realize with horror that they definitely know each other when she comes over and hugs Draco tightly. She pulls back and beams at him. Then she sees me next to him and her eyes narrow slightly.

I stare back at her.

Tramp!

She only graces me with her attention for about two seconds before she turns it back to my husband.

"Alexis, this is my wife Ginny. Ginny, this is Alexis."

Alexis turns her eyes back to me and stares at me with disdain. She sneers as if I'm a speck of dirt that has just gotten on her favorite white dress. She nods her head quickly at me in a form of greeting before looking at Draco.

"How are you Draco," the tramp asks.

"I'm fantastic thanks. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful. You're looking magnificent as always."

Draco chuckles at this and I feel anger bubbling inside me. I can feel the Weasley temper threatening to come out. I tell myself to calm down, that this will be over soon. I'm the one going home with Draco, not this supermodel blonde named Alexis. She's obviously his old girlfriend, otherwise how would they know each other? He said I was his wife...although he didn't mention who she was exactly.

We're standing there for several minutes, and I try to ignore their droning, but it's a hard feat to conquer. Finally the conversation comes to an end.

"Well I have to get going. I have a spa appointment I can't miss. It's been wonderful seeing you again Draco. We simply must get together again soon Draco. It's been far to long. Send me an owl," Alexis says before kissing his cheek and walking away.

I watch her leave, hoping she'll trip and make an arse of herself. I have no such luck, of course.

Damn...

They say jealousy is a green eyed monster. Well I'm positive my eyes are green at the moment.

It's a sad and irritating thought.

Draco pulls on my hand and I turn to look at him. He's not looking at me...

"Who was that," I question, casually of course.

"Oh. She's just an old girlfriend."

I brood to myself. So I was right about her being an old girlfriend. Bloody hell...I knew he had to date pretty girls, but I didn't think they would look like models.

He was friendly with her...very friendly. Too friendly perhaps? Then he completely ignored me, just doing a quick introduction, which he as a Pureblood, knew was the mandatory thing to do when new people meet.

I can feel Draco's eyes on me, but I don't pay him any attention. I have the freedom to brood and pout if I want to. I earned it...

"What's the matter?"

I look over at him and see he's looking at me concerned. Well good. At least he's finally paying attention.

"Nothing," I reply coolly before turning my eyes back to the front.

One minute I'm walking beside Draco on the main road, still holding his hand for appearances sake since I'm totally bloody mad at him and the next Draco has me pinned against the wall in a dark alley.

I gasp in surprise.

"Tell me what's wrong Ginny."

I stare up into his eyes before starting to cry. I don't know why really, but I can't help it. Draco is even more startled than I am by the tears running down my cheeks. He obviously has no idea what to do.

He hugs me tightly, pressing my face into his warm chest. I breath in his masculine scent and I listen to his heart beating.

This sound is what calms me after a couple minutes of crying. Draco takes this opportunity of me not crying anymore to cup my face in his hands. He tilts my head so I'm looking up into his eyes.

Damn him and his silver eyes...They are just wonderful and they make me feel at peace even when I'm angry at him.

"Please tell me what's on your mind," Draco says, practically begging me.

I can hear the desperation to know in his voice. I stare directly into his silver eyes before replying.

"It's just that you practically ignored me back there with _Alexis_. I didn't like it. I know you had loads of girlfriends before I came into the picture, but we're married now Draco. You seemed so happy to see her, and then you barely seemed to notice I was there and it hurt me."

I take a breath and I'm about to say more, but I don't get a chance. Draco stops me by placing his lips over mine in a passionate kiss. I groan and kiss him back with equal passion.

I wrap my arms around his neck and press myself into his body some more. I stand there, my back against the wall and my front pressed against Draco, with his lips covering mine for several minutes.

He doesn't pull back till we're both breathless, and I've been thoroughly snogged. I can feel my lips are puffy from kissing Draco so intensely. Draco stares down at me.

"I love you Ginny. You don't have to worry about any other girls...You're the one for me. Besides I haven't seen or heard from Alexis in over two and a half years. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. I only want you Ginny Malfoy," Draco says in a husky tone that makes butterflies erupt in my stomach.

I grin at this, and grab his shirt in my hands. I pull his face down to mine and kiss him soundly on the lips.

Our kiss is rough and needy. Draco smirks against my lips and rubs his body sensually against mine. I let a low moan escape, and I can feel myself becoming highly aroused. I can feel Draco becoming aroused as well.

His lips break away from mine, and he nips at my neck, lavishing it with kisses as well. I close my eyes and purr with content. He trails his tongue along the crook of my neck and I shudder against his body.

If we didn't happen to be Malfoys, I'm sure we would have gotten busy right there in the alley. It's not a bad idea, although it's not very hygenic.

Draco nips at the skin where my pulse is beating and I hiss softly.

"Oh gods Draco," I whisper softly.

Draco fumbles in his pocket, and finally he pulls out his wand. He closes his eyes, making sure to keep a tight grip on me before apparating us away. I stumble slightly and see we're in our bedroom. Draco quickly says the spells to lock the doors and place a silencing charm over our bedroom in a throaty voice as he stares down at me.

I decide that now is the time to give him his reward. I kiss him lovingly on the lips before pulling them away. His lips follow mine, and I grin against his lips.

We snog for several more minutes before I finally break free from his lips.

"I love you Draco," I whisper as I stare into his eyes.

He gives me a genuine smile, and I feel my heart racing as I unbutton his shirt. He moves to unzip my sweater but I shake my head no. He quirks his eyebrow but I send him a smile.

"Are you ready for your reward luv," I ask in what I hope is a seductive voice.

It seems to do the trick, because I can feel Draco stir in his pants as I unbuckle them. His eyes glitter as he stares down at me.

"What have you got up your sleeve Ginny Malfoy?"

I send him a dazzling smile, but I don't reply to his question. He'll just have to wait and see.

I push his pants down along with his boxers and he slips them off, sliding them aside with his foot. He's entirely naked, while I'm fully clothed. Ah the advantages of being in control.

I look down and see he's hard as a rock. I smile to myself and take a deep breath before slipping to my knees. Draco stares at me curiously, obviously not thinking I'm going to do what I'm about to do since I've only done it once before.

He looks bloody huge from this angle, even bigger than usual. I promised Draco a reward, and I'm going to give him a bloody good one.

I lean my head forward and slowly take the tip of him inside my mouth. I can feel Draco's eyes on me as he lets out a throaty groan.

"Bloody hell...Ginny," Draco says before trailing off as I take even more of him in my mouth.

I look up at him and he stares down at me. I trail my tongue around the head of his cock and Draco places one of his hands into my hair. He helps guide me, letting out moans and groans of encouragement. When I pull back, I scrape my teeth lightly against Draco.

He says a rather vulgar word, and I would grin to myself, but I'm too busy at the moment. I know Draco is getting closer and closer to cumming, because he tightens his grip on my hair, although not too roughly, and his breathing is heavy.

Also the fact that he is moaning louder and louder. He tugs on my hair and I look up at him in slight surprise.

"I'm going to cum Ginny. You might want to stop."

I don't remove my mouth, but keep going. Draco cries out my name as he starts to climax. I keep my head still and swallow every last drop.

Once Draco is done, I remove my mouth and lick my lips as I stare up at him. Draco quickly pulls me to my feet and practically rips the clothes from my body. I stand there, letting him do it. Once he's gotten my naked, he picks me up and walks to the bed. I giggle and hold him tight. I wrap my legs around him so I make sure he doesn't drop, although I trust him not to.

He lays me down in the middle of the bed before trailing kisses long my jaw and down my neck. He then kisses down to my breasts, lavishing them with kisses and swipes of his tongue. I feel myself become extremely wet by just his mouth on me. Draco trails kisses down to my stomach before allowing his tongue to trail down my skin.

I shiver as the cold air meets the thin trail of saliva he's left behind. Draco stops once he's reached the end of my belly, and he looks up at me. I've been staring at him the entire time. He gives me a smirk...a very strange smirk indeed.

I stare at him curiously. What is he up to, I question myself. I don't have long to wait for the answer though.

Well what did you think of the chapter? This has been the longest one in quite a while. I hope you all enjoyed it. You found out what Draco's reward was finally. Yay. So please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. I can't wait to hear from you all.


	19. Ruining the Mood

Chp. 19- Ruining the Mood

Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter eighteen.

Last Time:

Once Draco is done, I remove my mouth and lick my lips as I stare up at him. Draco quickly pulls me to my feet and practically rips the clothes from my body. I stand there, letting him do it. Once he's gotten my naked, he picks me up and walks to the bed. I giggle and hold him tight. I wrap my legs around him so I make sure he doesn't drop, although I trust him not to.

He lays me down in the middle of the bed before trailing kisses along my jaw and down my neck. He then kisses down to my breasts, lavishing them with kisses and swipes of his tongue. I feel myself become extremely wet by just his mouth on me. Draco trails kisses down to my stomach before allowing his tongue to trail down my skin.

I shiver as the cold air meets the thin trail of saliva he's left behind. Draco stops once he's reached the end of my belly, and he looks up at me. I've been staring at him the entire time. He gives me a smirk...a very strange smirk indeed.

I stare at him curiously. What is he up to, I question myself. I don't have long to wait for the answer though.

Now:

My eyes widen as I feel Draco's lips upon me down there.

"Oh sweet Merlin," I hiss and thread my fingers into his silky blonde hair.

His eyes search out mine, and I shudder when I feel his tongue enter me, painstakingly slow. His tongue moves slowly, taking long swipes inside me as his lips suck softly.

My eyes continue to stare into Draco's as he slowly brings me to a climax. I'm sure my throaty moans are encouraging him more, because he's licking and sucking with more fever.

I can feel Draco massaging my clit softly and this does it for me. My eyes flutter close as I cry out Draco's name, over and over again.

My hands tighten their grip on his hair, and I push his mouth closer to me. Draco chuckles against me, causing vibrations that heighten my climax even more. I'm gasping softly as I reach my end, not wanting it to be over yet.

With one final cry, I'm done. I lay still, my chest heaving as I try to catch my breath. My cheeks are covered with a light pink flush, that usually appears after Draco and I've shagged. I stare down at Draco, who's smirking happily, obviously pleased with himself and my reaction.

"What was that for," I ask curiously.

Draco's smirk widens at this.

"You deserved a reward too..."

I grin back at him, shaking my head in amusement.

He crawls on top of me, resting his muscular body against my own. I smile when I feel him poking my stomach. Draco smiles back at me, before closing the space between our lips. I sigh into the kiss before kissing him back. The kiss is soft, sweet, and full of love.

Draco cups my cheek with one of his hands, stroking the soft skin and grabs my right hand with his left. He intertwines our fingers and moves his lips down slightly so his lips are covering my bottom lip. He sucks softly on it before trailing his tongue along it. I moan softly and wrap my free arm around Draco's neck, bringing him closer to me.

Draco grins against my lips and kisses me with more passion. I smile to myself before moving my hips forward and upwards till Draco is nestled within my walls. He groans loudly and pulls his lips away from mine. I grin innocently up at him and his lips curve up at this. He places his hands on either side of my face, so he's upper body leaves mine. He slowly draws himself out before pushing himself in just as slowly till he's to the hilt.

My eyes flutter close as I whimper with pleasure. Draco keeps his slow, deep thrusts going...and it was driving me crazy but in a good way. I gave him gasps and cries of encouragement, telling him to keep going.

I felt one of Draco's hands stroking my cheek before trailing a finger along my jaw and tracing my lips. I opened my eyes to stare into his now dark gray eyes. They glittered as he stared down at me with love.

I grin up at Draco before rolling us over. Draco's eyes widen in surprise. Usually he's the one who takes control...Well I'm about to rock his world.

I straddle his hips and place my hands on his chest. I give my husband a seductive smile before sliding him in and out of me, faster and deeper than he had been going earlier. Draco groans as he stares up at me with amazement. I wink at him, quicken my pace as I get closer and closer to the edge.

Draco grips my hips roughly, guiding me on and off of him. There's definitely going to be bruises there tomorrow, but at the moment I don't care. I lay my head back as I tighten around Draco, moaning my husband's name loudly.

Draco spills his seed inside me as my walls clench around him.

I dig my nails into Draco's chest, and he growls in response. I snap my head down and stare into Draco's eyes. He's staring intensely at me, and he reaches one hand up into my short curls, and pulls my head down to his. He nips at my lips and I open my mouth, meeting his tongue with eagerness.

We snog passionately, our bodies still climaxing simultaneously. Draco sweeps my mouth with his tongue, searching the willing heat that he's grown very familiar with. I pull back as my body finally meets the end, and give one final cry of passion.

Draco groans out my name as we meet our end, and I collapse on top of him, spent. My head currently is resting on his warm chest, which is rising and falling gracefully. I feel Draco's lips kiss my head softly before he wraps his arms tightly around my waist. I snuggle into his warm body before I finally lift my head to look up at Draco.

He's got a completely satisfied smirk on his face. I peck him on the lips quickly before pulling back with a smile.

"So how was your reward?"

"Mmm...Fantastic luv...Absolutely mind-blowing."

I grin at this.

"I've never done anything like that, except with you...As a matter of fact, I've only kissed three boys before you...and let one feel my upper half."

"Oh really," Draco asked, intrigued at this.

I've definitely grabbed his attention at this. I blush and nod my head.

Draco rolls us over so I'm trapped beneath his body. He leans closer and kisses me softly on my lips before nuzzling my check. I sigh with satisfaction.

"So who are these three men that have kissed my luscious wife before me and which one got to touch you?"

Draco trails kisses along my jaw and he looks up when I don't respond immediately. I'm sure I'm as red as a tomato at the moment. Draco raises an eyebrow at my bright red face.

"Ginerva..."

I sigh before replying.

"Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, and Harry."

Draco's eyes widen in surprise. I look anywhere but him at this point in time.

"Potter," he says in disgust.

I turn to glare at him. How dare he say that as if he's disgusted? He definitely knows how to ruin one's good mood.

"Well excuse me Draco...He happens to be one of my best friends, and it was only once anyways, not that it should really matter to you. At least I haven't slept with anyone else," I reply before pushing him off me and turning my back to him.

I'm sure he's mad, but at the moment I don't care. I'm fuming at him. I don't have people falling all over me, and really...He's getting angry over one kiss with Harry. That's a bit immature. I'm not getting all pissy at him sleeping with numerous women before me.

I should ask him how many women _he's_ kissed, and how many _he's_ slept with. Let's see how he handles that one...

But I don't say anything to him, because right now my Weasley temper is flaring and I don't want to talk to him right now. If I do, he's about to get hexed with the Bat-Bogey...

I feel him come behind me, and I scoot closer to the edge of the bed before he can wrap his arms around my waist. He's trying to get on my good side again, and frankly I don't want him there at the moment.

I forgave him for ignoring me when he was talking to _Alexis_ yet he has the nerve to try and make me feel bad. We were doing fine after that little fiasco with his ex, and now he had to ruin it.

I decide that he's not going to give up, and I really don't feel like talking to him at the moment. I sit up and make my way over to the wardrobe. I can feel Draco's eyes on me, burning into my skull. I ignore him and slip on a pair of plum shorts and a lilac t-shirt on. I turn to gaze at Draco coolly.

"You can sleep alone tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, if you want to stop being a git...If not, I frankly don't give a bloody damn."

I turn on my heel before storming out of our bedroom. I want to slam the door, but I don't want to disturb anyone. I close the door before walking down the hall a decent amount. I really don't know where any bedrooms are, but hopefully there are some away from Draco.

I decide to climb the stairs so I'm even farther away. If Draco comes to look for me, he'll probably start with the same floor. I start looking through the rooms once I'm finally towards the opposite end and find a bedroom rather quickly. It's a very pretty bedroom with light gray walls, dark gray carpet that's almost black, a four poster bed with a black comforter and cream silk sheets.

I settle down in the bed, and pull the covers on top of me. I can feel tears come to my eyes, and I turn on my side before letting them fall. My sobs are loud and my body shakes. Finally sleep overcomes me.

My sleep is restless, and I keep tossing and turning. When I wake up, I've forgotten entirely about the fight until I look and see that I'm not in mine and Draco's bedroom. My eyes are puffy from all my crying, and I quickly make the bed before going to find a bathroom.

Luckily there's one conveniently located two doors down. I go into it and lock the door before looking in the mirror. My face is red and I have tear trails running down my face...Well it's nothing a hot shower can't cure.

Now for the fight with Draco...That can't be cured so easily. I strip out of my pajamas before turning the shower on. I get into the shower, sticking my head under the warm water to soothe my face before washing my hair and body.

I exit the shower, steam filling the area as I exit. I wrap a big fluffy hunter green towel around my body, which conviently matches the bathroom walls. I bite my lip as I try and decide how I'm going to get changed.

I don't want to risk running into Draco, so going to our room is out of the question. Perhaps I can get a house elf...I've seen Narcissa snap her fingers, and one will appear out of thin air.

Perhaps the same will work for me. I am married to a Malfoy.

I conclude it's worth a shot, and I snap my fingers. I feel the air next to me thin before a house elf appears next to me. I jump slightly, because I hadn't really expected it to work. I make sure I keep a firm grip on my towel as the house elf bows till her nose touches the ground.

"How can Mindy be helping you Mistress?"

Mistress? Merlin...

"I was wondering if perhaps you could go to my bedroom and grab some clothes for me to wear today."

"Of course Mistress. Mindy will be back in a flash."

I nod in approval and watch as she disapparates with a snap of her long fingers. I take the time to look in the mirror, and I'm pleased to say that my face once again looks normal.

Minnie appears next to me after one minute, and hands me the clothes, and some shoes. I thank her profusely and she tells me that she'd be happy to get me anything else I need. I dismiss her, telling her that's all I need.

She bows low before leaving again. I drop the towel and slip on the clothes she gave me. I have to admit that she has good taste. She grabbed me a pair of black form fitting pants, and a plum tubetop that has a tie that goes around my neck to insure it stays put. I slip on the black pumps she grabbed before combing my hair with my fingers. It's good enough for the moment...

I take a deep breath before heading down to the dining room. Thankfully I don't run into Draco along the way, and I pray that he's still sleeping or getting ready so I can be done eating before him, and go exploring in the Manor...thus staying away from Draco.

I breath easier when I notice that only Lucius and Narcissa are in the dining room. They greet me warmly, and I sit down. I pour some orange juice and take a sip before grabbing some french toast and sausage links. I eat rather quickly, although I make sure that I don't like like my brother...

I hear the door open behind me, and I freeze with my fork halfway to my mouth. Draco greets his parents, stooping to kiss his mother on her cheek before sitting directly across from me. I stare down at my plate, and eat even quicker.

Screw trying to eat properly...I just want to leave. I hear two chairs slide back and I feel Draco's eyes on me as I hear his parents exit. I drop my fork and slide my chair back before quickly exiting the room.

"Ginny," Draco yells, indignantly.

I hear Draco yell my name, but I'm already running. I can hear him coming after me, and I quickly reach down to slide my heels off so I can run faster. I run at my full speed, which is actually pretty fast, since I'm used to horsing around with all my brothers. You have to be fast to catch them.

Draco may be taller, but he's not used to running like I am. I even jogged through the woods when I was younger to keep in shape, and it gave me an adrenaline rush that I craved. I haven't been running in awhile, but once I start, it was easy to get back into it. I was on the third floor by now, and I could hear Draco in the distance. I quickly hid inside a room, and wait for him to leave. I can hear him opening doors, but I was fine because I was hidden in a very good spot.

I hold my breath when I hear him open the door, and he closes the door loudly with an aggravated growl. I hear him opening several other doors before he finally gives up on his search. I come out of my hiding spot and see I am in a library. Perfect...

I can spend the day reading.

I run my hands along the books, trying to find a suitable one to read. Finally I settle on _Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions_ because it seems like an interesting read.

I wonder if it has a solution for my stubborn husband who is a big git.

I settle down into a big hunter green chair and drop my heels down next to it before flipping my legs over one arm of the chair and settling my head on the other one. I read through the entire book, learning some valuable information for weird case scenarios.

I look at the clock and see it's already five in the evening. Where did all the time go? I hear my stomach grumble and I sigh before thinking to myself.

Mindy will bring me something to eat, because I don't want to go to the dining room for supper.

I snap my fingers as I sit up in my chair. Mindy appears before me, bowing yet again to the floor.

"How can I be helping you Mistress?"

"Can you bring me two peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwiches, a glass of pumpkin juice, and a banana?"

"Of course. Mindy will bring it for you Mistress."

She disappears and I take this time to look for a new book. I grab a true classic, _Quidditch Through the Ages_, before settling down in my comfy chair again. I'll have to remember this is where the library is.

Mindy pops back into the room with a tray full of the food I asked for. I thank her as I take the tray, digging into the food. I'm famished...

I finish the food in record time and get Mindy to come back. She's holding a plate with three chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. She offers them to me and I thank her profusely as she disappears with the tray.

I sigh with satisfaction as I eat the cookies. They're bloody fantastic...and they're warm so the chocolate is still melted. I finish the cookies and drink the last of my milk before setting them empty dishes on the table next to me.

I place my legs over the arm of the chair again and start on my second book. Mindy appears ten pages into the book to get the dirty dishes and I thank her again.

"You is too kind Mistress."

I smile kindly at her, which I'm sure she's not used to. She disappears, leaving me alone once again.

When I'm on page fifty two, reading about the Holyhead Harpies, who happen to be an all women's Quidditch team, when I hear yelling in the distance. My ears perk up and I pause in my reading.

"WELL I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY DAMN IF SHE'S HIDING AWAY FROM THE ENTIRE WORLD! I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME TO MY WIFE IMMEDIATELY!"

I can hear him getting closer and suddenly the door to the library is thrown open. I look over the chair's back and see a bloody irate Draco standing in the door frame, glaring at me. I gulp and close my book, because I know that my time for reading has come to a close.

Aahh...The newlyweds first row...So what did you all think of the chapter? Please don't kill me for leaving you at this cliffy. ::Ducks and hides from angry reviewers:: You'll find out in two weeks what happens between Ginny and Draco, so look forward to it. I can't wait to hear from you all!


	20. Wandless Magic

Chp. 20- Wandless Magic

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!

Last Time:

When I'm on page fifty two, reading about the Holyhead Harpies, who happen to be an all women's Quidditch team, when I hear yelling in the distance. My ears perk up and I pause in my reading.

"WELL I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY DAMN IF SHE'S HIDING AWAY FROM THE ENTIRE WORLD! I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME TO MY WIFE IMMEDIATELY!"

I can hear him getting closer and suddenly the door to the library is thrown open. I look over the chair's back and see a bloody irate Draco standing in the door frame, glaring at me. I gulp and close my book, because I know that my time for reading has come to a close.

Now:

I throw my book on the table and get up from my chair, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in my clothes.

"Well this is my cue to leave," I say and head towards the door.

Draco's blocking the door though, and he grabs my arm rather roughly before marching over to the chair again. I give out a cry of indignation at his brashness.

"Stop manhandling me Draco!"

He loosens his grip slightly but he still drags me to the chair before pushing me down in it. I watch as he waves his hand at the door, which slams loudly behind me. I jump in surprise, because I had no idea he could do wandless magic, so I definitely wasn't expecting that.

Draco sits down in the chair across from me, and I look around the room, not even glancing at him.

Bloody git...

"Ginny Malfoy...Look at me."

I pay him no heed, which I know will only anger him more, but I don't care at the moment.

"I said look at me," Draco says louder this time, his voice holding an angry tone.

I swivel my head in his direction, glaring back at him. His eyes are narrowed as he stares back at me. I huff in annoyance and cross my arms over my chest.

"I've given you all night, and most of the day to pout by your lonesome. Now it's time to talk like adults."

"Perhaps if you hadn't been a git last night, we wouldn't be in this predicament Draco," I say, crossly.

I can see his jaw clench as he tries to control his fury.

"All I bloody said was Potter, and you're the one who had a fit..."

"Yes, because of the way you said it _Malfoy_. You shouldn't have asked if you didn't want to know the answer," I reply in a haughty voice.

Draco closes his eyes as he rubs his temples. I examine my nails as if they're the most interesting thing in the world.

"I didn't know that would be the answer," Draco replies, quietly.

I look up at him and see he's gazing softly at me. I'm not about to cave at the moment though. This is our first row, and he can't just turn me into putty when he wants.

"Well I can't change the past Draco...Harry happened to be my first crush, and I told you it was only one kiss."

He nods before crossing his left leg over his right and placing his left foot on his right knee. He seems so at ease, which makes me slightly suspicious.

"Who touched you?"

How I wished at that moment that it had been Harry...That would serve Draco right for making such a big deal about an innocent little kiss.

"Oliver..."

"When?"

"When I was fourteen and he was seventeen. It was during the summer. We had a short relationship, which didn't last very long. My brothers put a stop to it as soon as they found out."

I decide to tell him everything.

"Dean was my first kiss when I was twelve, and he was thirteen. We kissed several times but we didn't really know what we were doing. Harry was next, and we kissed once during the summer before my third year."

Draco was quiet after this, and I waited patiently for him to say something, anything.

"Thank you for telling me," Draco replies softly before looking into my eyes, a small smile gracing his lips.

Now it's my turn for information...

"So how many girls has there been?"

Draco closes his eyes before clearing his throat uncomfortabley.

"Fourty-two..."

My eyes widen...Is that how many he's slept with or kissed?

"That you've slept with, or kissed?"

"Slept with," Draco replies softly, his eyes remaining closed so he doesn't have to look at me.

"Well then how many did you kiss and feel up?"

"Does this really matter?"

"Yes Draco...It does."

"Fifty-four," Draco replies and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes.

I want to laugh at the irony of this situation. Draco was making a big deal of my one kiss with Harry when he's shagged fourty-two women. I've kissed three and he's kissed fifty-four.

I should be the one throwing a fit if anyone. I happened to be a bloody virgin when we got together, yet he's slept with almost four dozen girls before me.

"Ginny," I hear Draco say softly, and I look up into his eyes.

He's smiling at me softly, and he walks over to me. He grabs my hands and pulls me up to him. I stiffen when I feel his arms encircle my waist before slumping against his body and starting to cry. Draco rubs soothing circles on my back and whispers consoling words in my ear.

Finally after several minutes, my tears stop and I just hiccup occasionally. Draco cups my face in between his hands and tilts my face up to look at his.

"I'm sorry I overreacted Ginny, but I couldn't help it...I didn't want to think about Potter touching my wife..."

"Well he wasn't the one that touched me..."

"Yes I know that now...but my possessiveness took a hold of me, and I couldn't help myself."

"If you're throwing a fit over Harry, I should throw a fit over each of the other fifty-four women you've kissed and been with."

"Please don't Ginny. I don't want us to fight anymore..."

I look up into his eyes that are pleading with me before sighing. Damn Malfoy and his silver eyes...They'll be the downfall of me one of these days.

"Fine," I whine and Draco smirks happily down at me.

He leans down to kiss me but I place my hand over his lips. He raises his eyebrows at this.

"I'm not going to listen to any more ranting about Harry from you, otherwise I'll take my fine back. Do you understand Draco?"

He nods and I remove my hand from his lips. He closes the space between our lips, kissing me with hunger. I let a soft moan escape, truly missing Draco's lips upon mine. He places one of his hands on my lower back and presses my body as close as it will go to his, and places the other in my soft curls.

Once he's satisfied, he trails kisses down my jaw to my neck, pulling my head back slightly for better access. My breath comes out all ragged, and I can feel myself becoming aroused.

Draco trails kisses back up to my ear before nibbling softly on my earlobe. I can feel his hot breath on my ear, tickling me.

"Merlin I missed you last night Gin...I didn't sleep a wink without you in my arms."

I feel relieved and content at this confession.

"I slept horribly too...I couldn't stop tossing and turning."

"Well tonight you're sleeping in my arms, and in our bed."

"Hmm...If you insist Draco," I say, more than happy to comply.

"I do," Draco replies, a grin on his face.

I roll my eyes before kissing my husband again. His lips are unrelenting and kissing me passionately. He nips at my bottom lip and I smile before opening my mouth to tango with his tongue.

I can feel Draco walk us backwards, but I'm concentrating on the kiss too much to even care. One minute I'm standing in the middle of the room, and the next minute I'm on my back on a black leather couch. I squeal in surprise and Draco pulls apart from my lips, smiling down at me.

I grin up at him when I feel his arousal poking me. Draco groans before trailing kisses along my neck. I lay my head back and allow him to do whatever he wants to me. Draco nips at the hollow of my neck and growls when he can't go any lower because of my top.

He waves his hand, and we're both bare naked. I gasp in surprise before giggling. Merlin I love when he takes control of situations like this. Draco trails his mouth down to my breasts, which he lavishes with kisses. I moan his name and slip my hands into his wonderful hair. I tug on the ends, earning a throaty groan from my husband.

I don't think I can wait much longer so I tug Draco's head up from his current activity. He's staring at me curiously. I give him a seductive smile in return.

"Fuck me Draco..."

A stunned look appears on his face before he's grinning from ear to ear. He slides up my body till he's eye to eye with me.

"If you insist..."

"I do," I say and feel him buried deep inside me within seconds.

I practically purr with fulfillment and trail kisses along his jawline as I wrap my long legs around his waist. Draco slides himself out before burying himself within me again. I trail kisses up to his ear before tugging on his earlobe. I can feel Draco's lips on my neck. He's sucking on the smooth, pale skin, trying to leave a love bite behind.

I smile to myself before dipping my tongue quickly into Draco's ear. He shudders on top of me and nips at the love bite he's already made. I groan and arch my back, causing Draco to slide deeper inside me.

Draco pulls away from my neck, looking affectionately at the telltale mark he's left behind, marking me as his property. I know that's going to be hard to cover up, but at the moment I don't really care. He strokes the skin softly and I wince slightly because it's tender. Draco instantly removes his hand and leans closer to whisper sorry against my lips.

I stare into his eyes before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him softly. Draco kisses me back, quickening his thrusts as we get closer to our climaxes. I meet his thrusts and hear him groan my name against my lips.

I grin and trail my tongue along his lower lip, meeting his tongue when he opens his mouth.

I can feel myself about to fall over the edge and kiss Draco with more fever. It only takes another minute before I break apart from Draco's lips as I start to climax.

"Oh gods Draco," I whimper and I feel him join me in ecstasy.

He rests his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes as they widen from the intensity of both of us climaxing together. I gasp repeatedly, my warm breath falling upon Draco's face.

He smiles at me, completely satisfied by my gasping and groaning with pleasure. As I stare into his eyes, I can see them sparkling.

"I love you Draco," I whisper softly, staring deep into his silver eyes.

Draco's smile widens and he kisses me softly on the lips before replying.

"I love you too Ginny Malfoy."

I smile and close my eyes, just wanting to feel Draco's warm body on top of my own. I had missed holding him and kissing him today...I missed waking up in his arms this morning, and I don't ever want to give it up again.

Draco whispers something to me, but I'm too far gone to realize it. I'm fast asleep beneath him, and it's only about seven in the evening.

Draco looks down at me, a small smile on his face. He slips out of me, and stands up. He waves his hand and our clothes are back upon our bodies. He picks me up, as if I'm as light as a feather, cradling me in his muscular arms.

I groan in my sleep, snuggling closer to Draco's warm chest. He looks down at me as I sleep on, before kissing my forehead softly. He makes his way down to our bedroom and once there, he waves his hand and I'm naked. He waves it again, and one of his t-shirts appears on my body. He slips me under the covers before changing out of his clothes, slipping a clean pair of navy blue silk boxers on.

He slips in the bed behind me, pulling me flush with his body. I sleep on, oblivious to everything, although a smile appears on my face when I'm in Draco's arms. He kisses the back of my neck before closing his eyes.

I'm the first to wake up, and I snuggle back into Draco's body some more. I'm not entirely sure why I woke up, but I want to go back to sleeping. Just then I hear tapping in the distance. I groan before opening my eyes slowly. What the bloody hell?

Well I'm leaving it there. You find out in the next chapter what the tapping is. So what did you all think of the chapter? You didn't honestly think I'd leave Ginny and Draco fighting, did you? I thought I'd throw some drama into the mix, and have the couple have their first row. Well please leave me a review.


	21. Rainbow of Emotions

Chp. 21- Rainbow of Emotions

Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter twenty.

Last Time:

He slips in the bed behind me, pulling me flush with his body. I sleep on, oblivious to everything, although a smile appears on my face when I'm in Draco's arms. He kisses the back of my neck before closing his eyes.

I'm the first to wake up, and I snuggle back into Draco's body some more. I'm not entirely sure why I woke up, but I want to go back to sleeping. Just then I hear tapping in the distance. I groan before opening my eyes slowly. What the bloody hell?

Now:

I groan again before unwrapping Draco's arms from around my waist and make my way slowly over to the window, quietly and quickly so the owl doesn't wake Draco up. As soon as the window is open, Jewels flies in and lands on my outstretched arm. I give her a smile and take the letter from her. She nips playfully at my finger and I whisper for her to go fly around for a bit. She hoots softly before flying out of the window again.

I close the window, effectively stopping the cool breeze that had been blowing the curtains. I groan and rub my eyes before looking down at my outfit. I see I'm wearing one of Draco's t-shirts in hunter green. I smile to myself and lift the bottom of the shirt up, taking a deep breath. It smells like Draco...

Finally I drop the shirt down again and make my way over to the bed. I settle myself down on my side before looking at the letter.

It's addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy...and it's from my parents.

I sigh before shaking Draco awake. He groans and wraps his arms around me, drawing me to his warm, partially naked body. Finally his eyes open, and he smiles up at me, where I'm currently lying on top of his body, one leg between his and the other lying beside his body.

He draws me close, planting a soft, sweet kiss on my lips before pulling back.

"Morning my luv..."

"Morning Draco. My parents have sent an owl to us..."

Draco nods his head, obviously expecting this. I open the envelope and draw out the letter, reading it out loud.

Dear Ginny and Draco,

Ginny...Your mother and I request that both you and Draco come over this afternoon to discuss something of immense importance. We'll expect to see you two around twelve this afternoon, and your mother insists that you both eat lunch here.

Arthur

I groan before looking at the clock. We've slept in, and it's already ten in the morning. Merlin I slept a long time...Obviously I was making up for my lack of sleep the night before.

"Draco we have to get ready...It's already ten."

Draco grumbles and flips us over so he's on top of me. I grin up at him and the letter lays next to us, forgotten for the moment as we snog each other senseless. Finally after several minutes of wonderful kissing, we break apart and head into the bathroom to take a shower. Draco grins at me after he's started the shower, grabbing the bottom of his shirt that I'm wearing, and he pulls it over my head.

I allow him and when he's got that off, I step close to him and slip his boxers off. Draco smirks down at me, cupping my bum in his hands. He lifts me up easily, and I laugh as I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I kiss him soundly on the lips, and just as I'm about to pull away, Draco reaches one hand up to the back of my neck to keep my lips against his. I groan and kiss Draco with renewed desire.

He quickly walks us into the shower, closing the door before pinning my body between his and the wall. I smile against his lips before wiggling my hips, and I sigh with content when I feel Draco slid inside me.

Draco keeps me pinned against the wall as he slides in and out of me slowly. I pull my lips away from his and lay my head against the cold shower wall, relishing in the feel of Draco's body against mine. I feel his lips ghosting over my jawline and down my neck before trailing kisses along my shoulder.

I hold Draco tightly, rocking my hips against his. Draco groans and bites softly on my shoulder. I moan out his name and dig my nails into his back, causing Draco to growl.

I grin to myself and run my hands through his hair, making it stand on end, messily. At the moment, Draco's mouth is surrounding my right breast, teasing my nipple with his tongue and teeth.

I gasp when I feel Draco tug softly on my nipple before trailing his tongue around it. Merlin he's good with his mouth...

I grind my hips into his when he's embedded deep within me, earning a throaty moan from Draco. He pulls his mouth away from my body to look up into my eyes. He lays his head against my shoulder, sucking on the skin as he enters me with rougher, deeper, quicker thrusts.

My head flies back as I fall the world start to crumble. My eyes flutter close and I cry Draco's name loudly as I cling to his body.

He joins me after a minute, heightening my own orgasm with his. Right when I'm reaching the end, Draco bites my shoulder, and I'm finished with a cry, collapsing in his arms.

Draco keeps a tight grip on me, and once he too is finished, he stays there for several minutes as we catch our breath.

I've got a goofy grin on my face, but I can't help it. I'm just so happy to be back in good standing with Draco, and even though we'd only been fighting for a day, it felt like forever with me.

I never want to fight with Draco again...I know it is inevitable, but I can try to prevent it as much as I can. I must say that the sex _was_ even more fantastic after not being together just that one night.

I've heard from girls gossiping at school that the make-up sex is the best sex there is, and I must admit that I do agree. Then Draco doing that wandless magic to get us naked in a wave of his hand...

Well I best not think about it, because we'll definitely be late for my parent's luncheon talk they have planned for us.

Draco pulls his head away from where it had been resting on my shoulder, and stares into my eyes. I stare back into his silver eyes that are twinkling merrily. I grin even more when I notice this. Draco grins back and kisses me softly on the lips.

He sucks softly on my lower lip, earning a soft moan from me, before pulling back.

His hands cup my cheeks, and he stares into my eyes.

"Merlin I love you Ginny..."

I feel tears well up my eyes, and I start crying despite myself. Draco looks concerned and stares into my eyes.

"What's wrong baby? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"No Draco...I'm sorry...," I say and quickly wipe away the tears, "I'm fine, and you didn't hurt me. I don't know why I started crying...It's just you said you loved me and I know I've heard it before, but it just felt so good to hear it again after our row."

Draco wipes away the tears that I hadn't already wiped away, and kisses my forehead. I sigh when I feel Draco's warm lips upon my forehead. Merlin I really missed him that one night...I'm becoming dependent upon him I think.

I've always been independent, being the only girl in the Weasley family. I've been able to take care of myself since I was a small girl, because my brothers weren't exactly easy on me during my younger years, and then they tried to be all protective as I got older. Now I had no intention of changing my independence anytime soon, but obviously my heart has decided otherwise.

My heart belongs to Draco...

I really can't believe how quickly I've fallen in love with him, but it feels so right. He's my husband, and I love him with all my heart now. I really don't know how I got along without Draco for so long. One reason I've probably fallen so hard for Draco is the fact that he was my first, and I gave my virginity up to him. You always share something special with your first, because they're the one who takes you from being a girl to being a woman.

I smile softly to myself before pulling away to stare at Draco.

"I love you too Draco."

Draco grins widely before trailing kisses all over my entire face, and I laugh at this.

"I love you," Draco says after each kiss, and I feel my heart beating erratically.

I hold him tightly and peck him on the lips before he can kiss my face anymore. Draco smiles against my lips before kissing me passionately. He lets one hand rest on my hip while the other gets lost in my short curls.

Draco strokes the curls softly before pulling my head back slightly so he can cover my neck with lavish kisses, nipping here and there as well.

I groan softly and feel him bury his nose in the side of my neck. He rubs his nose against the sensitive skin, and I bite my lip to keep the laughter from spilling out. I'm sort of ticklish right there...

I can't help giggling after awhile though, and I wince slightly when I feel his nose touch the sensitive love bite he left on my neck last night. Draco kisses it softly, whispering a quiet sorry.

"It's ok...," I whisper back to him.

That does remind me that I have to cover that up before going to my parents' house though...Even though Draco and I are married, I don't want my parents to see my neck covered with teeth marks and love bites from Draco, which it is sure to be after last night and this morning.

"Draco," I whisper softly, trying to get his attention.

I can feel him just breathing in my scent, obviously trying to calm himself down or something. Hmm...

"What," Draco whispers into my neck, not bothering to lift his face from its current position.

"We need to take a shower, and get dressed so we can go see my parents. I'm sure it's already almost eleven, and we're supposed to be there at noon."

Draco groans and I can feel him pouting against my neck. I roll my eyes before unwrapping my legs from around his waist, and letting myself stand on my own feet again.

Draco's face can no longer rest in the crook of my neck, so he's forced to stare at me. I grin at him and kiss him soundly on the lips before starting to wash up. I can feel Draco's eyes on my backside, and I grin to myself at this.

I finish rubbing the shampoo into my hair before turning my head to stare at Draco over my shoulder. He's _staring_ at my bum...It has his full attention...

"Nice view," I ask him casually, and I see Draco snap his eyes up to stare back into my own eyes.

He's got a lazy smirk on his face and stretches before walking closer towards me.

"Fantastic view..."

I shake my head before rinsing the shampoo out of my hair. I can feel Draco's eyes upon my front now, sweeping over my breasts.

Merlin during the one night we were apart he's become sex deprived and hornier than usual...I knew he was very _sexual_ but he's even more so this morning. He can't seem to keep his eyes or hands off me, if his caressing my breasts at the moment is any indication.

I go to reprimand him, but instead of his name coming out like a warning, it comes out as a moan. Damn he is good with his hands...

Bloody hell...Who am I kidding? He's good with everything!

I breathe deeply, trying to stop my arousal from building. Think about my parents...Who are waiting for us to get there in less than a hour...

Damn Draco for being so irresistible and handsome...

We do have to get moving though, otherwise we'll be late. As much as I really hate to do this, I must stop Draco from shagging me senseless. It's for our well being, because my parents don't like being kept waiting, especially when they're peeved...Which I'm sure they are, since we put money in their account without them knowing it at the time.

"Draco we can't...We have plenty of time for that afterwards if you want, but we really can't keep my parents waiting."

Draco pouts down at me, and I feel this tug at my heartstrings. Why does he have to make me feel so bad? I mean I do want to shag with him, but we _really_ don't have time...I decide to make a promise to him, that I'm sure he'll take and we can get going.

"Honestly Draco...I really want to, but we haven't time for it. If you get your bum moving, and we make it to my parents' on time, then we can do anything you want tonight...and when I say anything, I mean _anything_," I say, and bat my eyelashes seductively at Draco.

Draco's eyes light up and he grins lustfully down at me. I glance down and see he's even become slightly hard just from my sexual innuendo. I do love having this sort of power and control over him...or rather his loins...and his mind too.

I can practically see the dirty thoughts he's having, and the different ideas of what he can have me do when I hold up my end of the bargain.

"You've got a deal Mrs. Malfoy..."

I grin at this, and kiss him quickly before finishing my shower. I move out of the way so Draco can start washing up. I go to open the door but look over at Draco quickly, letting my eyes sweep over his lean, muscular frame.

His eyes are closed and he's washing his hair at the moment, so he doesn't notice my staring yet. I quickly shake my head to get myself back on task before heading out of the shower, and closing the door to the shower behind myself. I wrap a towel around my wet and naked body before heading into our bedroom to look through the wardrobe.

I flip through the clothes, biting my lip as I go.

What to wear? What to wear?

I grab a few things out and hold them up to look at myself in the mirror before shaking my head no. I don't want to be completely fancy, but I do want to look nice. This is my first time seeing my parents since the wedding, and I want them to see how happy I am now.

They were worried about me when I mentioned who I was marrying, but now they will see that I'm happy and in love, and they'll feel better because of this fact. Hopefully they'll understand why Draco and I put the money there, and they'll accept it graciously...

Oh yeah right! My parents are going to blow a gasket, although it won't be as bad as I usually see them since Draco is a guest, and they don't know him very well. They'll be polite when they reject the money, but I have a feeling Draco is going to win over their approval for keeping the money. He has a way with words, and as I know only too well that Draco is _very_ persuasive...

And stubborn to boot...

He's not going to give up till they keep the money. Which is a good thing, because I really do worry about my parents. Draco giving them money was lifting a huge weight off of me, and it eased me out of the slight guilt I felt for leaving them alone.

They would be fine, and they would have more than enough money to live on. I was the last one living with them as well, so now it was just the two of them, and they could start living more freely and actually do things they hadn't gotten to do with all the boys and I living at home.

They could finally buy some nice, new things and perhaps I could even talk them into going on a vacation...Just the two of them, so they would finally get some alone time and get to see how it was now that their children were all grown and out of the house.

Ok so I wasn't exactly an adult yet in the wizarding world, but I was married, and living with Draco. I was already sixteen, so it was close enough.

I decided to think about this later, after I was dressed and ready. I grabbed out a white dress, and slipped it on over a pair of white lace boy shorts. I have to admit that I wanted to appear innocent and virginal still, because even though I know my parents had to know Draco and I slept together, I didn't want them to be reminded of the fact that their baby girl was shagging Draco, or anyone else for that matter...

I've only been with Draco, but they didn't really know that...I never really discussed shagging with either of my parents, and I wanted to keep it that way.

I slipped a pair of white flip flops on before heading over to grab my brush. I brush out any snarls in my hair before pulling the front part back into a barette. I put only some very light and natural make-up on, and as I'm finishing up, Draco walks out, naked as the day he was born.

My eyes widen as he strolls past me, whistling. His body glistens with water droplets, and I let my eyes follow his movements. I blush as some very naughty thoughts enter into my mind, and I turn back to the mirror to finish with my make-up.

I can see his reflection in the mirror, but divert my attention from that to my own reflection. I scrutinize my appearance before nodding in approval. I turn my attention back to Draco, and see he's finally dressed.

I check out my neck to make sure I've covered up all the spots and love bites that Draco had left behind, and I'm pleased to say you can't see them at the moment. I turn around to watch Draco as he grabs his wand from the side table.

He looks up at me, looking me over. He grabs my hand, twirling me around so he can get the entire view. My dress twirls with me before settling down to my knees again.

It has spaghetti straps and a scoop neckline, falling almost to my knees. It is tighter on top, and looser towards the bottom.

Draco whistles before wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me close to his body. He rests his hand on my bum, squeezing it softly. I look up at him, as if I'm appalled, but actually I quite like it...

"Paws off Draco," I say before giggling.

Draco smirks down at me before kissing me hungrily. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer.

We have a few minutes to spare...

After a couple minutes, we pull apart, not entirely breathless but breathing heavily all the same.

"I can't wait to get you alone tonight," Draco says, in a husky tone before winking at me.

I flush a bright pink at this confession from Draco...Merlin is it getting hot in here...Draco chuckles at my blushing over the simplest thing, but I really can't help it. Redheads blush constantly, and it can be over the simplest thing...I really blush a lot around Draco, because he's always talking about shagging or something of the sort. Which technically isn't such a bad thing, I think to myself with a smirk.

Well that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be Draco and Ginny meeting up with Ginny's parents, and talking and having lunch together at the Burrow. This will be Draco's first time there, so let's see how he reacts to Ginny's prior life...I'm not entirely sure yet what Draco will want Ginny to do tonight, so any suggestions I will take into consideration. I have a couple ideas of my own, but I haven't decided yet. This has been my longest chapter in quite awhile! Well please review!!!


	22. Lunch at the Burrow

Chp. 22- Lunch at the Burrow

Thanks to my reviewers.

Last Time:

Draco smirks down at me before kissing me hungrily. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer.

We have a few minutes to spare...

After a couple minutes, we pull apart, not entirely breathless but breathing heavily all the same.

"I can't wait to get you alone tonight," Draco says, in a husky tone before winking at me.

I flush a bright pink at this confession from Draco...Merlin is it getting hot in here...Draco chuckles at my blushing over the simplest thing, but I really can't help it. Redheads blush constantly, and it can be over the simplest thing...I really blush a lot around Draco, because he's always talking about shagging or something of the sort. Which technically isn't such a bad thing, I think to myself with a smirk.

Now:

I decide I had better set a few ground rules for Draco so everything will go smoothly today.

"Now you must be on your best behavior today Draco..."

He quirks an eyebrow as if saying what else would he be, and I narrow my eyes slightly at him. Instantly he's the picture of calmness and innocence.

Much better...

"Ok so hand holding only, with perhaps a quick kiss once if you feel the need. I don't want my parents to be scarred with images of us snogging passionately or having our hands all over each other. We're newlyweds, but we're newlyweds with control around them. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'm..."

I grin before pecking him quickly on the lips.

"Splendid. I'm assuming we'll be able to leave at around three after lunch and the big discussion. They might want to chat a little bit after that, but they'll understand this will only last a few hours. I know it might be a little strange being in my house for the first time, but you'll be fine. I survived coming to Malfoy Manor, and I'm quite content living here after I got over the unfamiliar feeling. Do you have any questions before we go?"

"Since we'll be a few minutes early to your parent's house, does that mean that I get to choose our agenda for this entire night?"

I blush a light pink yet again, but send a smile his way.

"If you behave today, then yes you may."

Draco smirks happily at this, unhanding my bum and opting to grab my hand instead.

"Fantastic...We're going to have a busy night ahead of us luv, so let's get this afternoon done with."

My cheeks are burning at his comment about a busy night, which Draco smirks even more. I think he loves the fact that I'm so easily embarrassed...Well actually it's not embarrassing...I'm just very easy to make blush. Draco loves flustering me, and leaving me speechless.

Draco keeps a tight grip on my hand without hurting it, and apparates us to outside the Burrow. We appear in the yard, and I let Draco pocket his wand before pulling him towards my childhood home. He looks around curiously, wanting to take in everything that I used to know so intimately. I smile to myself and decide that he's really just curious.

I know Draco is loaded, and he used to tease Ron mostly about being poor. I must admit that I was kind of scared bring Draco here, because he has some prejudices, and I thought he might judge me by my background like he used to. He's frowning a bit to himself when I look at him again, and I can feel my heart squeeze painfully at that look on his face.

It hurts for me to see him mad, or sad...It's like I can actually feel his pain and right now it's driving a stake into my heart. I squeeze his hand in encouragement and he looks over at me with pain etched into every inch of his face.

I stop pulling on his arm and cup his face in my hands, making him look straight into my eyes.

"What's wrong Draco? Are you alright? Is something bothering you?"

"Everything's fine Ginny," he whispers softly before pulling his attention away from me and to some unknown spot above my head.

I hug him tightly and I can feel him shaking slightly, as if he's trying hard not to cry. I can feel tears well up in my eyes at this and I bite my lip to keep them from falling.

"Please don't lie to me Draco..."

Draco places a hand under my chin and lifts my face up. He gives me a dazzling smile, effectively hiding his pain at once. He kisses the tip of my nose before kissing my forehead. I sigh with satisfaction at the feel of his warm, soft lips upon my skin.

"I'll tell you later luv, when we're alone if it will make you feel better..."

I nod in agreement at this. It would be best if we leave this sort of thing for when we're done with my parents if we're going to discuss it.

"Thank you Draco. That would make me feel better. I don't want any secrets between us..."

"Neither do I Ginny..."

He kisses me quickly on the lips before pulling me towards the front door. I let the subject settle for now, and put on a big smile as I knock on the door loudly. I know my parents are waiting close by, probably in the living room. They probably watched Draco and my own exchange just a minute ago through the window...

I open the door and let Draco and I into the house. My mother comes through the door from the living room with a big smile on her face. She quickly closes the space between us, and I keep a hold of Draco's hand, using my free arm to hug my mum tightly.

"Oh it's so good to see you Ginny dear."

I pull back and smile at my mother. She wastes no time in hugging Draco tightly, and the look on his face is priceless. He's horror struck almost, and he's definitely surprised by this affectionate gesture. He'll have to get used to it, because my family shows their love openly, and they're very touchy feely too.

I giggle quietly to myself and finally my mum pulls back to stare at Draco and I standing together.

"You cut your hair darling..."

"Yeah it was sort of an impulse I had one day in Diagon Alley with Draco's mum...Do you like it?"

"It's very becoming on you. It makes you look older...or perhaps that's just the marriage glow about you."

I grin and look over at Draco with stars in my eyes. He returns the stare, and I can see a smile tugging at my mum's lips at our love filled exchange.

She clears her throat after a minute to get our attention back.

"Arthur is in the living room. Would you both like some tea?"

"That would be wonderful Mrs. Weasley," Draco says in a very warm voice that sends shivers down my spine.

My mother flushes slightly at his tone, and smiles even more. Draco definitely is a charmer...Especially when he's trying.

Mum quickly shows us into the living room and takes her seat next to dad on the one couch. They've moved the furniture around so that the loveseat is directly across from the couch. Obviously there is going to be a big heated conversation about to happen...

Damn. I really was not looking forward to this part.

My dad stands up as Draco walks over to him. Draco extends his hand eagerly to my dad, who smiles before shaking his hand firmly. Draco smiles softly at my dad before releasing his grip. My dad takes this opportunity to hug me tightly, kissing the top of my head.

"It's wonderful to see you again pumpkin..."

"It's great to see you too daddy."

He smiles down at me and I smile back up at him before taking a seat with Draco next to me.

My mum pours tea into a cup and hands it to Draco before doing the same for me. My parents already have their tea, but they don't touch it. Draco and I sip on our tea, and I stare at my parents while Draco looks around the room to gather more knowing of his surroundings.

"That's a lovely dress sweetheart. Is it new?"

"Yeah...Narcissa insisted on taking me on a shopping spree so we could bond more. She's really a wonderful woman."

My mother nods and grabs her cup to give her something to do, such as drinking now and then. I can feel an uncomfortable silence settling over us, and grimace slightly at this.

Finally my dad breaks the silence.

"Alright you both know why we've asked you to come here. We wanted to spend time getting to know Draco, but the main reason is the large sum of money you've placed in our vault. Now we know you were doing it out of the goodness of your heart, and we appreciate the gesture Draco, but we can't keep your money."

Draco nods and I allow my eyes to widen slightly. Is he giving in so easily? I know he's bloody stubborn so where's his fight?

"I do understand sir, but as you know my parents have quite a lot of money, and I'll be inheriting it all. I know Ginny is uncomfortable with all the money surrounding her, and I'd love nothing more than to buy her everything in the world so she would never want anything...She simply won't allow it though. I'm going to come clean and tell you both that I love your daughter very much..."

My parents exchange a look before staring at me. I smile softly at them nodding.

"I love Draco too, and I couldn't be happier...He really is wonderful, and I couldn't ask for anything more."

Draco takes my parent's silence with stride, and he gets back to his speech. He's surprised them, and now they're going to be off their guard. I can see his persuasiveness coming out already, and smile to myself.

"Now my mission in life is to keep Ginny happy, and make sure she hasn't a worry about anything. The idea of putting money in your account was all of my own idea, so please don't blame Ginny at all. I just thought it would be nice for you to have money to fall back on, and I know Ginny does tend to worry about her family. I know she feels guilty for leaving you so soon, and without hardly any notice, and I wanted to lift the weight of this off of her. She worries about you two being alone, and I know she worries about your _finances_...The money was just going to sit there, accumulating dust in our vault, so I thought you both would put it to better use. It didn't even put a dent into our pile, and I hope that you will keep the money as a gesture of my thanks. I appreciate how willingly you've allowed me into your family, and for allowing me to marry Ginny. She's the most important thing to me now, and I can't thank you enough for your part in our getting together."

"Well that really is nice of you Draco dear, and Arthur and I are happy to have you in the family. You obviously love our daughter as you say you do, and I know she is happy with you. I couldn't ask for anything more for my daughter, and I appreciate it immensely that you're taking such excellent care of her. Now it was a wonderful and thoughtful gesture with the money, but it wouldn't feel right taking it from you. It's rightful your money, and belongs with you."

"What's mine is Ginny's, and I know she wanted to give you the money as a gift...We both did. I simply can't take the money back because it is better for you to have it. I won't have any use for it, and I know that you two will finally be able to enjoy your new found independence. You can finally go on vacation, and perhaps even have a second honeymoon. I can assure you that you will definitely put the money to better use. I can't imagine how hard it was for you to raise seven children so close in age, and put them all through school. You two really are remarkable, and I must say that you two did a fantastic job with raising your family. You can take the money and enjoy some pampering that you never got to experience these past twenty odd years. Now I would have happily given you two all the money in our vault for letting me marry my true love, your daughter...but I figured that would definitely be out of the question. I realize that I don't need money like I used to, because I have Ginny now...She makes me want to be a better person, and to be the man she could easily love. I hope you can accept my gift, and if you don't want to, you don't have to use it. I know that both Ginny and I will feel better if you had it in case of an emergency or if you needed something..."

My parents are completely speechless when Draco finally stops speaking. He takes a deep breath before sending a dazzling smile their way.

I will never underestimate Draco ever again after this little speech he just gave. He has definitely won my parents over, and without even breaking a sweat or getting in an argument. Must be the Malfoy charm...I wonder if I get it just because of my union with a Malfoy. Will I become more persuasive as the years pass, because at the moment I can barely argue my way out of a small situation. I definitely don't have a way with words like Draco...

Damn he has all the luck and charms and looks...I really feel as if I got the short end of the stick in my marriage. I feel inadequate almost. Bloody Merlin! He gave Draco tons of good qualities and now I can't help but feel lacking next to him.

Oh well...There's nothing I can do about it. I do love this man sitting next to me, and against the forces of reason he loves me back. He obviously has lost his head if he thinks I'm his equal, but I guess his delusions work in my favor.

My parents exchange another look, but I can see their resistance crumbling before my eyes.

"If it will please you two, we'll keep the money in case of an emergency..."

"Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Weasley..."

"Please Draco...It's Arthur and Molly."

Draco sends a mega watt smile at my parents and I sigh with satisfaction. Now that the argument, if you can call it that, is over we can finally get onto the bonding and eating.

"Are you both hungry?"

"I'm famished. What about you darling," Draco asks, sending a look my way.

I smile at this and nod.

"Yes I'm starving mum."

"Wonderful. Let's adjourn to the kitchen then and eat lunch."

Everyone murmurs in agreement and Draco and I follow my parents into the kitchen. I feel Draco squeeze my hand and I look over at my husband. He smiles at me and kisses me quickly on the lips. I smile at him and pull him down in a chair next to me at the table. There's only four chairs around the table at the moment, because the boys are out the house now. They visit a lot to keep mum and dad from getting lonely, but they do have their own lives, just like I do now.

Lunch goes by quickly, with conversation never stalling. Draco seems at ease around my parents, which I'm thankful for. I really want him to get along with my family, and I know the hardest sell is going to be with my brothers. Oh Merlin...Draco is going to have a difficult time winning over their approval, and getting into their good graces. I have faith in my husband, but I feel sorry for him. My brothers are going to be horrible...

I suppose I'll have to have a lovely chat with them all so they know they had better be on their best behavior when around Draco. He's my husband now, and they're going to have to accept him because he's going to be a huge part of my life. Where I go, he goes. My brothers hate making me mad, because I'm not a pretty picture when I'm pissed. In fact I'm quite scary I've been told...A Weasley woman's temper is something you never want to be on the receiving end. Hell you don't even want to see an irate Weasley woman...

We all head back into the living room, and talk some more. Draco discusses the fact that he's Head Boy, and my parents are happy about this fact. There's only been two Head Boys in our family, and now there's technically three. My parents hold onto the hopes that I'll be Head Girl in my seventh year, but I really don't care if I am or not. It's going to be torture to be without Draco for almost an entire year just so I can finish my schooling. I'm going to miss him when it comes time to go back to Hogwarts all alone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be gone as well, and I'll be all alone...

Well I'll have Kiara and Adrianna, but it still won't be the same. Perhaps I can arrange for Draco to stay in the castle with me for my final year...I'll have to discuss it with Dumbledore some more, because frankly now that I have Draco, I don't ever want to give him up. Not even for a day...

I look at the clock and see that it's nearly four already. I clear my throat, gaining three pairs of eyes upon me.

"Mum...Dad...Draco and I really have to get going. It's been fantastic seeing you again, but Narcissa and Lucius are expecting us for supper. I promised them we'd be there and I can't go back on my word."

"Of course pumpkin. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"It was just so nice to see you both again, and I missed not seeing you every day like I have in the past...Besides you all seemed to be getting on so well, that I didn't want to stop the conversation until absolutely necessary."

My parents nod in agreement, smiling.

"Yes it has been a wonderful afternoon."

"I'll be right back. I have to pick up Jewel's things to take back to the Manor."

I head up to my old bedroom, grabbing what I need before heading back to the door. I take a look around my old room, smiling as memories flood my mind. I really will miss living at the Burrow, but I'm happy with Draco at the Manor. I walk back down the stairs and into the living room. My parents and Draco stand up upon my arrival back, and I close the space between my parents, giving each of them a tight hug. I watch my mum and Draco embrace more easily this time, and Draco even has a smile on his face now.

"Lunch was fantastic Molly. I haven't ate anything that delicious or filling in a long time."

My mum flushes at his praise and stands on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"You and Ginny have to come over often Draco. It was wonderful having you both here."

"We'll come over as often as you'd like Molly. I had an excellent time today."

My dad shakes Draco's hand enthusiastically before slapping him on the back. Draco beams at my dad before joining me. He intertwines our fingers and starts pulling us to the door. He waves goodbye to my parents who are smiling at him. Draco leads us outside and once we're a safe distance from my house, he apparates us back to our bedroom.

Once we're planted firmly on our feet again, I drop my things and wrap my arms around Draco's neck, kissing him passionately. He groans before wrapping an arm tightly around my waist, hauling me into his body.

We don't stop snogging each other till we're out of breath. I'm the one to break apart when I feel my head start to spin from the lack of oxygen. Draco smirks down at me, and I grin up at him.

"What was that for?"

"I'm so happy that today went so well...Thank you for everything Draco."

"Oh it's my pleasure Mrs. Malfoy..."

I feel shivers run up and down my spine at the name and tone Draco uses. Draco chuckles at my response before leading me over to the bed. I brace myself to get ready for some major shagging that is about to happen, but Draco lays down on the bed, settling me down in between his legs. I lay my head back, resting it on his chest. He keeps a firm grip on me, resting his hands on my stomach. I slip my fingers in between his and smile to myself.

"So about earlier today," Draco starts, and I listen, intrigued as to what Draco is about to say.

Well that's it for now. It's a long chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it. So what did you think of the afternoon with Ginny's folks? I think it's realistic, and it shows some interaction between Ginny's family and Draco. They're finally accepting him, and Ginny is pleased. I can't wait to hear from all you readers. You guys are the best. I love you all!


	23. Seductive Sayings

Chp. 23- Seductive Sayings

Thanks to my reviewers who reviewed the last chapter!

Last Time:

"What was that for?"

"I'm so happy that today went so well...Thank you for everything Draco."

"Oh it's my pleasure Mrs. Malfoy..."

I feel shivers run up and down my spine at the name and tone Draco uses. Draco chuckles at my response before leading me over to the bed. I brace myself to get ready for some major shagging that is about to happen, but Draco lays down on the bed, settling me down in between his legs. I lay my head back, resting it on his chest. He keeps a firm grip on me, resting his hands on my stomach. I slip my fingers in between his and smile to myself.

"So about earlier today," Draco starts, and I listen, intrigued as to what Draco is about to say.

Now:

"I told you that we would discuss what happened before we went inside your old house. I really didn't mean for that to happen...It was just seeing where you used to live, and how different our childhoods were really got to me..."

I turn around and hug Draco tightly. He strokes my hair as he holds me close.

"Oh Draco...You don't ever have to apologize for showing emotions around me. Surely you must know that..."

I pull back and give him a quizzical look. He nods before kissing me tenderly on the lips.

"Yes Gin...I know that."

I smile at my husband before resting my head upon his chest. I stare up at him, waiting for him to continue. Draco wraps his arms tightly around my waist before looking down into my eyes.

"Today I realized how much you didn't have growing up with all your brothers, and I realized how different our worlds had been before they had been joined together. I felt absolutely horrid for the teasing I subjected your family to when we were younger...I was a grade A arse then and I don't think how much I could have hurt you until recently. I know now that money isn't everything, and what you had as a child was even more important than money. You had lots of family who loved you with all their hearts..."

I can feel my tears falling at how sincere Draco is being, and he quickly wipes them away with a regretful look.

"Please don't cry luv..."

I nod softly before quickly wiping the tears away. I smile up at Draco, and he takes this as his cue to go on.

"I want to make it up to you for all the teasing I made you endure as children. I want to make sure you never want for anything ever again Ginny Malfoy..."

I can feel my bottom lip start to quiver at how wonderfully generous Draco is being. I roll my eyes instead so the tears won't fall, before pulling Draco's face down to mine and kissing him passionately. Draco gives a faint groan of pleasure as he cups my face and kisses me back eagerly.

I pull back after a minute so I can tell Draco how I feel.

"Is that all you were frowning about Draco," I ask with a soft laugh.

Draco looks at me confused, and I shake my head before enlightening Draco some more. I lay my hand upon Draco's cheek and stare into his eyes before speaking some more.

"I don't care about the past Draco...All I care about is the future, because I have you now."

"Oh Ginny...Je t'aime avec tous mon coeur et toi sont mon soulmate."

Draco kisses me happily and I pull back to stare at him pleasantly.

"I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded absolutely wonderful."

"I said that I love you with all my heart and that you're my soulmate."

"Oh Draco...I love you too, but all I can say it in is English."

Draco chuckles before kissing me yet again. I press myself against him and lose myself in our kiss. Draco lets one of his hands rest on the small of my back, pressing my lower body closer to him. He nibbles on my bottom lip before I open my mouth to meet his tongue.

Draco strokes my tongue with love and expertise. I hear myself moan with pleasure, and smile softly. I hold Draco closer, and let one of my hands get lost in his soft blonde locks. Draco groans before flipping us over, until I feel the soft mattress beneath my back. Draco covers my body with his and I wrap my legs around his waist.

He groans softly as our hips rub together erotically, and I can feel him harden against me. I groan softly and kiss Draco with more fever. I wrap my arm around his shoulders, letting my hand rest at the nape of his neck. Draco's tongue is enticing and his mouth tastes delicious.

I can never seem to get enough of him, and obviously Draco is thinking along the same lines about me. He pulls his lips away from mine, only when breathing becomes necessary. I can feel myself dragging in huge breaths of air before running my tongue over my swollen lips. Draco watches my tongue with hugely apparent lust, and I grin softly at this.

Draco groans softly before trailing kisses along my jaw. He slows down when he encounters my ear, tugging on my earlobe affectionately. He moves his mouth down a couple inches, and sucks softly on the sensitive skin found just below my ear.

I clutch Draco tightly, letting a few encouraging moans escape here and there. I can feel Draco grinning against my skin, and this makes me smile as well. Merlin I do love my husband...

I run my hands along Draco's wide shoulders before letting them drift down his muscular back. Draco slips a hand underneath my dress, and letting his fingers dance over my thighs before sliding his hand over my hip. He rests his hand on my bum, cupping it and pushing my lower body even closer to his. He grinds his hips erotically into mine, and I can't help but moan his name.

I gasp when I feel Draco bite the mark he's left behind, and stare up at him when he pulls back. Draco grins down at me with fierce devotion and love. I grin back up at him and pull him close, stopping when his lips are just millimeters from mine.

Draco's eyes glitter happily as he stares down at me intensely.

"So Draco...Whatever are we doing tonight? I promised you that when we got back tonight, you could decide our activities for the entire night, and I'm always good on my word."

I give him a seductive look and smile before fingering the buttons upon his shirt. I slowly undo each button before pushing Draco's shirt off his shoulders. I kiss along his neck, and down to the top of his chest. I grin up at Draco before continuing my task.

Draco shudders against me when I trace his nipple with my tongue. I place it between my teeth and tug softly before pulling my mouth back. Draco shudders against me, and I grin at the fact that I can drive him mad with lust.

I laugh softly as I stare up at Draco. His eyes are a very dark gray as he stares down at me with hunger. I trail my hand down Draco's firm chest and fit abs before letting it slowly drift lower. I slowly drag a finger along Draco's obvious arousal.

He curses loudly at this before breathing in shakily. His eyes flutter closed and I laugh softly before grabbing Draco's belt. I get to work on removing it, and once I've got it undone, I unbutton and unzip his pants.

Draco watches me as I push his pants down slightly before slipping a hand inside his boxers. I wrap my hand around his shaft, and slowly stroke him.

Draco lets out a groan from above me and presses himself closer to me. I smile to myself and speed my hand up slightly. I am going to make this a night to remember for Draco. He moans my name softly before pulling away. I look up at him curiously and laugh softly at his appearance.

His hair is mussed up as if we'd already had some rough sex, and his shirt has already been discarded onto the floor. His pants are undone and pushed down to the bottom of top of his thighs. I can see the tent in his boxers, and it gives me a satisfying smirk.

I lay there, staring up at Draco with seduction in mind. I bat my eyelashes and stare up at Draco with a sultry look.

"What's wrong darling? You just leave me here, all alone, wanting you...I don't think there's something right with that thought..."

I get up before Draco can change his mind and head over to the mirror to look at myself. I turn back to Draco after pretending to scrutinize myself. He's watching my every move, and I must say I like the attention.

I place a hand on my hip, jutting it to the side as I contemplate my husband.

"Is it the fact that I'm too overdressed for the occasion? Because I can definitely change that..."

I grab the bottom of my dress, and tug it up and over my head. I throw it down on the floor beside me, and it lands on top of Draco's forgotten shirt. I can see Draco letting his eyes wander over the curves of my body, and I smile to myself.

"Is that better Draco?"

He growls softly, letting his eyes devour every inch of my body. I giggle quietly to myself before strutting over towards the bed. I climb onto it and kneel before making my way over to Draco. I bite softly on my lower lip before swiping my tongue along it.

Draco groans and pulls me close. He covers my lips with his in a lustful kiss, and I straddle his waist so I can kiss him easier. Draco lets his hands rest on my hips, drawing me down upon his arousal. I can feel it poking me in all the right places, and I can't help but moan into Draco's mouth.

I wiggle against his erection and Draco shivers before letting one of his hands slide up my body. He massages my breast, circling my erect nipple before sliding his hand back down my abdomen. I can feel his hand slip inside my knickers, and I buck against his hand as he strokes me.

Draco grins at my reaction and slips a finger inside my wetness. I shudder on top of him and kiss him with even more eagerness. I surrender to his touch and moan loudly at his caresses. Draco keeps stroking me towards oblivion, and I enjoy the ride along the way.

My breathing becomes heavier and pretty soon I have to pull my lips away from Draco's to breathe. He keeps stroking me, adding another finger and increasing the speed. I gasp on top of him and throw my head back as I feel wave after wave of ecstasy crash down upon me.

I feel my eyes flutter closed as I moan Draco's name loudly as his fingers bring even more pleasure to me. I feel his thumb stroking my clit, and the intensity of my orgasm increases even more.

Draco watches me as I moan his name, over and over again, with pride and happiness. I can feel the end coming nearer, and finally my climax is finished. I groan loudly and open my eyes. My eyelids are heavy and my eyes are shining with love. Draco grins up at me and I grin back at him. I quickly get to work on taking his pants off, and his boxers follow.

Draco grins at my impatience, and he grabs the top of my knickers and goes to remove them, peeling them off with exaggerated slowness. I growl at him, impatient beyond belief.

"Draco, would you bloody hurry up already?"

"Impatient, luv," Draco asks, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Draco," I say warningly, and he kisses me lovingly on my lips.

"Vous êtes le femme le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu dans ma vie entière." (You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life.)

"Merlin Draco...It is so _sexy_ when you speak French to me. It drives me crazy with lust for you..."

I stare down at Draco with a grin upon my face, and he returns the look.

"Well then...Let me continue, shall I? Vous êtes mon coeur et je t'aime avec mon être entier." (You are my heart and I love you with my entire being.)

Draco wiggles his eyebrows at me, and throws my knickers aside. He places his hands upon my bum, and helps guide me until he's buried deep within my folds. I shudder on top of Draco, groaning his name softly with pleasure.

I slowly slide off of Draco, before sliding back on. Draco runs his hands over my body before resting them on my hips. He helps guide me on and off of him, and he controls the speed.

He thrusts up inside me once he's buried within me, and I gasp in surprise.

"Oh gods Draco..."

Draco grabs my face in between his hands and pulls it down till our lips are smashed against one of another. I press myself closer to him, but keep grinding myself against Draco's hips. He moans my name softly before kissing me fiercely. His lips are devouring mine and he traces my bottom lip with his tongue before tugging on it with his teeth.

I moan softly and rest one of my hands upon Draco's jaw as we snog each other senseless. I open my mouth when Draco nibbles on my lip, and our tongues dance together as we kiss.

We don't pull apart till our lips are swollen and we can't breath anymore. I place my hands upon Draco's chest, running my sprawled fingers over my husband's toned body. Draco groans as I speed up my motions as we get closer and closer to our climaxes.

"Merlin Ginny," Draco groans when I lean down at nip softly at his neck.

I grin to myself before sucking softly on the side of his neck. Draco runs a hand down my back, causing shivers to erupt down my spine. I press myself closer to Draco and continue with my task. I feel Draco's hand cup my bum, and he gets embedded deeper within me. I shudder at how deep Draco is inside me and he keeps my body in place before grinding his hips over and over again into mine.

I pant against Draco's neck, groaning his name as I feel myself getting closer and closer to my orgasm. I give Draco's neck one final nip before pulling back to get a good look at my work.

I grin to myself when I see the medium sized red mark I've left behind on Draco's neck. I rest my hands back on Draco's chest and keep him inside me, grinding my hips against his.

Draco leans my upper body down and closes his mouth over my left breast. I shudder when I feel his tongue tracing my nipple before he tugs softly on it. His mouth feels wonderful, and after a couple seconds he sucks softly upon it.

I hear myself moan Draco's name loudly as I feel waves of ecstasy wash over my body. I accidentally dig my nails into his chest, but Draco groans at my actions. I smile softly down at him and he grins back before spilling his seed inside me.

I collapse against Draco and he holds me tightly against his body. We remain lying like this until we're finished. I press a quick kiss to Draco's chest before lifting my head slightly. Draco grins at me, and pushes a lock of hair that had fallen out of my barrette out of my eyes. He tucks it behind my ear before grabbing my chin in his hand and bringing my lips down to his.

I smile against Draco's lips before kissing him eagerly. Draco flips us over till I'm beneath his body. He settles himself down upon me, and I wrap my arms around his neck. I keep him close to me and after awhile I run my hands down Draco's back.

I press myself against Draco's body and wrap my legs around Draco's waist. Draco slips a hand into my curly locks and tilts my head back. He kisses me one final time before trailing kisses down my neck. He nips softly at the crook of my neck before kissing his way back up to my swollen, practically bruised lips.

I kiss him fervently and let my hands get lost in his sweaty, messy blonde locks. I tug on the ends, earning a throaty groan from my husband.

Finally we pull apart from lack of breath and Draco rolls us over till we're lying side by side. Our legs are tangled together haphazardly, and our bodies are pressed against one another. I rest my head against Draco's chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat.

Draco kisses the top of my head, wrapping his arms around my waist. My head rests in the crook of his neck and I place a chaste kiss upon his neck before sighing with satisfaction. I can feel sleep overcome me, and I smile to myself when I feel Draco tracing a small heart on my right bum cheek.

I giggle softly before pressing myself into Draco's warm body some more. He chuckles happily and makes more room for me in between his arms.

My husband is tracing the small heart shaped birthmark on my bum at the moment, and I smile when I remember Draco telling me he knows a lot of little things about me. I never knew another man that recognized how many freckles I had on the bridge of my nose, or the fact that I had a heart shaped birthmark on my bum.

I grin happily against Draco's skin before I slowly drift to sleep in Draco's arms. I feel happy, content, and completely in love, I think to myself right before I fall into oblivion.

I hope you all enjoyed this update. I wasn't exactly sure what to have them do, so I did a few different things. More French and saucy stuff to do between the sheets is coming up within the next chapters. I can't wait to read what everyone thought of the update. You guys are absolutely fantastic, and the reason I write. Kisses and cookies to you all! The stuff in parenthesis behind the French is the English meaning of the French sayings I found online.


	24. Change of Tune

Chp. 24- Change of Tune

Thanks to all you amazing reviewers. Just to let you all know that I got the French off of a English to French website translator, so if it's not perfect, I'm sorry. I don't speak French myself, so unless someone volunteers to translate from English to French for me, you get what the website says.

Last Time:

Finally we pull apart from lack of breath and Draco rolls us over till we're lying side by side. Our legs are tangled together haphazardly, and our bodies are pressed against one another. I rest my head against Draco's chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat.

Draco kisses the top of my head, wrapping his arms around my waist. My head rests in the crook of his neck and I place a chaste kiss upon his neck before sighing with satisfaction. I can feel sleep overcome me, and I smile to myself when I feel Draco tracing a small heart on my right bum cheek.

I giggle softly before pressing myself into Draco's warm body some more. He chuckles happily and makes more room for me in between his arms.

My husband is tracing the small heart shaped birthmark on my bum at the moment, and I smile when I remember Draco telling me he knows a lot of little things about me. I never knew another man that recognized how many freckles I had on the bridge of my nose, or the fact that I had a heart shaped birthmark on my bum.

I grin happily against Draco's skin before I slowly drift to sleep in Draco's arms. I feel happy, content, and completely in love, I think to myself right before I fall into oblivion.

Now:

I groan and throw my arm over my face to block out the rather annoying strip of sunlight falling across my face. In the process, I end up hitting myself rather hardly in the nose, making me sit up abruptly.

"Bloody hell," I whisper quietly, rubbing my poor nose in soothing motions.

I grumble quietly to myself before stretching my stiff limbs out. I grab the loose silk sheet and wrap it around my body before making my way over to the balcony doors, where the offending sunlight had been shining in from.

Slowly, so I make sure as not to wake Draco up, I slip inside the curtains and quietly open the doors. I open them only as far as I need them to be for me to slip outside before closing them behind me.

Once the doors are securely closed behind me, I sigh with satisfaction as the bright sun instantly warms my body. I lean against the balcony's railing as I look over Malfoy Manor's grounds.

I must say that they happen to be the most beautiful grounds I've ever seen in my life...Not that I have much to compare them to, but still. They're amazing!

As I stand there, dreaming about my bright future with Draco, the very person I happen to be dreaming about sneaks up behind me. Since I'm off in la-la land, I don't happen to hear him or anything.

His arms wrap around my waist from behind, making me jump and scream slightly in surprise. Draco chuckles in amusement, and I can't help but giggle slightly as well.

"Sweet Merlin Draco...You startled me!"

"I'm sorry luv," Draco says, giving an abashed look before placing a soft kiss upon my bare shoulder.

Both of us remain in this position, with Draco looking over my shoulder, to survey the grounds. Neither of us want to break the peaceful silence for fear of ruining this wonderful moment. I feel Draco press an open mouth kiss on the crook of my neck before spinning me around in his arms.

I stare up at him with glittering eyes and an extremely happy smile on my face. Draco grins back at me before placing his hands on either side of my face, and lowering his lips down to mine in a passionate, steamy kiss.

I slip one of my hands free from where it happens to be holding the sheets, and slip it into the hair at the nape of Draco's neck. I stand up on my tiptoes till I'm as close as I can get to his lips. I kiss him back eagerly, playing with the messy strands of his silky-smooth hair.

Draco pins me against the railing with his body, and drops one of his arms down till its wrapped around my petite waist. He hauls me closer to his body, till we're as close as we could possibly get.

Halfway through our kiss, Draco pulls our sheet away from my body slightly, and slips closer to my naked body. He massages my right breast enthusiastically, sending shivers up and down my spine. I moan softly against his lips, and Draco takes this exact moment to slip his tongue in my mouth.

He trails his tongue over every single spot in my mouth, sending my nerves on high alert. His tongue massages mine fervently, and his hand on my cheek slips into my short curls, pulling my head back kind of roughly, so he has better access to my mouth and a dominating position over me. I smirk slightly at his gesture, making him growl in annoyance. Just for the record, this only makes me smirk more.

Draco withdraws his tongue and bites on my lower lip, causing me to growl back at him. This makes him smirk in response, so I bite his upper lip in retaliation. Draco pulls back after that, and both of us are breathing heavily from our intense snog session.

I smirk up at him smugly, wrapping my sheet around my body before sidestepping him and heading back into our bedroom. I walk over to the wardrobe, dropping the sheet to my feet, where it forms a puddle. I look through my side of the wardrobe, contemplating my outfit of the day.

It's pretty sad when one of your major decisions of the day is what to wear. I have way too many clothes, and it's really hard to choose what to wear out of the millions there are in this tiny closet. Draco makes sure I have nothing else to worry about through the day, since all we do is lounge around the house practically all the time.

I miss having things to worry about in this point of time. Draco takes care of everything, and I have nothing to do. Living the rich life sure can be boring at times. I don't know how people can stand it if it's always like this...

I can feel my husband's eyes on me at the moment, running up and down my naked body in an appreciative and scorching type of gaze. I turn my head to observe Draco. He's leaning in the balcony door's frame, his arms crossed over his chest, as he looks over at me. I turn back around and grin to myself before concentrating on the task before me.

I tap my foot and bite my lip as I grab out a few articles of clothing to inspect, before shaking my head no. I sigh in restlessness before grabbing out the next outfit I happen to grab out. I spin around and come face to chest with Draco. I gasp slightly in surprise before dragging my eyes up his muscular chest, locking eyes with him.

He reaches a hand down, grabbing my chin in it before pressing his lips down upon mine in a featherlike kiss. I allow my eyes to flutter closed, but the kiss ends almost as soon as it started. I slowly open my eyes and see Draco is no longer in front of me. He's looking at his clothes now, and it takes him not even ten seconds before he grabs something out and starts getting dressed.

I stand there, hands on my hips, staring at my husband in irritation. How dare he just kiss me, and leave me to get dressed? He did that totally on purpose, leaving me wanting even more of him. To tell you the truth, I was completely up for another snog session, and he just left me wanting more.

Bloody bastard...

I narrow my eyes before walking the two steps over to him, and slapping his arm harshly. He howls in pain before clutching the offending red palm mark that's already appearing upon his porcelain white skin. His mouth hangs open in awe as he stares at me.

I huff in indignation before lifting my chin in the air and stalking away. I head over to the bathroom, my clothes in hand, but I don't make it far. Draco smacks my bum, _roughly_. I almost scream bloody murder before spinning around to glare at Draco. He smiles innocently at me before smirking evilly. I screech in infuriation before pummeling his chest with my fist.

I only get one good hit in before he grabs my fist in his hand. I lift my other fist up, but he grabs that one before I can even get momentum behind it to get it going.

Damn Seeker reflexes...

I grin at him in a harmless manner before lifting my foot up and stomping it down upon his. He instantly releases my hands and cradles his throbbing foot in them. Draco's hopping around in circles as he rubs his aching foot.

I start laughing at the image he presents, and this is when Draco stops hopping up and down. He narrows his eyes at me and I freeze like a deer in headlights. He gives me a predatory grin but before he can pounce, I start running as fast as I can.

There's no much room in our room to run away from a particularly peeved husband, so I throw open our bedroom door without even thinking. I don't register the fact that at this particular moment that I'm completely nude, which is why running out in the hallway seemed like a good idea at the time.

I run like the wind through the halls, with Draco close on my tail. I don't think he even noticed how naked we both were, because he was busying chasing my naked bum all over the house.

He's gaining on me, and I push my hair out of my face so I can see where I'm going better and that's when I realize who's standing just five feet away from me.

I skid to a halt and Draco stops close behind me. I scurry back till Draco's body is hiding mine. Draco's got boxers on, but that's all he had time to put on before I slapped him. At least it's more clothes than I'm wearing at the moment.

I was so not expecting for my father-in-law to see me in the nude, but things happen when you least expect them. His eyes are wide at our appearances, before a sickening smirk appears on his face.

"Is this a new sex game that all the teens are playing nowadays? Chasing one another while nude? My how times have changed..."

I want to die of humiliation. Please Merlin, strike me with lightning and put me out of my misery...

"Dad..."

"Quiet Draco..."

Lucius is silent for a minute before he continues with his speech.

"I was heading up to your bedroom to see what all the commotion was, but obviously I should have stayed in the dining room. Next time you're playing these 'games', keep your activities to your own room, or perhaps I will have to participate in my own games."

Draco keeps his mouth closed, but steps back slightly, shielding me completely from his father. My heart is racing at this time. Lucius is definitely making me uneasy, and I'm sure Draco feels the same way..

Lucius turns on his heel, and walks away from us. I peek my head around Draco to make sure he's really leaving. He looks back at us once he's reached the dining room with a meaningful stare, before entering the room and closing the door behind him.

Draco spins around after the hall is clear, and hugs me closely to his body. My head is buried against his chest, and I can hear his racing heart, pounding in chest.

So I wasn't the only one who was terrified...

I can feel his hand stroking my hair, and he pulls back slightly till he's staring down at me.

"Are you okay luv?"

I nod my head, dazed, before resting my head against Draco's warm chest. Tears start to form in the corners of my eyes, and I close my eyes so they don't have a chance to fall.

Draco pulls my head up so I'm forced to look him in the eyes. He gives me a reassuring smile before wiping the tears away from my eyes where they threaten to fall.

"Don't cry Ginny darling. Nothing's going to happen to you as long as I'm around. Never worry about your safety, ok? Let me worry about that...Don't worry about my father. He's not about to do anything because he knows I'll kill him before he even tries anything. Are you going to be alright?"

I nod my head and give him a slight smile. He gives me a relieved smile before grabbing me up in his arms bridal style and carrying me upstairs. I lean against his warm body, and relish in the protectiveness Draco radiates.

I press a soft kiss to Draco's chest and look up at him. He smiles at me, kissing my forehead in reply.

"Thank you Draco..."

He nods in understanding to what I'm really trying to say, and I see his eyes blaze with fury when he looks straight ahead to where he's going. I know that he'll keep his promise, even if he does kill his father in the process.

Draco's never loved his father, so he won't hesitate to kill him if he threatens his 'territory'. Draco loves me, so he's protective of me, just like with his mother. If Lucius ever hurt Narcissa, he'd be dead within seconds. I think the older man knows this, and he's scared of his son.

Maybe if he hadn't been so hard on Draco when he was growing up, Draco wouldn't feel such strong hatred towards his father. It's that hate that's causing Draco to be the person he is always pretending to be. His father hates him, especially if he's acting a certain way, for example like his true self. That's why Draco puts on that façade all the time.

If Lucius even tempts Draco in any way to kill him, he won't hesitate. Draco will be glad to get rid of his father, once and for all, so he's free to live his life as he pleases. I think everyone would be happier if Lucius was dead sometimes.

After I formed an impression of him earlier, he changes my one impression with one lustful look. Before I thought he had been a decent person, but now I know better. It had all been a façade. I know the real Lucius now, and I absolutely despise the man. He's changed his tune, or he at least pretended to, but now I know it's not true.

He's actually a very rich, vile pig...

Maybe it seems harsh, but it's the truth. How he managed to escape Azkaban time is beyond me, when everyone knows he was Voldemort's right hand man. His money must have had something to do with it.

He should have been given a life sentence in Azkaban, or even better...His soul sucked out by Dementors. It's what he deserves, and this coming from someone who can find good in almost everyone. Hell I even believed Tom Riddle was harmless at first. How foolish I was when I was younger...

Now that I've suffered and grown up, I'm not going to be naive and stupid again.

An Ex-Death Eater may be my father-in-law, but that doesn't mean I have to like him. In fact, I hate him with every fiber of my being. I think he should rot in hell, but I'm sure that's not just my opinion. I really have no idea how Narcissa can be married to that monster.

It must be hard on her. I vow to help Narcissa out in any way I can, and conclude that I must talk to her about her husband before doing anything.

I can't imagine how she can handle be married to Lucius. He's a slimy slug, and eviler than I definitely anticipated. I thought he wasn't that far gone, but obviously Tom had more influence over the older Malfoy than I originally figured.

I'm glad Voldemort is six feet under, because he's just too horrible to have around. He's the one who was tearing our world apart. He was the one who caused all our problems. He's the one who left our people divided, the good and the bad. Because of him, our society has deteriorate...

We can place all the blame on him, but some of the people went willingly. They wanted to rule...They wanted power...They wanted to be evil...

Lucius Malfoy is an example of the willing people. I know some people were genuinely under Voldemort's curses, but some weren't. We should really blame those few people like the Lestranges, and the people just like them. Dumbledore doesn't want us to blame them though. He wants us all to get along and make our society whole again.

Even with the bad apples among us...

Dumbledore's really a good man for forgiving them all so quickly, and I should follow his example. In fact, everyone should follow his example. That doesn't mean everyone will though. Hopefully Draco and I can change that fact. When I, a Light side, married into a Dark side family, it got people talking.

Let's just say it's not something you see every day.

I know Draco isn't evil or Dark, but his father is. People should start following our example, and start accepting people into their homes more willingly. If we remain separated, the good and the bad, our society will continue to deteriorate, and finally it will cease to exist as we knew it back before Voldemort became a big threat to all wizards.

Draco's family has always been in the public eye, but now it's under a microscope since Voldemort's defeat. The public is watching their every move, wanting them to screw up. They _want_ them to fall after all the harm Lucius personally has caused to their families.

People want to see him die a painful death. It's no secret, when all you see nowadays in the Daily Prophet is quotes from people about Ex-Death Eaters, and how horrible they are. Things have died down slightly over the couple months since Voldemort's been gone, but there's still a healthy buzz.

I guess Draco and I will just have to change that...

Well what did you all think of this chapter? It's definitely different from the other chapters, or anything else I've done for that matter. It's dark, and sort of depressing. I wanted to set a different tone for this chapter. There might be some unexpected twists appearing in the plot in the next several chapters, so look forward to them. I had fun writing this chapter, so please leave me a review about what you thought of it. You guys rock!


	25. Knockturn Alley

Chp. 25- Knockturn Alley

Thanks to everyone that left me a review...I will remind you again that I, myself, don't speak one word of French...So if you have a problem with the translations I get from the internet, do something about it. Translate for me then...If you're not going to and just want to complain, then to each their own...But I won't pay your complaints much mind...Okay now back to the story.

Last Time:

I know Draco isn't evil or Dark, but his father is. People should start following our example, and start accepting people into their homes more willingly. If we remain separated, the good and the bad, our society will continue to deteriorate, and finally it will cease to exist as we knew it back before Voldemort became a big threat to all wizards.

Draco's family has always been in the public eye, but now it's under a microscope since Voldemort's defeat. The public is watching their every move, wanting them to screw up. They _want_ them to fall after all the harm Lucius personally has caused to their families.

People want to see him die a painful death. It's no secret, when all you see nowadays in the Daily Prophet is quotes from people about Ex-Death Eaters, and how horrible they are. Things have died down slightly over the couple months since Voldemort's been gone, but there's still a healthy buzz.

I guess Draco and I will just have to change that...

Now:

Once we're in the bedroom, Draco kisses me like he's never kissed me before. He keeps touching me like he can't believe I'm still there...Like he needs to make sure I stay there, because now that we've been together, we'd be lost without one another.

That's how it all started...It hadn't been planned from the beginning, but it sort of just happened.

You can't really blame us, when you know that every wizard family wanted it to happen. We just made it happen sooner, rather than later.

But I'm getting ahead of myself there...Maybe we should back up from the future, because you're all probably lost.

Draco and I dress in silence. I don't even pay attention to what I put on. I just throw the first thing I grabbed on. I decide I had best put some make-up on and at least brush my hair out.

Draco waits patiently for me, almost in a trance, while I complete my morning rituals.

If you asked me the next day, I couldn't have told you what I was wearing, or how I looked at all. I was just too shocked by what had transpired with Draco's father.

When I join Draco back in our bedroom, he looks up at me with fear in his eyes. He quickly puts a smile on his face, masking the fear that I wasn't supposed to see. But it was too late...I'd already seen it.

I smile back at him, just for the sake of his well being and mind. He stands up from where he'd been sitting on the bed, and grabs my hand in his. I stare up at him, trying not to let my mind wander.

Neither of us speak for several minutes. Draco's the one who breaks the silence, unable to stand it any longer.

"Do you want to go to Diagon Alley?"

I quickly nod my consent, not wanting to stay at the Manor today. Draco quickly grabs his wand out before wrapping his free arm around my waist. He holds me tightly, and I bury my face in his chest. I breathe in his scent as he apparates us away. This seems to calm me down quite a bit.

I don't lift my head till the world stops spinning. I look up at Draco, and instantly I'm blinded by the sun. I quickly look away, and see people walking around us. They mutter under their breath, annoyances at Draco and myself for being in their way.

Draco slips his wand back in his pocket before he pulls me along. I keep stride with him, keeping my mind solely on trying to guess where we're going. My husband keeps passing people that are walking to slow for his liking, and I quickly mutter apologizes for him when he happens to bump into random people.

Something is going through Draco's mind, and I would love to know what it is. It's just that he doesn't seem to be in a talking mood, so I don't feel like asking. I suppose I'll just have to wait, and hope I can figure out what it is.

Once I see where we're headed, I try and tug my hand away from Draco's. This gets his attention, and he stops walking, turning his head towards me. His eyes are dazed, like he just realized I was there with him.

"What's the matter," he asks quickly, clearly exasperated by this unexpected stop.

"I'm not going down there Draco," I whisper softly, not wanting people to hear me.

Because the street Draco was about to drag me down...Yeah so not my favorite place. I'm not a frequent visitor to Knockturn Alley...Actually I've never been done Knockturn Alley, and I'd like to keep it that way.

"Why not?"

Draco doesn't seem to understand my reluctance to go down there. Merlin...He is slow today. He should know why I most definitely don't want to go down a Dark alley like that. I'm part of the Light, and it would not be good for me to be seen down there.

Plus the fact that the place gives me the heebie-jeebies doesn't help very much.

Sure Draco would be there to protect me from an attackers, but I still don't want to head down there.

"Come on Gin...I need to get one thing..."

"Draco! I don't want you buying Dark artifacts, ever..."

Draco grabs my face in his hands, giving me a soft smile at my sudden outburst and looking out for his well being.

"Plus if you get caught down there, you could get in big trouble...Especially given your father's past misgivings..."

"I love that you don't want anything to happen to me Ginny. Really, I appreciate it. But I need to get something that will solve our problem from earlier today..."

"Please don't Draco..."

"I _need_ to Ginny...Now if you don't want to come with, I will leave you in a shop up here and you'll have to wait for me. So what will it be?"

Draco's not saying anything more on the subject of what he's thinking about buying. Damn...

As much as I don't want to go down there, I'd rather stick with Draco. I don't want anything bad to happen to him. If he gets caught, he'll get in a lot less trouble if I'm with him. What with me being a powerful figure during the War, I've got some good street cred.

"I'm coming with."

Draco nods in approval before beginning the journey down to whatever store he's headed towards. I pull my cloak tighter around me, and make sure I don't look anyone directly in the eye. If my father found out I was down in Knockturn Alley, he'd whoop me good. He's always told my brothers and I not to head down here. It's not like I'm going to tell him I was down here, and even if I was, he couldn't do much now that I'm out of the Burrow and married.

This is not information you just go bragging about though...Especially now that the War is over with.

Thankfully there's only one or two people loitering in the streets, and they don't seem to recognize me. I breathe a bit easier when we're inside a store. Draco heads straight for the counter, making me think he's been to this store quite a few times. I shiver slightly at that thought and try to push it away to the back of my mind.

He rings a bell impatiently, and looks around the store uneasily as he waits. It's completely empty of people, which is good for us.

I almost jump a foot when I hear someone wheezing very close to me. I press myself closer to Draco, and my grip upon his hand tightens. I quickly look at the owner of the store, and wish I hadn't. He is seriously creepy...

"Young Master Malfoy...Haven't seen you lately...How is your father?"

"I don't have time for idle chitchat Borgin...I need to see some poisons."

Instantly I can feel my blood run cold at that word. I know exactly what Draco's going to use that poison for, and while I think he deserves it, it still makes me feel uneasy.

"Of course..."

The owner disappears into the back room, and I can hear him shuffling around, opening random doors in search for what Draco request. I look over at my husband, sending him an incredulous look. He just stares back at me with firm resolve, before he tucks a piece of stray hair behind my ear. He rubs my cheek with his thumb in a comforting gesture before dropping his hand from my skin when the scary old man comes back to the counter.

"What kind of poison were you..."

Draco doesn't let the old guy finish his sentence, cutting him off efficiently.

"A killing poison."

Borgin smiles an almost completely toothless grin at this. I feel myself shudder in disgust and tell myself this will be over soon. I mean seriously, who smiles at things like that, except totally demented weirdos?

"A very wise choice young Master Malfoy...We have several different killing poisons."

"I need one that is untraceable, so it seems as if the person died of natural causes."

"Yes of course...Here we go. I have one bottle left. All you have to do is slip it into the person's drink, and within a few hours, they'll be dead. Aurors can't trace this potion because it's undetectable to this day."

"I'll take it. How much does it cost?"

Borgin grinned widely at this.

"This here is my last bottle...Normally this potion runs at fifty galleons a piece, but I have no more in stock..."

"Just name a price Borgin.

"One hundred galleons."

Draco pulls a black velvet bag from his pocket and dumps the content out onto the counter. It's a small fortune, sitting right there. Borgin eyes it greedily, smiling his toothless grin again. I'm glad for once that I hadn't had anything for breakfast, otherwise it would have come up by now...

"There's two hundred there. The other hundred is for you to keep quiet about my visit, in case anyone comes nosing around here."

"Of course young Master Malfoy. I will keep my silence."

Draco grabs the poison from Borgin's wrinkly hands, and pockets it after shrinking it till it's almost unable to be seen to human eyes. Draco nods at Borgin before pulling me towards the exit. I look back to see Borgin quickly removing the money from the counter, his eyes upon me. He leers openly, which causes shudders to erupt once again upon me. I quickly face the front and hold onto Draco extra tightly.

Neither of us talk till we're safely out of Knockturn Alley. Draco stops walking after awhile, pulling us into a side street before pulling me into his arms. I burying my face into his chest, sobbing quietly. Draco whispers consoling words to me, rubbing my back in soothing circles.

I start to pull away from Draco, and just in time. I quickly turn away from Draco and start splattering sick next to building. Luckily no one is around us. Draco holds my hair out of the way, as I throw up the bile that had been churning in my stomach.

Once I'm positive I am done heaving, I grab my wand out of my pocket and do a clean breath spell on myself. I pocket my wand and look out at the people bustling around. I don't know how they can all be so cheerful, when I myself feel so terrible.

I'm supposed to be a happy newlywed, but Lucius had to go and ruin everything. I'm glad that Draco's planning on getting rid of him, but then again, I don't like plotting this death in the least bit. Even if the person set to die is my least favorite person in the world.

I can't look at Draco right now, because then I'll probably start throwing up again. He seems to understand that, and grabs my hand before pulling me back out into the crowd.

We walk around aimlessly for several hours, heading into a few stores without actually buying anything. Everything is a blur for me. I can't seem to see or think straight. I need to eat something, but I'm afraid if I do, I'll just throw it right back up.

I lean against Draco, my head spinning. Draco looks down at me with concern before wrapping his arm around my waist. He takes me to an outdoor restaurant and sits me down at a table. He's got a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay Ginny?"

I shake my head in response, and then instantly regret it. I grab my head as the world starts to spin. Draco quickly grabs me up in his arms before apparating us away. I groan in displeasure at the sudden movement, causing the world to spin even more. Draco deposits me on the bed before snapping his fingers impatiently. He's staring at me with an almost terrified expression, like I'm the walking dead.

Finally a house elf appears at Draco's feet, bowing till his nose touches the ground. I groan in both pain from hearing that loud crack the house elf made when they appeared, and from whatever seems to be going on with me.

"You snapped young Master?"

"Something is wrong with my wife. Look her over."

Instantly the house elf sets to work, staring at me in confusion once she's done.

"Nothing ails her sir that Twinky knows of. I think she is just feeling sick Master...She has a small fever, but nothing too bad. If she is still sick later, Twinky thinks she should go to St. Mungo's."

"Thank you. You're free to go."

Twinky disapparates with a snap of her fingers. Draco takes a seat down on the bed next to me, staring down at me with a frown on his face. He strokes my cheek with the back of his hand, pushing my hair away from my face when it gets in the way.

"Oh Ginny...I'm so sorry you had to see that...I didn't want to do that, but I have to. I'm not taking a chance where you're concerned."

"Draco..."

Draco shushes me, telling me I need to get some rest. I nod my head softly and close my eyes. I can feel Draco watching over me, and that comforts me enough for me to fall asleep.

When I wake up, I feel better. I don't feel like I could run a marathon or anything, but I think I can walk a straight line...Well maybe not a _straight_ line, but pretty damn close. Draco notices I'm awake after a minute, looking relieved.

I try to sit up, but Draco pushes me down.

"Slow down there...You're going to get dizzy again if you get up to fast."

I groan in response, making the corners of Draco's mouth to curve up slightly.

"How are you feeling luv?"

"Better...Thirsty..."

Draco snaps his fingers and Twinky appears again.

"Yes Master?"

"Get my wife some water, and something to eat. Anything in particular you want sweetie?"

I shake my head no and wince slightly. I definitely need to take something for my head. Draco asks for a head relief potion for me, which makes me smile. He knows me quite well...

Twinky disappears, leaving my husband and I alone. Draco helps me sit up when I try to do it myself, propping pillows behind me for extra support. I give him a soft smile in thanks, and he returns the smile immediately.

When Twinky appears next to our bed, she's got a tray with a sandwich, a banana, a bottle of water, and a bottle of head relief potion. She hands the tray over, bowing before she leaves us again. Draco watches me eat, making sure I digest all the food. After I've eaten, I drink the potion, and follow it with some water. Draco sets the tray aside once I'm finished before staring at me with determination.

"Ginny?"

"Yes Draco?"

"I'm going to erase your memory..."

Well what did you all think of this chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it. It's definitely interesting, isn't it? I left you in a cliffhanger, so I know you're all going to want to kill me. You'll just have to wait for the update to find out why Draco's going to erase her memory. I can't wait to read all your reviews. You guys are the absolute best. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story so far, as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I'm not sure how much longer I'm making this story. I'm thinking around 40-50 chapters, but I'm not sure. It depends on how it all goes, and if I can keep it going that long. I was thinking about maybe making a sequel, depending on where this one ends. Well let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	26. Get Our Story Straight

Chp. 26- Get Our Story Straight

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome.

Last Time:

Twinky disappears, leaving my husband and I alone. Draco helps me sit up when I try to do it myself, propping pillows behind me for extra support. I give him a soft smile in thanks, and he returns the smile immediately.

When Twinky appears next to our bed, she's got a tray with a sandwich, a banana, a bottle of water, and a bottle of head relief potion. She hands the tray over, bowing before she leaves us again. Draco watches me eat, making sure I digest all the food. After I've eaten, I drink the potion, and follow it with some water. Draco sets the tray aside once I'm finished before staring at me with determination.

"Ginny?"

"Yes Draco?"

"I'm going to erase your memory..."

Now:

My mouth drops open in shock at Draco's statement.

"What? Why?"

Draco scoots closer to me, grabbing my hands in his. He places a soft kiss upon each of my hands before staring into my eyes.

"Because I don't want you to remember going into Knockturn Alley, or what I happened to purchase. I know that's what made you sick, and if you don't remember what happened, you won't feel sick. Plus I don't want you to remember me like this Ginny...It breaks my heart that I have to do this with you knowing, but I wasn't about to leave you alone in the Manor. I think it will be better for both of us if I just use a memory erasing spell."

I shake my head at this, and when Draco tries to shush me, I glare at him.

"Draco Malfoy... I don't care if what's happening is making me sick. I'm a big girl, and I can handle things on my own terms thank you very much. You can't always protect me. I need to know the truth. I know you're just doing it to protect me, and I'm thankful for that. Really, I am. But I'm refusing your offer for memory erasing."

"It wasn't an offer Ginny..."

"You will be doing no such thing, because I don't want my memory obliviated....You obliviate me, and you'll be sleeping alone for quite some time."

Draco smiles softly at me, my anger obviously amusing him. This makes me glare even more at him.

"You won't remember that I obliviated you luv...So I highly doubt you'll want to sleep away from me, since you'd have no recollection of being obliviated."

"You do it, and you're going to regret it for a long, long time Malfoy..."

I cross my arms over my chest for emphasis, while staring him down. Draco stares right back at me, obviously annoyed at my refusal that I'm not budging on. Plus he doesn't like that fact that I called him Malfoy. I can see him gritting his teeth before he growls slightly in annoyance.

"Fine witch...You can keep your memories, but don't say I didn't try to help you..."

I grin at this before pecking Draco on the cheek. He grumbles under his breath, but I hear him quite clearly.

"I don't know why you have to be so bloody stubborn..."

"It's the Weasley in me darling..."

Draco doesn't look too happy with me at the moment, so I lay back and stare at the ceiling for the time being.

"Oh and if you're thinking about doing that spell without my consent when I'm not expecting it, you're in for some major disappointment Draco. I will remember you did it against my wishes, and you're going to be sleeping in a whole different room for a _very_ long time...And you can forget about having sex with me ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

I can see his teeth clench painfully at my threat, and I know he's entirely peeved at me, but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. Draco will get over it eventually...He'll have to, because I'm not backing down on this particular issue. I'll write down somewhere what Draco's contemplating, and if I suddenly forget things, I'll know exactly what he erased, and how entirely clear I made myself about this issue.

"Yes," Draco finally grits out, before heading towards the bathroom.

Obviously he has some tension he needs to get rid of, or he just wants to get away from me. Hell it's probably both of those reasons. I just let him go, leaning back against my pillows. They're nice and fluffy, instantly comforting me.

I hate making Draco mad, but I need to defend myself.

I hear the shower turn on, and sigh softly to myself. Draco's going to be mad at me for quite some time for going against what he wants. He's not used to being denied something he wants. Usually he gets anything, and everything he wants...No questions asked.

Well there's a new Malfoy in the manor, and she's not about to be pushed aside without her memory. I don't care how painful it is to remember that Draco's the one to kill his father. He's doing it for us...Which is what I need to remember.

I want Lucius dead, so why am I having such a big deal about it? Probably because I've never been exposed to Dark poisons or alleys before...It's something new to me, something I don't like. Plus the fact that Draco's the one doing it breaks my heart.

I wish he didn't have to, but he's not going to rest easy till he does. I know I won't either, so I'll just have to suck it up. Draco's doing this to protect me...Because he loves me...

And because I love him, I'm going to pretend as if nothing is wrong later, pushing this whole ordeal to the back of my mind. I will do anything to protect Draco, even if it means lying to Aurors if they start investigating the Malfoys. I know how to lie with a straight face, and I'll do anything to make sure Draco remains away from Azkaban, because he doesn't deserve to be there.

I'm sitting in bed, contemplating when Draco's going to off his father, while waiting for Draco. He's in the shower for almost an hour, and my heart doesn't stop racing till I hear the water shut off. I sigh with relief, letting my heart go back to normal pace now that I know he's okay in there.

Draco walks out with a towel around his hips a few minutes later, heading over to the wardrobe. He still looks unhappy with me. I feel my heart squeeze painfully at this, and slowly get out of bed and make my way over to Draco. He's dropped the towel to the floor by now, letting it land in a puddle by his feet. I lean against the wardrobe for support as I look at Draco.

He looks over at me with a sour expression then jumps slightly in surprise at seeing me there.

"Get back to bed Ginny...You shouldn't be up walking around."

I shake my head before crossing my arms. Draco slips some boxers on before he turns towards me fully, obviously not wanting to flash me his goods while he's angry at me. Well whatever...It's not like I haven't seen it before...multiple times...

"I'm not going back to bed till we resolve this fight."

"Well there's only one way I know with which we can resolve it..."

"I'm not letting you obliviate me."

"Well then I guess you'll just have to stand here all night...or sleep on the floor if you won't go to the bed..."

"Draco honestly...I'm your wife, and you know how much I love you. I know that you want to do this for me, but I can handle things on my own. I've done it before, and I can do it now too. It would help if you would take my side, but if you're not going to, then go ahead and be a stubborn arse. I can help you if people start investigating, because I don't want anything to happen to _you_..."

Draco snorts in disbelief that anything would ever happen to him. I shake my head at his foolishness, but he doesn't seem to care.

"Nothing is going to happen to me...I'm more worried about _you_. I don't want you to remember this horrible thing Ginny...I'm corrupting you with what you already know, and I can't stand it. I don't want you to know the horrible things that go on in our world. I want you to go on thinking everything's perfect and happy-go-lucky..."

"Well I don't want that...I want to remember. I was already corrupted because of the War Draco...You had nothing to do with my corruption. I know that Aurors are going to want to talk to each of Lucius's family members, and you're going to be a prime suspect Draco...I want to help you out, and protect you. I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to you Draco...I really don't think I could..."

"Oh Ginny," Draco says softly before grabbing me up into his arms.

I start crying again for the second time that day. I can feel Draco kiss the top of my head, whispering sweet words into my hair in the process.

"Nothing is going to happen to either of us, okay? I promise you that."

Draco grabs my face into his hands to make his point more clear.

"I don't want you lying to Aurors Ginny...If you don't remember what went on, then you wouldn't be lying. Plus they might try to read your mind, and see if you know any information..."

"I know Occlumency and how to produce fake memories if they try to read my mind, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?"

"Okay," Draco agrees before kissing my forehead and heading to our bed.

I strip out of my clothes, before pulling on a nightgown. I make my way over to our bed, lying down next to Draco. Instantly he puts his arms around me, and I snuggle into his warm body. He holds me tightly, watching me as I slowly fall asleep.

I wake up when the sun is already burning brightly, quite high in the sky at this point in time. I look over at the clock, and groan when I realize it's already eleven in the morning. I slowly stretch, but Draco's arms are restraining me from moving much.

Turning towards my husband, I look him over. He looks so peaceful and angelic when he's sleeping. It's amazing how innocent someone can look with his eyes closed, and as soon as he's awake he is a completely different person. He's not evil or anything, but he's definitely what most would define as a bad boy. Especially if they only see his demeanor when he's out in public, and know of his history. He was not the best kid on the block to say the least.

But I love him despite his past, because the Draco he is now, is so completely wonderful. Sure he's not perfect or even close to innocent, but still he's trying to be a good husband. I can't help but love Draco.

He's fantastic...and I wouldn't change a thing about him!

I lay there, staring at Draco as he continues to sleep. He smiles in his sleep, causing me to grin in response. I love seeing Draco smile. Every time it causes my heart to beat faster, my stomach to fill with butterflies, and my body to react towards his.

Merlin he could get me wet just off his smile. It's a huge turn on, I must admit. It just looks so good on his face, brightening his already handsome and noticeable features.

I could easily pick him out of a crowd of people, because of his fair looks. Even if there were a bunch of people surrounding him, who looked similar, I'd be able to find Draco within a heartbeat. I'm drawn to him...and I can never look away from him because of how wonderful he is.

Plus no one could have his unnerving gray eyes...One's that see into my soul.

I sigh softly as I stare down at Draco some more. I wish he'd wake up already, so I could look into his beautiful silver eyes and take in the complete package. At the moment, his eyelashes are brushing against his pale cheeks, flutter softly as if he might awake.

I watch with baited breath, and feel my breath hitch in my throat when his eyes suddenly open. I'm already drowning in those cool, dark yet still sleepy eyes.

Draco slowly takes in his surroundings, and when he notices the fact that I'm staring down at him, he smiles up at me.

He grabs my chin before pulling my lips down to his. I sigh against his soft, warm lips as I kiss him back just as softly as he's kissing me. I can feel him pull me closer thus settling me on top of his muscular body.

I press myself closer to him, and slip on of my hands into his messy locks. I place my other hand on Draco's chest, tracing his amazing pecs with my fingers. Draco groans softly at my actions, wrapping one of his arms tightly around my waist, resting it on my bum. His other hand gets lost in my short curls, tilting my head back slightly as he traces my lower lip with his tongue.

A moan escapes my mouth at his actions, and Draco quickly slips his tongue in between my lips, caressing my warm mouth with tenderness and love. I press my hips against Draco's growing arousal, earning a throaty growl from my husband.

I can't help but laugh softly at his reaction, and I slowly pull away, utterly breathless. I take a couple deep breaths to regain my normal breathing before grinning down at Draco.

After placing my forehead against Draco's, I stare down at his eyes. Draco stares right back at me, our eyes never leaving one another's.

"Draco?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"We need to come up with an alibi and discuss it thoroughly before we go ahead with the 'plan'. I know we're going to be interrogated separately, so we need to get our story straight."

Draco nods slowly before kissing me again quickly on the lips. When he pulls back, he licks his lips, causing me to laugh.

"Yummy...You taste good. Are you wearing lip gloss?"

I shake my head no before sighing. Draco and I shouldn't have to do this plan, but Lucius left us with no other options. Both of us are taking his threat or joke or whatever he wants to call it very seriously.

Lucius isn't one to play around, no matter the circumstances. He gets right to the point, which is why Draco feels the need to defend and protect me and our relationship. He's not going to let anything come between us or destroy our happiness.

Because that's who Draco is. He obviously thinks he signed up to be my protector the day we said I do. Not that I'm complaining...It's kind of nice having someone I love protect me, besides my annoying overprotective brothers. They just took things way too far...Especially concerning boys I happened to like.

They'd always been a nuisance, throwing a cramp into my dating life. Ron was the worst since he's only a year older, so he's by me a lot and he's the only one in school with me now so he feels the need to watch my every move and make sure I don't do anything wrong. I mean he's only one year older, and he's acting like dad or something. That's how bad he is.

Now he can't really do anything though, because I'm married. I'm not a baby anymore, and he's going to have to accept that fact.

I smile softly to myself.

I am so going to enjoy torturing him. I'm going to snog Draco to within an inch of his life, right in front of my brother. Maybe I will even climb on Draco's lap, straddling him as I kiss him senseless. Yes...That's a good idea.

Ron will be so peeved at me, but he won't be able to do anything since Draco and I are married. Plus Draco would _definitely_ not appreciate Ron interrupting our snog session. Hell he'd probably slug Ron if he tried to stop me from making out with him. Draco doesn't like it when our little sessions are interrupted...especially our shagging sessions.

Not that we've had a problem with our shags getting interrupted. It could happen though when we go back to school...especially if we live in the Head Boy's room. If Ron's visiting Hermione, and Draco happens to conveniently forget to use a silencing charm, Ron would probably storm into the room as we're in the throes of passion to rip Draco away from me.

Then Draco would _seriously_ hurt Ron...Although I'm not entirely sure if Ron would burst into the room. Sure he'd want to stop us from shagging, but he might be too afraid or embarrassed to walk into a room where his baby sister and her husband are going at it like animals.

If he did come into the room, he'd probably be bright red both from anger towards Draco, and embarrassment at seeing his sister doing something so _naughty_.

I would love to see the look on his face as he pulled Draco off me, both of us being completely naked. Draco would be furious at my brother, probably pummeling him within an inch of his life, once he'd covered himself up of course.

Well maybe he wouldn't cover himself up, because then Ron might get away. No Draco would probably just start beating him up naked.

I burst out laughing at the image of a naked Draco beating up a very red Ron. I roll off Draco, clutching my sides because I'm laughing so hard.

I can see Draco's head looming over mine, and he's looking down at me like I'm off my rocker...which he probably thinks is correct from the way I burst out laughing all of a sudden, for no apparent reason.

Oh well...He knew what he was getting into before he married me...

Well that's it for this chapter. What did you all think of it? I wanted to make the ending humorous, especially after the way I ended the last chapter. It's a lot funnier and a lighter mood is presented in this ending than the last. I can't wait to read what everyone writes in their reviews. You reviewers are the best...


End file.
